Dragones Rojos
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: La pelea de shamanes termino sin un ganador claro, pero una nueva fuerza amenaza al mundo. Yoh y sus compañeros deberán detenerlos antes de que tomen a los Grandes espíritus. Antiguo Fic subido en otra pagina.
1. Una nueva amenaza

Notas de Hikaru: Hace como tres años escribí este fanfiction de Shaman King. Fue realmente el primero que hice. Y ahora lo subo aqui. Lo demás lo pongo tal cual estaba. Rewiews se agradecen.

**Shaman King Fanfict - Dragones Rojos**

**Capitulo 1 -Una nueva amenaza**

_"Los grandes espíritus están muy extraños hoy. Han mostrado signos que no entendemos" -musitó la líder de los apaches.  
"¿que significa entonces estos símbolos¿acaso el torneo de shamanes?"  
"no lo comprendo. Un dragón...muchos de ellos"  
"¿un dragón?"  
"si y hay mas como el"  
_

Era una bonita mañana, llena de un hermoso resplandor de sol en Tokio. Como cada mañana, Yoh observaba el amanecer con una gran sonrisa, respirando hondo, aspirando el aire matutino. El viento sopló gentilmente mientras ondulaba su cabello. Yoh se acomodó los audífonos y percibió el olor del desayuno. Entró a la casa.

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que regresaron de la pelea entre shamanes que había ocurrido en Norteamérica. La pelea entre shamanes se desvaneció tan rápido como el pasar de las olas en la arena. Como si todo hubiese sido producto de un sueño fugaz.

Ya en la cocina, Yoh tomó asiento mientras Anna cocinaba. Allí se quedo durante un breve momento de silencio mirándole.  
-...así que hoy también cocinas...-comento Yoh.  
Anna lo miro por encima de su hombro y se volvió a la comida que estaba haciendo.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio después de eso.

-...así que esta es la residencia de Yoh Asakura...  
La mirada incisiva de un joven hombre admiraba la casa en sus detalles. El viento onduló su cabello rojo corto y su larga gabardina negra. Su expresión seria se tornó juguetona.  
-bueno, creo que es mejor estudiar al shaman antes de liquidarlo...¿no lo crees?  
-si, pero cumple con tu trabajo...-le respondió alguien mas-  
-no te preocupes...se lo que hago...

Un rato después, Yoh y Anna caminaban rumbo a la escuela, por la ruta en que solían hacerlo cada mañana. Y como cada mañana, se encontraban con el pequeño Manta y continuaban hasta llegar a donde estudiaban. El día transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegó el atardecer.  
-Manta...¿vienes a comer? -dijo Yoh mientras caminaba con ellos dos.  
-...si, hoy no tengo mas clases...  
Yoh se rió. -pues bien, esta noche creo que cocinaré...  
-...las ultimas semanas has cocinado, Anna...¿a que se debe? -dijo Manta en cierta forma cauteloso  
-..a nada...-dijo ella sin mirarlo.  
Manta se rió levemente. Continuaron hasta pasar por el cementerio. Yoh se detuvo quedando un poco detrás de ellos.  
-Yoh ¿que sucede? -pregunto Manta.  
Yoh estaba muy serio mirando hacia el cementerio. Algo andaba mal.  
-alguien nos ha estado observando...  
-si, desde que salimos...-dijo Anna  
Un rayo de energía se dispara desde el cementerio, embistiendo a Yoh, quien logra evadirlo. Yoh mira desafiante.  
-¡¿quien eres!sal ahora mismo!

El chico pelirrojo aparece detrás de Yoh. Yoh lo encara sin mostrar ningún temor. El recién llegado luce bastante serio.  
-¿tu eres Yoh Asakura¿no es asi?  
-Si, soy yo. ¿por qué me atacaste de esa manera?  
-bueno...eso es...porque quería darte un aviso antes...de matarte...  
Todos quedaron en un silencio lleno de tensión. -¿quien eres? -dijo Yoh finalmente.  
El pelirrojo se quitó la gabardina. Vestía debajo de la misma una especie de uniforme militar muy suntuoso de color negro con un par de dragones rojos bordados en sus mangas largas y otro en su espalda.  
-Mi nombre es Yoshiki...aunque no importe mucho ahora...  
Mueve su mano hacia su espalda y saca de entre sus vestiduras una katana apuntándola hacia Yoh.  
-te presento a mi espíritu acompañante...  
Detrás de el, la imagen de un guerrero vistiendo una antigua armadura de batalla japonesa aparece. El espíritu tenía una armadura en color rojo y negro y en su casco un dragón con garras lo adorna y una máscara con expresión atemorizante cubre su rostro. Realiza la posesión de objetos y su espada se torna de color rojo, y sus manos y hombros son cubiertas por una armadura similar a la de su espíritu acompañante.  
-...muy bien, es hora de combatir...Yoh Asakura...

Amidamaru aparece al lado de Yoh, dispuesto a luchar.  
-amo Yoh...necesita una espada.  
-si, pero esta en mi casa...  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna-...toma esto...  
Le arroja una vara de madera. Yoh la ataja y la empuña como una espada real.  
-esto me servirá...por ahora...-Yoh contempló la vara y concentró su furyoku en ella. -!Amidamaru!posesión de objetos!  
-!a la orden, Amo Yoh! -respondió Amidamaru con fuerza  
La vara se transformó en la espada que Yoh solía usar. Su contrincante se colocó en guardia.  
-ya veremos que haces con esa espada...!comencemos!  
Ataca a Yoh con su espada. Ambas hojas chocan concentrando sus fuerzas una contra otra. Yoshiki retrocede y contraataca conectando varios espadazos a Yoh quien lo contiene todos con la suya propia.  
Ambos retroceden y permanecen estáticos en sus respectivas guardias.  
-ese sujeto es fuerte...-dice Manta un poco preocupado por su amigo  
-Manta...quédate con Yoh...-le dice Anna dando media vuelta y corriendo con toda la velocidad que le es posible.  
Manta la observa mientras se aleja y parece entender su propósito. Observa de nuevo la pelea.

Los dos shamanes se miran fijamente tratando de estudiar al enemigo, de elaborar un plan de ataque para ganar esta contienda. Yoshiki profiere un grito y su furyoku se parece elevarse. Embiste a Yoh para atacarle y este a duras penas lo contiene, ahora la intensidad de sus ataques se ha incrementado.  
Una lluvia de fuertes y rápidos ataques de espada, propina Yoshiki. Yoh los contiene con su espada pero los ataques se vuelven mas y mas veloces. Un par de cortes hieren a Yoh en sus brazos. Yoh acaba retrocediendo.  
-veo que sin la famosa Harusame no eres tan hábil...  
Yoh no le intenta contradecir. Amidamaru se siente un poco culpable.  
-amo Yoh...por favor discúlpame...  
-eso no tiene que ver contigo...no es tu culpa...-dijo sonriendo-  
-¿como puedes ser tu el sujeto que detuvo a Hao?...no lo entiendo...-dijo Yoshiki  
-yo no detuve a Hao...-dijo Yoh con una expresión seria-...fuimos todos uniendo nuestras esperanzas...entre todos detuvimos a Hao...  
-me das risa...eso no importa, esto será lo ultimo...  
Levanta la espada y un destello la cubre mientras que un remolino se forma absorbiendo el furyoku de Yoshiki.  
-!aquí tienes esto!  
realiza un gran salto y ejecuta su ataque a Yoh provocando que salga despedido por los aires aterrizando abruptamente. Un corte horizontal aparece en el pecho de Yoh haciendo que brote sangre.  
-Yoh! -grita Manta y corre a auxiliar a su amigo. Pero Yoh levanta su mano en señal de que se detenga mientras se coloca en pie de nuevo.  
-esto es peligroso, Manta...no te acerques...  
-debo admitir con toda sinceridad que eres fuerte, Yoh Asakura...pero esta vez te mandaré al otro mundo con toda certeza...-dice Yoshiki colocándose de nuevo en su guardia-

-Yoh!  
Anna llega al lugar trayendo a la espada Harusame y la espada legendaria. Se la entrega a Yoh.  
-vine lo mas rápido que pude...-dijo mientras respiraba aceleradamente y miraba la herida de Yoh.  
-gracias...no te preocupes...yo estoy bien...-Yoh sonrió y empuñó las espadas.  
-!Amidamaru!posesiona el espíritu de la espada!  
Yoh realiza el espiritu de la espada y reduce su tamaño. La posesión de Yoh es tan imponente que su rival queda cautivo con su imagen. Sin embargo parece despertarse del sueño y adopta su guardia y procede a ejecutar de nuevo su ataque. Esta vez Yoh lo corta en dos con su espada.

-muy hábil...!!!.veremos como recibes esto!!!!  
Diez dragones gigantescos de energía emergen de la espada de Yoshiki, todos recubiertos de un rojo intenso y sus rostros lucían sus colmillos como si fueran a devorar.  
-!ataquen!  
Con furia, los dragones impactan contra la espada, como una avalancha llena de poder. Yoh los contiene, sin embargo la fuerza de los dragones termina desviándose hacia Manta y Anna.  
-!Anna!Manta! -grita Yoh bajo una sombra de temor.  
Una esfera de energía repele a los dragones. Un rosario azul brilla con la luz del sol.  
-...!maldición!¿como pudo detener mi ataque?!  
Anna baja el rosario y decenas de pequeños espíritus vuelan hasta los árboles.  
Yoh suspira aliviado. Manta cae al suelo de la impresión de casi haber estado quizás muerto.  
-estuvo cerca...-dijo Manta mientras exhalaba su respiración.

-...esto no puede ser...-Yoshiki grita de nuevo y los dragones se multiplican. esta vez son tantos que Yoh no puede calcular el numero de ellos.  
-Amidamaru...-dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba fuertemente el espiritu de la espada.-...prepárate...  
Los dragones se movieron en dirección hacia Yoh, destrozando el suelo a su paso. Yoh reunió suficiente fuerza y corrió velozmente. Saltó muy alto y cortó el ataque en dos. Las dos energías salieron desviadas con fuerza a ambos lados de el. Su contrincante, a pesar de su fallido ataque, no parecía tener el mas mínimo interés en rendirse. Corrió hasta donde estaba Yoh y estrello su espada contra la suya. sus ojos lucían desorbitados y desesperados. Yoh contenía su gran ataque resistiéndose.  
-jamás...me rendiré...-dijo entre dientes Yoshiki-...  
Mientras ambos forcejeaban Yoh sintió una energía que le apuntaba a su cuello.  
-mis disculpas...shaman Yoh...es necesario que reciba la muerte...  
Anna y Manta observaban impotentes mientras Yoh era apuntado con una flecha por otro sujeto que tenía una máscara roja, con un rostro de sufrimiento. Yoh estaba acorralado.

-!ataque de las serpientes de agua!  
-!cuchilla dorada!

Dos ataques, surgidos de la nada, sorprendieron a los atacantes e impactaron con ellos haciéndoles a un lado violentamente.  
Ren Tao, Ryu, Horo Horo y Fausto estaban allí con sus espíritus acompañantes.  
-Muchachos...-dijo Yoh con gran sorpresa-...¿que hacen aquí?  
Ryu guiñó su ojo y sonrió ampliamente. -...estamos para ayudarle, Don Yoh...  
-así es, no podemos abandonarle, Don Yoh...-dijo Fausto  
Horo Horo y Ren sonrieron en acuerdo con Ryu. Ren Tao levantó su cuchilla. -vamos a darles una lección...  
-si, esos métodos solo los usan los cobardes...-dijo Ryu  
-!a ellos! -gritó Horo Horo. -!espada de hielo!  
el ataque de Horo Horo logra inmovilizar a Yoshiki pero su acompañante estaba ileso. Estaba parado arriba del montón de hielo donde su camarada estaba aprisionado.  
-!ayúdame, Matsuo! -imploró Yoshiki- Este ni siquiera se dignó a hacerle caso y levantó su arco y flecha.  
-esta vez si lo lograré...Yoh Asakura...

-!Don Yoh! -dijo Ryu en una alta voz.- !lo cubriremos!  
Yoh asintió. -unamos nuestras fuerzas, muchachos...  
-esto será pan comido -dijo Ren muy seguro  
-no te la des de listo...-le replicó Horo Horo.  
Todos elevaron el nivel de fuerza en sus posesiones. Yoshiki se liberó mientras miraba con cierta rabia a su camarada y se volvió a sus rivales.  
-!ahora! -señaló Yoh y ambos bandos se lanzaron al contragolpe.  
-!buttakiri shinkyuu! -gritó Yoh  
-Basón! cuchilla dorada! -gritó Ren  
-!ataque de las serpientes de agua!  
-!espada de hielo!  
-!ataque de Elisa Mephisto!  
La combinación de tales energías chocaron con los oponentes produciendo una gran explosión. una nube de humo bloqueaba la vista. Yoh y sus camaradas aguardaban para comprobar la efectividad de sus ataques. Sin embargo, no había rastro de nadie.  
-¿desaparecieron? -dijo Horo Horo con enfado-...que gallinas...  
-si, son unos debiluchos...-le agregó Ren  
-los vencimos sin problema...-dijo Fausto  
-Don Yoh¿se encuentra bien? -le dijo Ryu.  
-estoy bien, gracias...  
Todos se marcharon a casa de Yoh. Allí, Manta estaba cocinando mientras Yoh era curado de sus heridas por Anna. Amidamaru y los espiritus acompañantes estaban a un lado de la cocina mirándoles.  
-no puedo creer que te hayan lastimado...-dijo Ren mientras tomaba leche-...ellos eran debiluchos...  
-bueno, lo que mas importa...-dijo Horo Horo- ... es que estamos finalmente aquí  
-si, pase lo que pase estaremos con usted, Don Yoh...

-...por cierto...-dijo Anna-...¿como es que llegaron todos juntos para ayudar a Yoh?  
-la verdad, es que Silver me avisó...-dijo Ren-...me dijo que debía ir a casa de Yoh para ayudarle...  
-pues a mi también me avisó el oficial Silver...-dijo Horo Horo  
-...que coincidencia...a mi también...-dijo Ryu-  
-yo me encontré con Ryu y los demás...-completó Fausto  
-que extraño...-dijo Manta-...¿te dijeron algo, Yoh?  
-No...-Yoh y Anna se miraron-...no que yo sepa...  
-lo mas extraño es que Silver no esté aquí...-dijo Anna-...y esos sujetos que nos atacaron...  
-todo es muy confuso...-dijo Horo Horo  
-dijeron que te matarían...Yoh...-dijo Ren y se tragó un poco de leche-...así que no tardaremos en ver a ese par de idiotas...  
-por lo pronto...creo que no seria mala idea que se quedaran aquí, muchachos...-dijo Yoh y sonrió  
-!todo te lo tomas con tu sonrisa! -dijo Horo Horo gritando  
-pues que quieres que haga, así soy...  
Ya muy de noche, los amigos de Yoh decidieron quedarse en Funbari mientras transcurrían las cosas. Todos se fueron a dormir a pesar de lo preocupados que estuvieran.

Era de madrugada. Anna se despertó súbitamente y miró el reloj de su habitación. Eran las 2:30 am. Se llevó la mano a su rostro y se quedó así durante un rato. Había tenido la misma pesadilla de cuando era niña. Era muy extraño que después de nueve años soñara lo mismo. Y más ahora. Estaba latente una nueva batalla. no había una idea de quien podría matar a Yoh y por qué. Se levantó y abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire entrara a su habitación. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. pero recordar ese terrible sueño...  
Anna suspiró. estaba un poco nerviosa. No tenía conciencia de que lo estaba hasta que miró sus manos. Estaban temblando y no era el frío.  
----  
La nieve caía fuertemente. Hacía un frío espantoso, tan frío que le llegaba hasta la médula de sus huesos, martillándolos en puro dolor, casi impidiéndole caminar. Y el aire se hacía tan espeso, tan difícil de respirar que sentía que se ahogaba por ratos. Se tumbó al suelo congelado y lloraba en pánico. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer ningún sonido, como si su garganta se contrajera. Todo era oscuro, denso y muerto...  
-----  
Anna apretó sus nudillos como si se contuviese de pura frustración y rabia. Cerró la ventana y quedó en las penumbras. Se metió en el futon para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos de la casa, una sombra observa el cielo.  
-...mi señor...-le avisa una voz detrás suyo-  
-...lo sé...esos shamanes son fuertes, no lo dudo.  
-entonces...¿que haremos?...  
-Yoh Asakura y sus compañeros son leales y son unidos...esa es su fortaleza...debemos ser igual de unidos...si queremos llegar a cumplir los objetivos propuestos.  
Se dio vuelta y veinte soldados estaban arrodillados detrás de el.  
-esto se lo dejo a usted...señorita...usted se encargará de guiar a los huéspedes...  
Una mujer de largos cabellos negros asintió. -entendido...mi señor...

Mas lejos, al otro lado del mundo, en Londres.

Marco, uno de los X Laws, observaba la estatua donde la doncella Jeanne estaba encerrada.  
-puedo sentirlo...-dijo Jeanne-...un poder naciente...  
-¿donde? -dijo Marco con interés  
-En Japón...veo a muchos shamanes...shamanes que no son normales...  
-¿a que se refiere¿es acaso un poder maligno?  
-...puede ser...aunque no percibo nada mas...  
-entonces...¿que haremos?  
-llévame a Japón, pero primero debemos reunir a dos personas...  
-entendido...doncella Jeanne -respondió Marco mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-

**Continuará...**


	2. Hacia Kyoto

Notas de Hikaru: Hace como tres años escribí este fanfiction de Shaman King. Fue realmente el primero que hice. Tiene 15 episodios. Y ahora lo subo aqui. Lo demás lo pongo tal cual estaba. Rewiews se agradecen.

**Shaman King Fanfict - Dragones Rojos**

**Capitulo 2- Hacia Kyoto  
**  
-!que bonito día! -exclamaba Yoh mientras miraba la olla donde hacía el desayuno.  
-no mientas...-dijo Horo Horo-...tienes cara de sueño.  
-eso es normal...-dijo Ren  
-pues hay que afrontar las cosas con una sonrisa...-dijo Yoh-...ya está casi listo...  
-tengo un hambre bestial...-dijo Horo Horo  
-y yo...-dijo Ryu mostrando sus dientes caninos llenos de hambre  
-!tengan un poco de decencia en la mesa! -dijo Ren  
-parecen que hubiesen estado sin comer durante días...-pensó Manta  
Yoh les sirvió la comida a Ryu, Horo Horo, Ren, Fausto y Manta. Ryu y Horo Horo devoraban la comida.  
-creo que les gusta...-dijo Yoh  
-si, cocinas bien...-dijo Horo Horo mientras abría toda su boca y se tragaba un puñado de arroz  
Yoh salió de la cocina y miró desde la puerta hasta uno de los cuartos. Se quitó el delantal y caminó hasta el cuarto de Anna.  
-¿que le habrá pasado? -pensó-...es domingo y ya a esta hora debería haberse levantado...  
Yoh acercó tembloroso su mano hasta la puerta. -¿debo tocar? -Yoh negó con la cabeza mientras su mano permanecía estática tratando de tocar la puerta.  
La puerta se abrió de pronto.-Buenos días...  
Yoh estaba rígido. Anna estaba mirándole con cierta extrañeza.  
-¿que haces mirándome así?  
-nada...es solo que ya era tarde y no te habías levantado...hice el desayuno...  
-bien, voy a comer.  
Anna siguió caminando mientras Yoh se le quedo mirando mientras ella caminaba.  
-estuvo delicioso! -dijo Horo Horo mientras se sobaba la panza.  
-si, Don Yoh...estuvo muy sabroso...-dijo Ryu  
-que bueno que les haya gustado, muchachos...

El domingo pasó muy tranquilo, eran las 6 pm y en todo el dia no volvió a saberse nada de los que atacaron a Yoh.  
-esta espera me incomoda...-dio Ren  
-y a mi...¿que se creen esos sujetos? -dijo Ryu  
-pues no me quejo, aquí hay buena comida...-dijo Horo Horo  
Fausto leía uno de sus grandes libros y Manta miraba en su laptop mientras los demás estaban sentados mirando el atardecer.  
-eso es en lo único que piensas...-dijo Ren  
-eso no es tu problema...¿quieres pelear?  
-no, perdería mi tiempo...  
-ya basta, muchachos...-dijo Yoh-...disfrutemos este día...además hacia un tiempo que no estábamos reunidos...  
-solo hace falta Chocolove y el pequeño Lyserg...-dijo Ryu recordando a su querido amigo  
-cada vez que se acuerda de Lyserg se pone nostálgico...-susurró Horo Horo  
-es normal...le tiene mucho aprecio...-dijo Manta mirándole por encima de su laptop.

Yoh sonreía mientras estaba con sus amigos. Después miró hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Caiminó hasta llegar al otro extremo de la casa y allí estaba Anna mirando hacia el cielo.  
El viento sopló varias veces durante un rato mientras Yoh permanecía allí parado en silencio. Yoh caminó hasta su lado y se sentó mirando el cielo del atardecer que casi comenzaba a tornarse negro.  
-¿puedo quedarme aquí? -dijo Yoh  
- si quieres...-le respondió Anna  
El silencio persistió de nuevo. Yoh miró a Anna con cierta intranquilidad.  
-¿te sucedió algo¿no es así?  
Ambos se miraron durante un largo rato fijamente a los ojos. -nada...no es nada...  
A pesar de su cara inexpresiva, Yoh presentía que algo no marchaba normal en ella.  
-...si tu...-dijo tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y su garganta-...si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntarme...  
-esta bien...lo tendré en mente...-dijo Anna y miró al cielo nuevamente-

--------

En otro lado de Tokio un grupo de personas estaban reunidas en el ultimo piso de un largo edificio, en un elegante salón.  
-mi señor...estamos reuniendo las energías para ubicar el territorio...  
-hazlo rápido...quiero saber si por allí podremos entrar...  
Un hombre estaba mirando un pergamino lleno de letras en japonés mientras concentraba su furyoku en el.  
-lo veo...ubiqué el lugar...  
-¿donde?  
-en Kyoto...un viejo templo que está escondido en Kyoto.  
-pero...Kyoto es densamente poblado ¿como algo puede estar escondido?  
-dice que solo los shamanes pueden reconocer el lugar...  
-maravilloso, marchemos a Kyoto...  
-¿que hay de Yoh Asakura?  
-por el no te preocupes...todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado...  
-entendido, mi señor...avisaré a los demás...

------

-¿sentiste esa presencia? -dijo Horo Horo  
-de forma clara...-respondió Ren  
-deben ser ellos...vamos a ver...-dijo Ryu  
Yoh salió de la casa. -puede sentirlo, es una presencia fuerte...vamos...  
Todos salieron de la casa mientras miraban hacia todas direcciones.  
-me fastidian con ese misterio¿porque no salen de una vez? -dijo Horo Horo de mal humor  
Una fuerte ventisca sopló hacia ellos. -creo que lo hiciste enfurecer...-dijo Ryu  
La ventisca se disipó y una mujer apareció frente a ellos. Vestía con uniforme militar femenino que tenía dos dragones en las mangas. Era hermosa, era de tez pálida, tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color . Ryu no pudo evitar quedarse estático.  
-que bonita...parece una geisha...-dijo admirándola  
-!¿quien rayos eres?! -gritó Ren Tao  
Ella hizo una reverencia. -soy Miyuki Saikawa, del clan de los dragones rojos.  
-¿dragones rojos?...-dijo Ren  
-¿ustedes atacaron a Yoh¡responde! -dijo Horo Horo  
-en efecto, nosotros mataremos a Yoh Asakura...  
Todos hicieron sus posesiones de objetos.  
-lo lamento, pero ni una chica tan bonita nos detendrá...-dijo Ryu-...protegeremos a nuestro amigo...  
Miyuki asintió. -como lo imaginé...pero, no puedo matarles ahora.  
-¿ah si¿y quien decide eso¿acaso tu? -dijo Ren sonriendo desafiante  
Ella sonrió. -no...yo solo soy un miembro más...  
Desenvainó una katana y su filo se cubrió de un brillo rojo con un pequeño dragón esculpido en el filo.  
-solo quiero comprobar algo...¿por qué no combates contra mí, Ren Tao?  
-...te daré el gusto...!Bason!  
-¡a la orden, señorito!  
Miyuki se colocó en guardia. Ren atacó con fuerza con su cuchilla y ella atajó el golpe. Ren retrocedió y continuó atacándole varias veces, mientras ella repelía sus ataque. Ren dio un golpe horizontal y ella saltó y pudo esquivarlo. Aterrizó detrás de el y lo tocó con la espada.  
-eres muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.  
-No me molestes con eso...  
Ren dio vuelta haciendo que ella retrocediera. Ren dejó la cuchilla y sacó su espada.  
-ya veremos quien gana...-dijo el y realizó su ataque de las miles de espadas.  
Miyuki estaba entre ellas, sin preocuparse por tener decenas de espadas a su alrededor.  
-muy buena técnica, pero explotas con facilidad...-dijo Miyuki y desapareció.  
-¿que te parece si te mato ahora?-dijo mientras le colocaba el filo de su espada en el cuello de Ren.  
-¡serpientes de agua!  
Miyuki saltó a un lado mientras Ryu cubría a Ren con sus serpientes.  
-será mejor que no nos confiemos...-dijo Ryu-...esta señorita es muy hábil...  
-y parece conocernos...-dijo Yoh...  
-cierto...tengo un registro de todos...-respondió ella-...tu eres Ryu y tu espíritu es Tokkagero...fuiste miembro del Equipo de las Aguas termales de Funbari...  
-pero que lista...-dijo Horo Horo-  
-no enfrentamos al enemigo sin saber nada de el...  
-ya me hiciste enfadar y es en serio...-dijo Ren  
Yoh extendió su mano impidiéndoles continuar.  
-¿acaso no lo ven? solo juega con nosotros...  
Miyuki se rió. -ahora entiendo...eres observador, Yoh Asakura...en realidad no tengo deseos de continuar.  
-¿te acobardaste? -dijo Ren  
-si quieres pensar así, te concedo eso, pero si deseas enfrentarme ven a Kyoto.  
-¿Kyoto? -dijo Horo Horo-...eres una atrevida, tu clan y tu vienen, arman alboroto y luego hay que seguirlos...  
-es cierto. Tienes razón. Pero pronto se darán cuenta de que no pueden escapar.  
Miyuki desaparece sin dejar huella en medio de una cortina de viento.

- pero que molesta es esa chica...-dijo Horo Horo  
-si, solo espera a que la enfrente...me la va a pagar...-dijo Ren  
-¿pero no se fijaron el lo hermosa que era? -dijo Ryu y sus ojitos se pusieron en forma de corazón  
Yoh se quedó pensando en las palabras de Miyuki. -Kyoto...¿que tengo que ver con ellos¿por qué desean matarme?  
-¿entonces que haremos? -dijo Fausto-...¿ira a Kyoto?  
-no lo sé...

-Yoh, -dijo Anna detrás suyo-...tengo un mensaje del señor Yohmei...  
-¿que dice?  
-que vayas a Kyoto cuanto antes...  
Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Yoh y Anna se miraban. -esta bien...prepararé todo  
-un momento, Don Yoh -intervino Ryu-...¿va a ir así como así?  
Yoh sonrió. -si mi abuelo me pide que vaya hasta allá, hay una buena razón...  
-si, el dice que ellos trataron de atacar la mansión de los Asakura...-dijo Anna-  
-ellos me buscan y si no acudo al combate, ellos le harán daño a los demás y no seré el responsable...  
Ryu se peinó su fleco y levantó su espada de madera. -Don Yoh, Ryu irá a combatir a su lado.  
-yo también...-dijo Fausto  
-no podrás vencerlos sin mí...-dijo Horo Horo  
-querrás decir sin Ren Tao no podrán vencerlos...ire con ustedes...  
-pero que creído...  
-es la verdad...  
Yoh los miró con agradecimiento. -gracias, muchachos...  
-yo también iré...-dijo Manta-  
-pero Manta¿no crees que es peligroso?  
Manta negó con la cabeza y dijo muy decidido -no puedo quedarme en Tokio sabiendo que corres peligro. Quiero ayudarte.  
-entonces no te detengo.  
-muy bien. Saldremos a primera hora -dijo Anna-...todos deben descansar y acumular fuerzas. Esos shamanes son muy fuertes.  
-esta hecho, entonces entremos muchachos...  
-si, quiero comer para darle su merecido a esos abusivos...-dijo Horo Horo frotando sus manos

------  
Al día siguiente, Yoh y los demás se marcharon a Kyoto. Al llegar no sintieron presencias amenazadoras ni ningún signo de hostilidad. Mientras, caminaban por la parte mas antigua de Kyoto llena de numerosos templos.  
-¿a donde vamos específicamente, Anna? -dijo Yoh que iba al lado suyo  
-al templo donde nos esperan...  
Todos se detuvieron en un antiguo templo y se quedaron mirando desde allí. Enseguida un monje sale.  
-buenos días...-dijo el monje-...¿ustedes son?  
-Yoh Asakura.  
-Anna Kyouyama.  
El monje asintió. -por favor síganme...  
Todos entraron y el monje los llevo hasta los jardines del templo. El señor Yohmei y la señora Kino estaban con un hombre desconocido, ya mayor que tenía la cabeza rapada.  
-señor...ya llegaron...  
-gracias, -dijo el otro-...bienvenidos...  
-gracias...-dijo Yoh-...abuelos¿que hacen aquí?  
-vinimos a guiarte, nieto...  
----  
-como ya sabrán, los dragones rojos andan detrás de ti, Yoh...-dijo Yohmei  
-si, pero ignoro el porqué...  
-no tenemos idea de quien anda planificando sus movimientos, pero no son shamanes normales...  
-disculpe, pero ¿que quiso decir con eso? -intervino Horo Horo  
-ellos no son humanos...  
-¿como Hao Asakura? -preguntó Yoh-  
-no tenemos una idea clara de que son, si pertenecen a una clase sagrada o parecido.  
-perdón...-dijo el monje-...quiero agregar algo...mi nombre es Takeda y protejo la armonía de esta serie de templos. los sujetos que los atacaron pertenecen a una antigua orden de shamanes. Ellos manipularon grandes poderes y técnicas desconocidas, pero por algún motivo desaparecieron repentinamente hace mas de mil años.  
-¿quieren decir que no saben a quienes nos enfrentamos? -dijo Ryu  
-correcto. Y es una completa frustración.  
-lo que no entiendo es por qué es tan importante para ellos matar a Yoh...-dijo Ren-...si son tan fuertes ¿por qué Yoh?  
Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que...  
-quizás Yoh es un obstáculo.  
-Maestro! -dijo Ryu - Mikihisa estaba arriba de un árbol viendo todo y bajó de un salto.  
-Yoh representa una piedra en su camino. Es lógico pensar así.  
Yoh se rasco la cabeza. -...y... ¿si los enfrentamos, como los detendremos? porque su furyoku era muy elevado y eran distintos a los que confronté en el pasado.

-quizás haya una forma...  
Un recién llegado intervino. Un recién llegado al que parecían conocer.  
-es la doncella Jeanne...-dijo Manta  
La princesa Jeanne, Marco, Lyserg y Chocolove estaban allí detrás de ella.  
-!Es Lyserg! -dijo Ryu  
Jeanne caminó hasta ellos y miró muy especialmente a Yoh. Esos shamanes usan energía negativa. Lo que ellos quieren es un acceso al territorio sagrado...  
Todos quedaron impactados con eso. -ellos están buscando una vía que les permita llegar al territorio sagrado y...  
Jeanne no terminó la frase. Todo parecía ser muy claro.  
-¿como pueden unos shamanes llegar al territorio sin la aldea apache¿sin el torneo? -dijo Ren  
-eso es lo que mas nos inquieta. Hay métodos que desconozco.  
Yoh miraba el suelo, extremadamente pensativo. Los demás miraban desconcertados.  
-¿donde los buscamos? -dijo Ren-...ellos dijeron que en Kyoto...

-!señor!señor! -uno de los monjes venía corriendo, lucía muy asustado.  
-¿que sucede¿por que el alboroto? -dijo Takeda  
-señor...han matado a uno de los nuestros...  
-¿que dijiste?  
-el descubrió donde esta el templo secreto y los dragones...-dijo llorando-...lo mataron...le dejaron la marca de asesinato, un dragón en la espalda...  
-desgraciados...-dijo Takeda reprimiéndose la furia-...¿sabes si descubrió el sitio?  
-si, me entregó el papel antes de que se lo llevara la ambulancia y en el hospital murió...-dijo llorando-  
Takeda tomó el papel donde estaba trazado el sitio. tenía manchas de sangre pero se podía leer la inscripción.  
-tome, señor Yoh -dijo Takeda-...por favor, no deje que esto le pase a otro...te pido que los enfrentes...nosotros...nosotros no pudimos detenerlos cuando trataron de reclutarnos. Fuimos cobardes y...  
Yoh tomó el trozo de papel y asintió. -no se preocupe, haré lo que pueda.  
Takeda lo miró agradecido. -ese papel contiene la ubicación del Templo secreto. Ese lugar es importante para ellos ya que presuntamente allí hay una manera de acceder al territorio sagrado.  
Yoh miró a sus compañeros. -esta noche iremos...¿que les parece?  
-estamos de acuerdo, Don Yoh -dijo Ryu mientras los otros asentían con la cabeza.  
-pues nosotros también iremos, pue´...-dijo Chocolove  
-si, será un honor para mi...-dijo Lyserg  
Yohmei exhaló un suspiro de resignación. -de nuevo, mi nieto Yoh tendrá que exponer su vida...  
-el los vencerá, confía en el -dijo Kino.  
-Yoh...ten cuidado...-dijo Mikihisa para si mismo-

-Lyserg, que bueno que viniste...-dijo Ryu  
-si, el tonto te extrañó...-dijo Horo Horo  
-gracias, Ryu, amigos, quería verles, pero no de esta forma...  
-tranquilo, Lyserg...ya verás como solucionamos todo...y luego de esto iremos juntos y nos divertiremos...-dijo Ryu  
-será muy bueno, espero que pueda...  
-!claro que sí!ya lo verás!  
-mostrando excesiva confianza de nuevo...-dijo Horo Horo mientras lo miraba  
-ni te fijes en eso...es irremediable...-dijo Ren  
El día transcurrió mientras los shamanes descansaban y aguardaban el momento de partir. Todos estaban tensos, aunque intentaran guardar las apariencias. Las horas transcurrieron muy lentas hasta que cayó la noche. Había una hermosa luna llena resplandeciente.  
Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Fausto, Lyserg y Chocolove estaban afuera esperando a Yoh.  
-bueno, ya me voy -dijo Yoh a Manta y Anna-  
-Yoh...-dijo Manta con cierta inseguridad-...quiero ir contigo...  
-Manta...esto es muy peligroso...puedes morir...  
-pero no quiero quedarme a esperar...  
Yoh lo miraba sin poder hallar un argumento inteligente para convencerle de que se quedara.  
-Manta...-dijo Anna-...si tanto quieres ir, mueve tus piernas ahora...  
-pero Anna, no puede...-dijo Yoh  
-si el desea ir que vaya...-le cortó ella-  
-¿en serio? -dijo Manta-  
-si, irás conmigo...  
-¿contigo? -dijeron Yoh y Manta- pensé que te quedarías...-dijo Yoh  
-yo...tampoco puedo quedarme aquí... yo iré...  
Yoh sonrió sabiendo que era inútil reprochar. -bueno, siganme ahora...creo que si ustedes van tendré mas suerte...  
Yoh y sus compañeros salieron hacia el templo secreto.

**Continuará...**


	3. En tierras desconocidas

Shaman King Fanfict

Dragones Rojos

Capitulo 3- En tierras desconocidas.

Varios pasos rompían el silencio de una tranquila noche en las calles de Kyoto. La zona solía ser muy solitaria y apenas si se percibía el ruido muy lejano de los carros. Yoh y los demás transitaban por un bosque que se ubicaba en las afueras de un templo antiguo. Yoh se detuvo así como los demás que seguían detrás suyo. Echó un vistazo al papel donde estaba la ubicación y se volvió a mirar los frondosos árboles.  
-este debe ser el sitio...-murmuró Yoh-  
-sin embargo...-dijo Ren-...no hay indicios de un templo aquí...-y cruzó sus brazos. -ese sujeto al que asesinaron, fue el único que vio el sitio...  
Chocolove subió hasta un árbol cercano mientras los demás miraban a su alrededor. Un rato después bajó de un salto. -no hay nada...no se ve nada mas que árboles y árboles...  
-entonces...-dijo Lyserg mientras enfocaba su furyoku en su cristal-...solo podremos confiar en nuestros poderes espirituales...  
Lyserg cerro sus ojos mientras trataba de expandir su percepción hasta que señalo una dirección.  
-allí hay una fluctuación de energía...debe ser el lugar...  
-muy bien...-dijo Yoh liderando-...vamos a revisar...

Caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron a un terreno sin rastros de vegetación. estaba circundado de varios árboles muy viejos, de troncos muy gruesos y fuertes. No había rastros de nada allí.  
Lyserg miró el cristal. Parecía desconcertado al igual que los demás.  
-no entiendo...este lugar posee una tremenda energía...  
-si, yo también puedo sentirla...-dijo Ren-...¿y ustedes?...- Todos asintieron y Ryu fijo su atención hacia un árbol muy extraño.  
-Don Yoh...-dijo señalando el árbol-...mire esto...  
Yoh se acercó al arbol y había una escultura en metal de un dragón que brotaba del arbol.  
-que extraño...-dijo Ryu-  
-!aqui hay otra! -dijo Horo Horo señalando un árbol que tenia un dragón igual que el anterior.  
-!y aquí otro! -dijo Fausto señalando un tercer arbol.  
Ren se subió a un árbol y miró las ubicaciones de los tres árboles. se dio cuenta que las cabezas apuntaban hacia un punto en específico.  
-...que demonios es esto...  
Una luz brilló en los ojos de las esculturas y desprendieron un rayo que apuntaban hacia el centro del terreno. Este empezó a agitarse y la silueta de un dragón se dibujo en el suelo de color rojo. Enseguida un circulo de energía cubrió todo el lugar, atrapando a los que estaban adentro sin poder salir.  
-!grandioso! -dijo Horo Horo-...no sabemos nada y ahora esto...  
-pues no podemos salir, estamos sin salida!! -dijo Chocolove  
-!eso lo se perfectamente!tonto!  
-muchachos...no se distraigan ahora...-dijo Yoh

-tal parece que el señuelo sirvió... -dijo una voz escondida  
-esa voz...-pensó Yoh-...!el mismo que nos atacó!- dijo en voz alta

-correcto, Yoh Asakura...-y el sujeto enmascarado apareció.  
-pero mira nada mas...el gallina que escapó...-dijo Ren  
El enmascarado hizo una pequeña carcajada. -...pronto verás que no somos gallinas...además ustedes no tienen salida...  
-¿acaso tu fuiste el que mató a ese muchacho? -dijo Yoh muy serio  
-si, fui yo...-respondió el-  
Yoh apretó sus puños. -¿como puedes matar a alguien de ese modo?  
-realmente no me importa, ni tus discursos de moral...estoy aqui para llevarlos a su muerte...  
-¿tu solo? -dijo Ryu-  
-no...tan fuerte no soy...de eso nos encargaremos...los mataremos y llegaremos al territorio sagrado...  
-!no te lo permitiremos! -dijo Ryu en guardia  
-si, así es...-dijo Ren Tao empuñando su espada  
-!será un honor, shamanes que derrotaron a Hao!portal del dragón, llévalos hasta el camino!  
De pronto, todo empezó a agitarse y el dragón que estaba esculpido en el suelo brilló intensamente de rojo y la tierra debajo de ellos falló haciendo que todos cayeran a un profundo vacío.

-muy bien...-dijo el enmascarado volando por encima de ellos-...pronto comenzara todo...

Todos veían cayendo aceleradamente, con tremenda fuerza. Ninguno de ellos podían moverse o abrir sus ojos mientras bajaban en medio de una inmensa oscuridad. Yoh trataba de gritar, así como los demás, pero el sonido no salía de su garganta. Enseguida varias luces brillaron casi al final...¿era ese el final del camino?. Las luces brillaron hasta que un destello inmenso los cubrió, haciéndoles perder conciencia de donde estaban.

Ryu trataba de abrir sus ojos. Lentamente, con dificultad, logró abrirlos. Se levanto sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor. Un desolado desierto oscuro era todo lo que se veía a su alrededor y un par de solitarias montañas. El viento soplaba fuertemente, casi golpeando.  
-¿y donde están todos? -se dijo mientras aun sostenía el bokuto en su mano. -DON YOH!!! MUCHACHOS!!!! -gritó durante varias veces pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta.  
-!RYU!  
Ryu se dio vuelta y Tokkagero venia hacia el, con un rostro sorprendido y asustado.  
-!Tokkagero!que bueno que estas aquí!  
-si, al fin te encuentro...-dijo mientras respiraba aceleradamente -¿que te sucedió? -preguntó Ryu-...estás como si hubieses visto un fantasma...  
Tokkagero miro hacia los lados. -este lugar es muy raro, Ryu...siento como si aquí...-y no continuó-  
-¿como si aquí qué?  
Tokkagero miró a Ryu. -como si aquí, hace mucho tiempo hubiese ocurrido una masacre...  
Ryu miró hacia las montañas. -tenemos que encontrar a Don Yoh y a los demás...y ver como diablos salimos de aquí...

----

Horo Horo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles mientras Kororo, su espíritu acompañante le llamaba desesperado. Horo Horo abrió un poco sus ojos y la luz chocó contra sus ojos como dos centellas. Se llevó la mano hasta los ojos.  
-¿Kororo¿donde...donde estamos? - Kororo negó con su cabeza.  
Horo Horo se puso de pie mientras observaba el espeso bosque que se encontraba alrededor del el. Empezó a caminar entre el bosque junto con Kororo en su hombro. Durante varios metros no localizó nada excepto grandes y frondosos árboles, hasta llegar a un camino de piedra.  
Horo Horo quedó en silencio mientras miraba el largo camino. -no tengo mas que hacer que seguir por aquí...vamos...  
Horo Horo caminó a través del camino de piedra. Notó que las piedras eran increíblemente viejas y siguió caminando hasta encontrar una gran estatua de un dragón rugiendo, mostrando sus colmillos, de una mirada atemorizante. Detrás del dragón de piedra, un templo se erigía sobre una pequeña colina.  
-¿que significara esto? -dijo mientras observaba el dragón.-...cuando estabamos en aquel bosque de Kyoto había un dragón saliendo de esos árboles...y ahora...  
Kororo señaló detrás de Horo Horo

-yo puedo responderte, shaman Horo Horo  
Detrás de ellos, uno de los miembros del Clan de los Dragones, Yoshiki, estaba allí.  
-eres tu...  
-Hola...-dijo levantando su mano-...bienvenido a nuestra ruta...hacia el reino sagrado...  
Horo Horo empuñó su tablilla. -¿donde están mis amigos?  
Yoshiki se rascó la cabeza en desconcierto. -yo en realidad no sé...probablemente se estén a punto de enfrentar a nuestros camaradas...  
Horo Horo hizo la posesión de objetos. -tengo que llegar hasta ellos...así que apártate de mi camino...  
Yoshiki negó con la cabeza. -no creo que los alcances...tenemos ordenes de detenerte aquí mismo.  
-¿tenemos?  
-Si...nosotros dos...

Un espíritu gigantesco emergió desde el bosque. Sus largos brazos desprendían espinas y su armadura era de color verde, de estilo samurai, con un casco que le tapaba el rostro y en su cuerpo, decenas de gruesas cadenas le rodeaban.  
Un hombre estaba en el hombro del gran espíritu. Vestía de la misma forma que sus compañeros y su rostro estaba cubierto hasta la nariz por una capucha ninja dejando su cabello negro corto al aire. El gran espíritu dio unos pasos en los que todo el bosque pareció estremecerse.  
-...el gran líder demanda que los amigos de Yoh Asakura junto con el, sean exterminados...  
-pero que novedad...  
-sigue con tu sarcasmo...veremos si te sirve en batalla...  
-!tu estúpida apariencia no me intimida!KORORO!  
Horo Horo hizo la gran posesión de objetos . Ambos espíritus lucían como dos colosos a punto de enfrentarse.  
-¿vas a pelear tu solo, Takashi? -le dijo Yoshiki a su compañero  
-no...haz tu posesión de objetos...y ya veremos...-respondió el-  
-de acuerdo...  
Yoshiki realiza su posesión de objetos y se coloca en el otro hombro del gigante.  
-perfecto...-dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa desafiante-...dos contra uno...

-----  
Ryu caminaba a través del desierto con Tokkagero. Miraba a todos lados de forma precavida, con mucha cautela.  
-Ryu...hemos estado caminando durante mucho rato...  
-si...-respondió Ryu-...es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora...  
-!Ryu!Cuidado! -grito Tokkagero  
-¿qué?  
Ryu mira hacia su derecha y un rayo de energía se viene hacia el. Ryu logra esquivarlo y realiza la posesión de objetos. Ryu se coloca en guardia. Una nube de polvo se forma debido a la explosión del rayo y de entre el polvo, una chica aparece.  
-Ryu...-dijo Tokkagero-...ten cuidado...  
-...lo sé...pero...- Ryu miró detalladamente a la chica. Tenía un cabello negro brillante que le llegaba a los hombros, unos ojos marrones y un rostro ligeramente pálido. Era de estatura mediana, teniendo en cuenta que contaba con unos 18 o 19 años y vestía el mismo uniforme que los demas miembros del clan. -es una chica muy linda...-pensó Ryu-...aunque su rostro es algo triste...-  
-Disculpe, señorita...¿por qué me atacó?...  
-porque son las órdenes que tengo...matar a los compañeros de Yoh Asakura...  
-Ja!...lo lamento, pero ni siquiera por una linda señorita seré flexible...  
-entonces me parece bien...combatamos ahora...-dijo ella y se colocó un par de guantes con partes metálicas incrustadas. Un espíritu con forma de un guerrero enmascarado, que portaba una armadura negra y roja , con un par de guantes con espinas saliendo de el, apareció detrás de ella.  
-!!posesión de objetos!!

-!al ataque! -gritó Ryu mientras ambos corrían a través del desierto- !ataque de las serpientes de agua!  
-!barrera fantasma!  
La chica desapareció y una sombra recibió el ataque de Ryu. Luego apareció detrás de Ryu y lo golpeó con uno de sus puños, enviando a Ryu unos metros mas lejos. Ryu se levantó a duras penas con la ayuda de su bokuto. -vaya...tendré que tomarme esto mas en serio...Tokkagero...!carreta de las serpientes de agua!...- Ryu lanza su ataque de rayos desde la boca de las serpientes. Su oponente esquivó sus rayos y apareció delante de Ryu apuntándole con sus guantes. -e..es..espera...  
-!toma esto! Un potente rayo de energía se disparó y la posesión de objetos de Ryu desapareció.  
-!Ryu!Ryu! - gritó Tokkagero al verlo en el suelo malherido.  
Ryu trató de levantarse pero enfrente de el estaba su rival apuntándole.

-Morphine!!!  
Un cordón con un cristal aparece de la nada y aleja a la muchacha de Ryu. Lyserg venía corriendo hacia Ryu. -Ryu...¿te encuentras bien?.  
-Lyserg...¿has venido a rescatarme?...-dijo Ryu con su cara un poco rosada en las mejillas. Lyserg asintió.  
-Lyserg...-dijo Ryu perdido entre sus pensamientos. Tokkagero puso cara sarcástica. -...tal parece que el está bien...  
-tendremos que unirnos si queremos derrotarla...-dijo Lyserg -si...-dijo Ryu poniéndose de pie

-ustedes son Lyserg Diethel y Ryu...sus furyokus no serán un inconveniente...-dijo confiada-  
-¿y como puedes saber eso? -dijo Lyserg  
-sencillo...sus poderes espirituales no sobrepasan los veinte mil...  
-¿acaso sabe nuestro nivel de furyoku?  
-...Lyserg...no importa...-dijo Ryu-...hallaremos el modo de vencerla...si nos mantenemos unidos lo haremos...  
-claro...con el poder de la famosa amistad...-y bajó su mirada-...en este mundo, la amistad es solo para la gente que le conviene...la amistad es una farsa inventada por los débiles...cuando las personas se sienten superiores, olvidan a sus amigos...porque ya no los necesitan...  
Ryu rechinó sus dientes de rabia. -¿como puedes decir semejantes cosas? La amistad es un tesoro invaluable para cualquier individuo...  
-...tus compañeros...son shamanes como tú...pero en realidad si no les hubiese convenido tener a otro en su equipo, no te habrían aceptado y te hubiesen vencido...  
Ryu apretó su bokuto reprimiendo su rabia. -Don Yoh cambio mi modo de vida...me otorgo una nueva motivación, tanto a mi como a Tokkagero...yo combato a su lado porque quiero, nadie me obliga...mis amigos y yo hemos confrontado todo tipo de pruebas...en las buenas y malas...la amistad que tenemos es genuina...  
-si...-dijo Lyserg-...si eso nunca hubiese existido...jamás hubiéramos sido capaces de derrotar a Hao...

-no puedo comprender tales cosas...para mi eso nunca existió...  
Levantó su mano y varios rayos salieron de sus manos. Lyserg y Ryu lograron evadirlos.  
-necesitamos un plan y rápido...

------

Horo Horo recibía los continuos ataques de sus oponentes bajo un escudo de grueso hielo. Habían logrado hacerle un considerable daño, pero jamás se rendiría en un combate.  
-¿que demonios piensas hacer¿defenderte? -dijo Takashi  
-!Kororo!dispara tu hielo! gritó Horo Horo. Kororo asintió y disparó hielo con sus cañones, pero éste logro contener el ataque de hielo con uno de sus brazos espinosos. Con toda su energía, Kororo disparó hielo a los pies del gran espíritu y logrando inmovilizarlo, lo golpeó fuertemente haciendo que su rival diera unos pasos hacia atrás trastabillando.  
-!Dragones!ataquen!  
Yoshiki habia logrado hacer una profunda herida en Kororo que casi le hace perder la posesión de Horo Horo.  
-!no lograran vencerme!  
-ya lo veremos...-dijo Takashi recuperando el equilibrio de su espíritu acompañante. Golpeó a Kororo con sus espinas y rompió la barrera de hielo. Asestó otro puñetazo y deshizo la posesión. Horo Horo cayó al suelo abruptamente. Kororo voló hasta el.  
-...estoy bien, Kororo...no te preocupes...  
-muy bien...el ataque final...-dijo Takashi-  
Una gran cantidad de espinas fueron disparadas desde los brazos del espíritu e iban hasta Horo Horo.

-!BASON!Cuchilla Dorada!  
El corte poderoso de la cuchilla partió a las espinas en varios pedazos. De la nada, alguien tomó a Horo Horo salvándole de la lluvia de pedazos de espinas.  
-!Muchachos! -dijo Horo Horo contento-...!que bueno que llegan!  
Ren Tao y Chocolove llegan en el lomo de Mic, el espíritu acompañante de Chocolove en su forma gigante.  
-llegamos en buena hora...¿no es así?...-dijo Ren  
-asi es...¿pero como me encontraron?  
-con semejante escándalo...¿quien no?  
-oigan los dos...creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de estos dos pue´...porque tienen ganas de todo menos de ser amables con nosotros...  
-cierto...-dijo Ren Tao y sacó su espada-...!Basón!...!posesión de objetos al máximo!  
-Kororo intentémoslo una vez mas...  
Ambos realizaron su posesión de objetos de mayor nivel.

-los tres realizaron sus mayores posesiones de objetos...así me gusta...demuéstreme su poder...-dijo Takashi y miró a Yoshiki-...prepárate...  
-entendido...lo aplastaremos a los tres...

-!Al ataque! -gritó Ren Tao mientras ambos grupos se enfrentaban.

----

-desde aquí se ve un gran paisaje...sin embargo lo que hay aquí son únicamente montañas...-dijo Manta desde la cima de una alta montaña-...¿donde estarán Yoh y los demás?  
-eso no lo sabremos si no los buscamos...-dijo Fausto quien estaba al lado suyo  
-bueno...tan solo espero que se encuentren bien...  
-ellos sabrán como cuidarse...de eso estoy seguro...-dijo Fausto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Manta como signo de apoyo.  
-gracias...  
-bueno...será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, Manta...  
Fausto miró hacia arriba y vio algo que parecía ser una silueta de un animal volador.  
-!ustedes dos!  
Una voz llamaba a Fausto y Manta desde una cueva de la montaña. -!rápido!vengan o los verán!  
-pero es que...-dijo Manta.  
-Manta...sigámoslo...  
Fausto agarró a Manta por un brazo y lo llevó hasta la cueva.

-eso estuvo cerca...-dijo Fausto mientras miraba el cielo desde la cueva-  
-que bueno que no logró verles...  
Manta y Fausto parecían conocer al sujeto que los llamó. -¿Silver?  
El oficial apache Silver estaba allí vestido como si fuera a combatir.  
-hola...largo tiempo sin verles...Manta y Fausto...

-----

-asi que este es el territorio, lo recuerdo muy bien...  
Un par de lentes brillaron con la luz reflejante. Michael miraba a lo lejos desde una solitaria montaña. La doncella Jeanne miraba con un toque de intranquilidad en sus ojos rojos y se dio vuelta.  
-...yo solo traje a esos dos shamanes como le prometí...señor Kyougo...¿que hará usted?...  
-ayudarles...no podrán solos...

-eso es cierto...-dijo otra persona-...estos shamanes no son como cualquier otro...si siguen así los matarán. Pero mi mayor pregunta es que hacen un par de ineptos como ustedes dos aquí. Ni siquiera tienen un espíritu acompañante.  
Michael se encogió de hombros y su rostro enfurecido. Casi iba a atacar cuando Jeanne extendió su brazo.  
-no hagas caso de sus comentarios...ahora hay cosas mas importantes...  
-muy bien...me marcho a ayudarles...por favor, lleva a la doncella Jeanne y al señor Michael al punto señalado con tu espíritu acompañante...  
-!de ningun modo me subiré a ese espíritu! -gritó Michael  
-Michael...guarda tus rencores para después...-dijo Jeanne. -señor Kyougo...vaya con cuidado...  
-de acuerdo...

Continuará...

Notas de Hikaru: seh, Ahora que veo este fic me doy cuenta de que ya me tomo mas tiempo en desarrollar las cosas, que me he puesto mas vieja...

Y que escribo un poco mejor.

XDDD

Lean mis otros fics!!!

Mata ne!!!


	4. El dragón blanco

Shaman King Fanfict 

Dragones Rojos

Capitulo 4- El dragón blanco

Manta y Fausto estaban resguardados en una cueva junto con Silver.  
-hola...-dijo Silver-...tiempo sin verles...  
-Silver...¿como llegastes hasta aquí? -dijo Manta  
-esa es una larga historia...-respondió el con demasiada seriedad-  
-primero que todo ¿que fue lo que pasó hace rato?- preguntó Fausto  
-era uno de los miembros del Clan de los Dragones, estaban haciendo un vuelo de reconocimiento...  
-¿nos buscaban?...-dijo Manta. Silver asintió. -están tratando de localizar a todos ustedes.  
-para destruirnos...-completó Fausto.  
-Si...este territorio forma parte del cual ustedes estuvieron hace tiempo, el bosque que conectaba hasta el territorio sagrado...  
-un momento...-dijo Manta pensando-...ellos dijeron que buscaban una ruta al territorio sagrado...¿entonces este lugar forma parte del bosque?  
Silver lució pensativo y bajo su cabeza. -yo pensé que esa posibilidad de llegar hasta este lugar sin el torneo era inverosímil, pero realmente en ese portal de Kyoto hay una entrada hasta este lugar...  
-¿entonces es cierto?  
-Nadie ha hecho algo así antes, al menos no que los apaches oficiales del torneo sepamos...  
-pero aun no nos explicas como supiste de todo esto...-dijo Fausto  
Silver miró hacia afuera de la cueva. -Bien...les contaré...  
----  
Yoh caminaba a través de las orillas de lo que parecía ser un extenso lago mientras Amidamaru mira a todos lados.  
-no hay señales de ninguno de los demás...-dijo Amidamaru  
-¿donde estarán todos?...-dijo Yoh levemente-..este lugar se me parece un poco al territorio donde enfrentamos a Hao...  
-Si...Amo Yoh...¿cree que esta también sea una ruta hacia los grandes espíritus?  
Yoh se detuvo mirando el suelo mientras sostenía la espada por la funda. -No lo sé...pero hay algo especial en este territorio...algo difícil de explicar..una fuerte energía que me es familiar  
-¿entonces, Amo Yoh, que hará?  
-lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de buscar a los demás...no deben estar muy lejos, eso espero...

----

Una silueta estaba sentada en el piso, en medio de un cuarto casi oscuro, solo iluminado por un par de largas velas, que se encontraban delante de un papel que parecía ser un mapa. La persona tenía sus manos como si estuviese rezando. Enseguida unos pasos se escucharon y se detuvieron abruptamente.  
-¿has encontrado a Yoh Asakura? -dijo el recién llegado  
-su presencia puede sentirse en la costa del oeste...  
El recién llegado hizo un sonido de mal humor. -sin embargo, ese lugar es muy extenso...encontrar al shaman nos llevará un poco de tiempo. Que me dices de nuestros compañeros...  
-En este momento, Arashi esta peleando con Ryu y Lyserg Diethel en el desierto oscuro, Yoshiki y Takashi están combatiendo contra Ren Tao y su antiguo equipo, en el Bosque, Hideki esta tratando de encontrar a Fausto y ya ha llamado al resto de los soldados...  
-¿que hay de Matsuo?  
-...hace rato que se marchó al Valle de hielo...  
-¿y Miyuki?  
-No he contactado con ella desde hace horas, señor...  
-¨¡¿entonces quien está buscando a Yoh Asakura?! -dijo con total molestia. 

-Por el no te inquietes...  
Miyuki apareció detrás de ellos, acompañada de un chico de su misma edad, de cabello azul claro.  
-!Miyuki! -dijo con impaciencia- ¿se puede saber que rayos hacías todo este tiempo?  
Miyuki sonrió. -ocupándome de detalles importantes...  
-quiero que vayas por Yoh Asakura !ahora!...  
-por favor, deja de inquietarte, Aki...se perfectamente lo que hago o es que ¿acaso no confias en mi?...  
Aki frunció su ceño. -confiamos en ti...  
-entonces no te estés preocupando demasiado...ahora mismo los demás se están haciendo cargo de los amigos de Yoh Asakura, asi que sin sus amigos es presa fácil...  
Miyuki inclinó su tronco en señal de reverencia a Aki. -voy por el...  
Caminó hasta la entrada y salió con su acompañante por ella. Aki miraba con el semblante endurecido, mientras su acompañante le miraba.  
-señor...¿por qué duda de ella?  
-no lo se con seguridad, pero hay algo en Miyuki...algo que no me convence...tal vez solo me lo imagine...

Miyuki caminaba con su amigo alejándose de la tiendas de campaña donde estaban ellos. Se detuvo un momento dándole la espalda a su compañero.  
-Kenji...  
-Mande...  
-quiero pedirte que cuides del pequeño...  
-entendido...¿que hará usted?  
-Iré sola para terminar con ese sujeto...  
Kenji puso su mano derecha en su pecho, en señal de respeto. -como ordene...cuidaré de el hasta nuevas órdenes...  
Miyuki levantó su mano y de repente una ventisca se formó alrededor de ellos mientras agitaban sus cabellos. Miyuki miró a su amigo por encima del hombro.  
-quiero total discreción...ni siquiera Aki debe saber de esto..  
-entiendo...nadie sabrá de esto, se lo prometo...  
-Bien...-y se volvió hacia el cielo.- !Dragón Rojo!

Un enorme y pesado dragón aterrizó de golpe contra el suelo, extendiendo sus gigantescas alas y rugiendo sonoramente mientras lucía sus atemorizantes dientes y sus filosas garras, cubierto de duras escamas rojas y ojos negros. Enseguida el dragón se inclinó y extendió una de sus garras para que Miyuki pudiese subir a el. Cuando estuvo lista, el dragón batió sus alas y velozmente despegó del lugar, mientras Kenji observaba desde el suelo hasta que se perdieron de vista.  
----

Ryu cayó al suelo abruptamente, mientras numerosos rayos impactaban cerca de el. Tokkagero estaba a su lado mirándolo con preocupación e incertidumbre de no saber como acabar con un enemigo tan fuerte. Lyserg resistía valientemente, como sus poderes espirituales se lo permitían. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas no parecían hacer gran cosa contra su rival. Lyserg retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Ryu mientras el ataque se detenía por un breve lapso de tiempo.  
-esto está muy mal...-dijo Ryu mientras se ponía de pie-...somos dos contra una...y no podemos hacer nada...sus poderes espirituales no son como los que hemos enfrentado anteriormente...  
Lyserg apretó sus puños reprimiéndose. -...ni siquiera los hombres de Hao peleaban solos...pero estos...estos envían a uno contra dos...a pesar de la cantidad...su poder espiritual es sorprendente...

-...en verdad...son un par de débiles shamanes...sin Yoh Asakura, su lider...-dijo irónicamente-...¿de verdad piensan que somos tan estúpidos como los hombres de Hao?...hemos estudiado todos sus poderes, sus niveles de furyoku...y la verdad es que aunque hayan vencido al temible Hao...sus furyokus no son grandes...a pesar de sus habilidades en conjunto, solos no son tan fuertes.  
Ryu hizo la posesión de objetos. -...no dejaremos que le hagan daño a nuestro amigo...  
-así es...mientras respiremos...seremos unidos...  
-por favor...¿de veras creen que sobrevivirán para defender a su amigo?...me encargaré de exterminarlos juntos, como buenos amigos...  
Un aura de energía se desprendió de su cuerpo mientras apretaba sus puños. -...los eliminaré...-dijo muy bajo mientras se ponía en guardia.  
-esa postura es..-dijo Lyserg mirándole-...una de artes marciales...  
-su furyoku se está elevando...!rayos!...¿que demonios haremos ahora?...-dijo Ryu  
Su oponente estaba en una postura de guardia mientras aumentaba su poder espiritual. Ryu y Lyserg estaban estáticos mientras solo observaban, claramente impotentes.

En ese preciso instante, una persona veía el combate desde las alturas de una montaña cercana.  
-me parece que debo intervenir o los matarán a los dos...

Ryu y Lyserg estaban en guardia, preparándose para recibir el impacto. Ambos lucían muy nerviosos mientras sudaban frío.  
-rayos...-se quejó Ryu-...no voy a morir en un sitio como este...  
Su rival sonreía en absoluta confianza y su par de puños brillaron con intensidad. Parecía estar lista para disparar sus puños. Trató de moverse, pero justo en ese momento una esfera de luz la traspasó. El poder que había acumulado se disipó y sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás, como en un estado de inconciencia y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente. Quedó rígida de pie mientras sus brazos se dejaban caer. Ryu y Lyserg observaban atónitos.

Un hombre vestido con kimono aterrizó delante de ellos dos. Sostenía un báculo y un rosario en su mano izquierda. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y los miró.  
-...rápido...antes de que logre liberarse...vengan conmigo...  
-!este es el momento para vencerla! -dijo Lyserg  
-!no!...si se acercan ella, logrará vencer mi conjuro...!rápido!...vengan conmigo...  
El hombre golpeó el piso con el bastón y un dragón blanco emergió de la tierra. Ryu y Lyserg se subieron al dragón y salieron volando con una gran potencia.

A medida que se iban alejando, Ryu lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Lyserg miraba desde lejos en dirección al lugar donde pelearon.  
-eso estuvo cerca...-dijo Ryu...gracias, señor...  
-no es nada...-dijo el hombre-...estuvieron a punto de sucumbir ante una de las mas mortales técnicas de los dragones rojos...  
-disculpe, señor...¿como llego hasta aquí? ¿y quien es usted?  
El hombre asintió. -me llamo Kyougo...soy...un omnyouji...  
-¿omnyouji?...-dijo Ryu-  
-si...soy un shaman como ustedes...y he llegado hasta aquí para unirme a ustedes en esta hora de dificultades...  
-usted detuvo a esa chica...entonces es fuerte...-dijo Ryu  
-no...mi nivel de furyoku no es alto...solo conozco sus tácticas...-dijo mientras miraba el rosario  
-entonces dígame por qué tiene a un dragón con usted, señor...-dijo Lyserg-...ya que esos sujetos suelen tener como estandarte el dragón rojo y usar las técnicas antiguas de ese clan...  
-Lyserg...¿como sabes eso? -le preguntó Ryu. Lyserg miraba a Kyougo muy serio. -seguramente tu viniste con esa doncella Jeanne...-dijo Kyougo-...en realidad...yo trato de detenerlos porque fui testigo de sus acciones y por eso...tengo un dragón blanco...  
Kyougo miró hacia Lyserg. -debemos reagruparlos a todos ustedes...ustedes son los únicos que pueden detenerlos...yo solo...puedo aconsejarles...  
-Lyserg...creo que este hombre está de nuestro lado...-dijo Ryu.-estoy seguro de que podemos confiar en el...  
-esta bien...-dijo Lyserg.-...lo mas importante es llegar hasta Yoh y los demás...  
-----  
-asi que ese tal Kyougo te trajo...-dijo Fausto  
-si...el omnyouji Kyougo me avisó de este lugar...-respondió Silver  
-entonces ese señor debe saber como derrotarlos...-dijo Manta con cierto optimismo. Silver cerró sus ojos.  
-puede que sí...pero ese tipo es muy reservado...aunque no creo que tenga malas intenciones.  
Fausto miró hacia afuera. -debemos ir con Don Yoh y los demás...debemos reunirnos...  
----

El dragón blanco de Kyougo iba volando rápidamente mientras Ryu y Lyserg estaban mirando hacia el frente, muy atentos así como el mismísimo Kyougo. Un breve rato de silencio transcurrió.  
-...prepárense, llegaremos al bosque...puede que algunos de sus amigos estén allí...  
-dígame...señor...-añadió Ryu-...¿hará lo mismo de hace un rato?...  
-si...es el único método, por ahora...-respondió Kyougo-  
Ya estaban acercándose a una extensa zona de gigantescos árboles mientras Ryu y Lyserg observaban a los lados tratando de ver algún indicio de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, Kyougo miró su rosario y sus ojos se cerraron.  
-los encontré...-dijo levemente  
-!¿De verdad?! -dijo Lyserg  
-si...pero están contra dos así que necesitaré la ayuda de ustedes dos...  
-cuente con nosotros...-dijo Ryu apretando su espada de madera

La intensa carga de energía acumulada en el lugar hizo explosión devastando gran parte del bosque. Horo Horo, arriba de su espíritu acompañante frunció sus manos y apretó sus dientes en rabia.  
-!rayos!la naturaleza no se merece esto!  
Ren, encima de Basón, contemplaba al enemigo. Habían aplicado gran fuerza en los ataques y desde meses había venido haciendo un entrenamiento, pero era de poca ayuda. Sus oponentes parecían luchar con una fuerza que no era normal.  
-...es como si...-dijo pensando en voz alta-...es como...si algo los hiciera mas fuertes...  
Chocolove se rascaba su cabeza desesperado. -!orale!esto se me hace injusto!...

Yoshiki los observaba contento. -Miyuki tenía razón...-dijo en voz baja-...sus consejos nos permitieron llegar hasta este nivel...venceremos a los mas fuertes del torneo y así...llegaremos hasta el reino sagrado...  
Takashi también pensaba de forma muy segura. -...solo falta que se deshagan de Yoh Asakura y todo el camino estará libre...venceremos a Ren Tao y llegaremos como triunfadores...  
Takashi miró hasta un lado. -!alguien se acerca!Yoshiki!atento!

El dragón blanco de Kyougo se divisaba a lo lejos mientras Ren Tao, Horo Horo Y Chocolove rogaban porque no fueran enemigos. Takashi y Yoshiki se preparaban y en un momento Takashi pudo reconocer al dragón.  
-...es imposible...el dragón blanco...  
El dragón blanco estaba aproximándose cuando Kyougo se levantó y saltó mientras el dragón se introducía en su báculo y al levantarlo, la misma luz cegadora apareció. Takashi se cubrió sus ojos antes, sin embargo una serie de cadenas de luz lo aprisionaron.  
-!¿que demonios...?! - y una cadena le aprisionó tanto que lo dejó en un estado de inconciencia.  
----  
-...muchas gracias...-dijo Horo Horo mientras todos estaban a bordo del dragón blanco volando a toda prisa alejándose del bosque  
-...¿cuanto tiempo durará el sello?... -preguntó Ren  
-hasta que ellos o alguien más los libere...-respondió Kyougo  
-...¿y digame...donde estan Yoh y los demas?...-dijo Horo Horo  
-hay tres presencias cerca...-dijo Kyougo cerrando sus ojos  
El dragón blanco siguió volando velozmente a través del cielo y mientras terminaba de salir del bosque, las montañas parecían emerger y hacerse mas altas a medida que proseguían.

Manta, Fausto y Silver caminaban por las montañas, cuando vieron a un dragón a lo lejos.  
-es el...-dijo Silver-...el espíritu de ese señor...  
-es grandísimo...-dijo Manta considerando la lejanía en la que estaba.  
Arriba del dragón, Ryu logró ver a Manta, Fausto y a Silver. Poco después aterrizaron en la montaña.  
------

Mientras todos estos sucesos acontecían, Yoh continuaba caminando por el lago hasta que se encontró a una solitaria figura que miraba hacia el lago, perdiendo su mirada en el mismo.  
-amo Yoh...-avisó Amidamaru-...tenga precaución...  
-si...-respondió Yoh-...es la misma mujer que nos atacó...  
Yoh desenvainó a Harusame e hizo la posesión de objetos.

Miyuki miraba al mar, al parecer ignorando a Yoh. Hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia el y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.   
-...nos vemos de nuevo...Yoh Asakura...-dijo con cierto énfasis en el apellido  
Yoh percibía un toque de ira reprimida, muy sutil en ella. -...¿donde están mis amigos?...tu debes saberlo...  
-...ellos...están enfrentando a los demás...te sugiero que te preocupes por ti ahora mismo...  
-escucha...-dijo Yoh muy serio-...no tengo deseos de perder el tiempo contigo...déjame pasar...  
Ella movió su dedo índice negando. -...esta vez va en serio...tengo...-y su mirada se hizo mas severa-...que acabar con Yoh...Asakura...la contraparte de Hao...  
-...¿por que tienen ese deseo hacia mi?  
-me alegra que hayas preguntado...-dijo ella con complacencia-...como contraparte de Hao...fuiste parte de el...yo...debo eliminar a todo aquello que tenga que ver con Hao y su...maldita dinastía...  
-...¿acaso tienes rencor hacia la familia Asakura?...no entiendo por qué lo dices así...  
-...Hao Asakura y su dinastía, son rivales nuestros...y míos en especial...así que...-y señaló a Yoh-...los aniquilaremos a ustedes, empezando por ti, luego exterminaremos a los que viven en Izumo...  
Yoh pensó en sus padres y abuelos. -!de ningún modo dejaré que los toques!  
-...aun falta ese humano llamado Manta, la chica llamada Tamao, a tus queridos amigos...y...-dejó una pausa para contemplar el rostro enfurecido de Yoh-...como no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo, también tengo que matar a tu prometida...como era su nombre...ah si, Anna Kyouyama...las Itakos pueden ser muy molestas...-y se rió con saña.  
-!¿como te atreves a deleitarte con semejantes cosas!¿acaso no te importa matar a los demás?!  
-...hace muchísimo tiempo que renuncié a lo que llaman misericordia para con los rivales...y tu me recuerdas tanto a ese sujeto...que de repente tengo deseos de matarte...!Dragón Rojo!

Un gran dragón rojo apareció detrás suyo rugiendo. Yoh se pone en guardia.  
-¿de veras piensas que puedes combatirme?...hace mucho tiempo que vengo estudiando tu estilo de combate...déjame ver...usas a ese humano llamado Amidamaru y por consiguiente, su kenjutsu es tu modo de ataque...  
-¿que dijiste?...-dijo Yoh  
-pues claro...si logro derrotar tu kenjutsu, que es la cuchilla de buda...tu estarás acabado...  
-amo Yoh...-dijo Amidamaru con preocupación.-...si ella lee los movimientos de la espada...  
-tranquilo...-dijo Yoh con seguridad.-...lo solucionaremos...  
-!Amidamaru! -dijo Yoh mientras sacaba la espada legendaria-...!posesión de segundo grado!  
-!a la orden! -respondió e Yoh formó el espiritu de la espada.  
Miyuki observó la espada con aprobación. -tu espada posee un hermoso brillo...sin embargo...  
Miyuki desenvainó su espada e hizo su posesión de objetos. -vamos a comprobar si eres tan fuerte...-y se puso en guardia.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo y sus espadas chocaron fuertemente. Yoh contenía su fuerza, era tanta como la que sintió cuando peleó con Hao. Enseguida Miyuki empujó y golpeó su espada haciendole retroceder. Harusame vibraba con el golpe recibido. Yoh no podía creer que ellos fuesen tan fuertes como Hao.  
-esto no es posible...¿acaso?...  
Miyuki lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa de confianza. -¿de verdad pensaron que Hao era el único ser que podía llegar a ese nivel?  
-¿insinúas entonces que eres mas fuerte que el?  
La sonrisa del rostro de Miyuki desapareció y su expresión lucía sombría. -me gustaría mucho enfrentarlo...y así demostrarle a ese cretino de lo que soy capaz...  
Miyuki miraba a Yoh concentrada. -imaginaré que tu eres Hao...así pelearé mejor...

Yoh observaba paralizado mientras un aura roja cubría a Miyuki. Ella corrió hacia el y empezó a mover su espada con furia. Yoh repelía los ataques con mucha dificultad. Eran rápidos y fuertes, como si la espada de ella fuese un martillo y a la vez tan liviana que le permitía atacar con rapidez. Yoh retrocedió respirando aceleradamente mientras Miyuki no parecía estar cansandose. Miyuki siguio con el ataque haciendo que Yoh marchara hacia atrás. En un momento, Yoh logró separarse de ella.  
-!Cuchilla de Buda! -gritó Yoh ejecutando el corte.  
Miyuki contuvo el ataque y lo dividió en dos. Yoh no podía creerlo. Era cierto lo que ella decía.  
-muy bien...voy a mostrarte un poco de mi kenjutsu...  
Miyuki giró la espada y la colocó en forma paralela al suelo, sosteniéndola con sus manos, llevando la hoja a la altura de su rostro y la punta de la hoja en dirección a Yoh. Yoh se preparó para recibir el ataque. Los ojos de ella brillaban y sonrió mostrando un poco sus dientes por debajo de la hoja que le tapaba la boca.  
-!colmillo de dragón!  
Yoh no vio la espada, pero si, un brillo que atravesó sus ojos, casi hiriéndolos y enseguida, una serie de profundos cortes horizontales aparecieron en su pecho. Yoh sangraba bastante y no pudo ver nada por unos instantes hasta que se tocó la herida y sintió la sangre caliente de su cuerpo.  
-no pude ver nada...  
-ni siquiera yo, Amo Yoh...-le respondió Amidamaru  
Miyuki hizo un movimiento rápido y la sangre de Yoh cayó en el suelo, dejando la espada limpia. -haré esto rápido...aunque puede que te duela mucho...pero tranquilo Yoh...haré que tu alma llegue al paraíso...tampoco tengo deseos de que vague por aquí...ni que esté en nuestro futuro reino...  
Miyuki caminó hasta Yoh y levantó la espada. -...los colmillos de mi dragón te dejarán ciego...no harás nada...así que...hasta nunca...  
Miyuki hizo el movimiento, pero dos rayos, rojos y azul, le hicieron detenerse y retroceder.

Zenki y Kouki aparecieron delante de Yoh en guardia, protegiéndolo. Miyuki, a pesar de todo no estaba sorprendida.  
-los espíritus del pergamino...¿como no recordarlos?...pertenecieron a Hao...  
Yoh miró hacia detrás suyo y vio como Anna venía corriendo. -...sabia que estarías cerca...-dijo Yoh sonriendo-  
Anna miró sus heridas. -logró hacerte daño...- Yoh sonrió. -no es muy grave...además esa chica es muy fuerte...  
Anna dirigió su vista hacia Miyuki.

-así que has llegado...me imaginé que te entrometerías...-dijo Miyuki con resignación-...las Itakos suelen ser así...pero lo que me sorprende mas es que tienes a los espíritus de Hao...impresionante...  
-...aquí la única entrometida eres tú...andas perturbando las vidas de nosotros de ese modo...y eso francamente me molesta mucho...-dijo Anna con una frialdad total en su rostro  
-...creo que estás mas molesta porque he herido a tu queridito novio...¿o no?  
-si...eso me enferma...además soy su prometida...-dijo con énfasis-...mas respeto...  
Miyuki apuntó su espada. -maravilloso...me gusta esa actitud...voy a darte mis respetos, Itako...vamos, usen los dos sus ridículos poderes espirituales y los enviaré directo a la muerte, aunque tranquilos que los mataré juntos...  
La imagen del Dragón rojo se formó detrás de Miyuki mientras Yoh y Anna se preparaban para su ataque.

Continuará...

**Notas de Hikaru:**

Miyuki Saikawa, mi primer intento de meter en un fanfiction un personaje original mío y realmente antipático, como Ryoko Takeda en "Dos destinos cruzados". Debo decir que Ryoko es mas mala. XDD

Reviews are welcomed!!!

Mata ne.


	5. El regreso

**Shaman King Dragones Rojos**

Capitulo 5 - El regreso de Hao.

Kyougo y los demás iban volando a bordo de su espíritu acompañante, el dragón blanco.  
-tenemos que llegar cuanto antes...-dijo Manta-..  
-si...mucho me temo que los dos se estén enfrentando a Miyuki...-dijo Kyougo con temor-...ella es demasiado fuerte...  
Todos guardaron silencio mientras Manta pensaba en sus amigos y en la terrible batalla que podrían estar disputando.  
-----

Miyuki observaba a sus dos rivales mientras una densa aura espiritual se formaba alrededor suyo. Miyuki fijo su atención en Zenki y Kouki.  
-¿como rayos pudo tener a los espíritus de Hao?..-pensó-...entonces ella les llevó la bitácora...entiendo...pero Hao aun era capaz de controlarlos, a menos que...  
Miyuki agudizó su mirada. -aquí voy...!dragón rojo!

Miyuki blandió su espada y con la fuerza de sus movimientos, varias ráfagas de poder espiritual iban directo hasta Yoh y Anna, sin embargo, ambos pudieron evadirlas. Miyuki siguió blandiendo la espada y agitándola, provocando que decenas de ráfagas rojas volaran por el lugar.  
-la muy estúpida tiene un poder sorprendente...-dijo Anna  
-si, y no se como atacarle...-respondió Yoh-...¿alguna idea?...  
Anna levantó su rosario y Zenki y Kouki atacaron al mismo tiempo. Miyuki saltó y con una sonrisa de absoluta confianza...  
-!colmillo de dragón!  
Los ojos de Anna quedaron en blanco y casi al instante dos cortes aparecieron en su brazo izquierdo. Zenki y Kouki cayeron al suelo violentamente.  
-!¿pero como pudo dejarme ciega por un momento?! -dijo Anna cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y abriéndolos al rato.  
-...a pesar de lo lejos que estabas de ella, pudo cegarte con su ataque...-dijo Yoh

Miyuki se reía. -no solo se como combates, Yoh Asakura, sino que hace tiempo me interesé por el estilo de las Itakos. Las Itakos de la familia Asakura casi siempre suelen tener poderes constantes, aunque tu seas una buena excepción...  
-¿acaso tu también sabías como eran los espíritus de Anna? -dijo Yoh  
-las Itakos condensan poderes espirituales en sus rosarios y en sus rezos...casi siempre usan espíritus invocados, no muchas tienen espíritus. Además...desde hace varios años, el número de Itakos ha decrecido, por eso una que tenga un poder real de combate es algo inusual y en sus entrenamientos no se especializan en las batallas...si sabes a lo que me refiero...  
Anna se resentía de su herida mientras miraba a Miyuki. Miyuki regresó a su postura de guardia.  
-...lo me intriga mas es que hayas retenido a Zenki y a Kouki. Esos dos shikigamis son rebeldes por naturaleza y solo obedecen a alguien muy poderoso...  
Anna sonrió sarcástica. -tal vez es porque yo también soy rebelde como ellos...  
Miyuki se rió. -bonito sentido del humor...pero ya me dejaré de rodeos...!dragón rojo! - El dragón de Miyuki rugió fuertemente y la espada brilló de un rojo muy intenso.

-creo que esta vez si quiere matarnos...-dijo Yoh con susto-...yo no quiero morir en estas circunstancias, soy muy joven...  
Anna apretó sus dientes. -...ni yo...aun no he cumplido mis propósitos...-dijo y levantó el rosario.  
Miyuki levantó la espada. -esta vez lo haré...- Y su mirada se tornaba mucho mas severa. Un extraño brillo cubría sus ojos. Y corriendo, dio un gran salto.  
-!colmillo de dragón!  
La luz comenzaba a salir de su espada, cuando varias cadenas de luz salidas de la nada, aprisionaron a Miyuki, tanto, que soltó su espada y cayó al suelo de pie.  
-!Rayos! -gritó Miyuki-...! dragón blanco!  
Yoh y Anna miraron hacia arriba. Kyougo y los demás estaban a bordo del espíritu de Chocolove en su forma gigante. Kyougo estaba sosteniendo el báculo y el rosario. Sus ojos tenía un poderoso resplandor blanco. Mic aterrizó y ambos corrieron hasta ellos y subieron en el espíritu.

Miyuki miraba a Kyougo con profunda rabia y su rostro furioso se tornó desafiante.  
-escapa mientras puedes, dragón blanco...no podrás huir por mucho tiempo...  
El brillo en los ojos de Kyougo desapareció. -...Miyuki...la próxima vez será distinto...derrotaremos las ambiciones de ustedes...  
-...eso crees...crees que me conoces bien...ha pasado mucho y ya he cambiado...!lárgate de una vez! -gritó-...antes de que me libere...  
Kyougo miró a Chocolove y el espíritu despegó alejándose del lugar. Miyuki lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció. Un rato después, Miyuki ya se había calmado de la furia que tenía.

-Kyougo...ya me estoy cansando de que te metas...-dijo y destruyó las cadenas de luz con un brusco movimiento, liberando sus manos. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, Miyuki se sacudió el polvo de su fino traje militar y se acomodó su chaqueta y su cabello, en un fino ademán.  
-...me parece que tengo que hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho...-dijo con frialdad. Tomó la espada del suelo y sacó un pañuelo blanco y la limpió. La espada resplandecía con magnificencia. Se observó en ella. -...dragón rojo...  
El dragón rojo apreció detrás de Miyuki. -...tendremos que eliminar al dragón blanco...supongo que el debió hacerle lo mismo a los demás...vamos...-dijo y envainó la espada.  
-----

-...eso estuvo peligroso...-dijo Yoh mirando al cielo que estaba oscureciendo, ya mas calmado.  
-...por cierto...-dijo Ren-...¿a donde vamos?  
-al único lugar en que estaremos seguros..-respondió Kyougo-...y al único lugar con gente no enemiga.  
-¿quiere decir que hay una aldea aquí? -dijo Horo Horo  
Kyougo asintió. -en ese pequeño asentamiento viven un buen número de personas. Hay un lugar donde podemos ir.  
-un momentito...-dijo Ryu-...¿no se suponía que este era un camino hacia los grandes espíritus?...¿como es que hay gente viviendo aquí?...¿y como sabe usted eso?  
-...Ryu...-intervino Silver.-...los apaches son los encargados de vigilar el territorio.  
-si...-dijo Kyougo-...desde tiempos antiguos. Por favor...aclararé todas las preguntas y dudas al llegar a la aldea. Falta muy poco.

-!miren! -dijo Manta señalando-...ese es un grupo de tiendas...  
Todos se asomaron y con gran asombro contemplaron el grupo de luces, que salían de un grupo de tiendas de campaña instaladas.  
-allí deben vivir mas de quinientas personas...-dijo Lyserg  
-...!pero si se ve igualito como los apaches! -dijo Chocolove  
-...si...casi, casi igual...-dijo Horo Horo.

Al bajar en el lugar, todos miraban hacia todas direcciones. Los pobladores parecían ser gente como los apaches, incluyendo sus ropas y todos se los quedaban mirando con expectativa.

Enseguida, un grupo de hombres, encabezados por la líder de los apaches llegaron. Hizo un saludo.  
-bienvenidos...-dijo la apache.-y se dirigió a Silver. -has hecho bien en venir...  
-!usted! -señaló Ren. !¿usted que hace aquí?!  
La apache tosió un poco. -por si no lo saben, este es el camino hasta los grandes espíritus...  
-¿que? -dijeron todos.  
-pero si ese camino era un bosque en el que se veían los grandes espíritus a lo lejos. Aquí no se ve nada. -dijo Horo Horo  
-cierto. Eso se debe a que el Valle del Hielo cubre toda esta zona. Detrás de el está el bosque que ustedes vieron la ultima vez en el torneo.  
-...esto me está hirviendo mi cerebro...-dijo Horo Horo  
-...entonces si pueden llegar hasta los grandes espíritus...-dijo Yoh-  
-...los dragones rojos han provocado un caos en la aldea, obligándonos a quedarnos en esta zona. Son fuertes y ambiciosos. -dijo la anciana  
-...es decir que, este problema es mas grave de lo que creíamos...-dijo Ren  
-le pedimos que por favor los derroten...solo ustedes pueden lograrlo...o eso al menos es lo que dicen los espíritus...  
-...pero si están ma' fuertes que nosotros...son mu' poderosos...-dijo Chocolove  
Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que una voz muy familiar habló.

-entonces tendrán que moverse si no quieren morir...

Todos se dieron vuelta y realmente es difícil explicar lo que sucedió en ese instante. Yoh y sus compañeros se quedaron con una terrible expresión de sorpresa.  
Ante ellos, la persona que nunca creyeron volver a ver apareció. Una capa blanca se movía con el viento.

-!!!HAO!!! -gritaron todos realmente impactados

El mismísimo shaman Hao Asakura, el mismo que hace unos meses trató de matarles en la pelea de los shamanes estaba frente a ellos, con el mismo aspecto de siempre. Tenía una ligera sonrisa, como si disfrutara viendo las caras de sorpresa y espanto de los demás.  
-...Tu...-dijo Ren Tao con absoluta rabia-...miserable...  
Todos hicieron posesión de objetos y lucían muy furiosos, excepto Yoh y Anna, que estaban como en un parcial estado de shock.  
-yo también estoy encantado de verles...-dijo Hao con sarcasmo disfrazado-...cuanto tiempo...Yoh...  
Yoh estaba quieto mientras Amidamaru le miraba preocupado.

-...así que regresaste...desgraciado...-dijo Anna con un odio tan profundo que Manta al verla, sintió un profundo terror, no como solía ser ella.  
Hao aun continuaba con la misma expresión, mientras los demás estaban listos para atacar.  
-..!voy a devolverte todo el sufrimiento que nos provocaste! -dijo Anna y levantó su rosario cuando Yoh le detuvo.  
-!no me detengas, Yoh! -gritó ella-  
Yoh negó con la cabeza. -no dejes que el odio te absorba...- dijo muy calmado-...lo que pasó ya está atrás...  
-!¿y como demonios pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados?!...al ver a ese sujeto me provoca arrancarle el alma mientras respira...-dijo mirando a Hao  
-...no, Anna...-dijo Yoh- hacer lo mismo sería ser como el...- Anna guardó el rosario mientras se calmaba.  
-muchachos...-dijo Yoh-...no necesitamos pelear con el...recuerden a los dragones rojos...  
Hao lanzó una carcajada. -ninguno ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

-ya basta, por favor...-dijo otra persona  
-¡Doncella Jeanne! - exclamó Lyserg  
Jeanne y Marco estaban cerca de Hao. Jeanne y Hao intercambiaron miradas.  
-lo que menos necesitamos aquí es una masacre entre nosotros...necesitamos unir fuerzas.  
-!esto es el colmo! -dijo Lyserg-...!¿como piensan que estaremos en el mismo bando de...de Hao?!  
Kyougo se interpuso entre Yoh y sus amigos y Hao. -...se perfectamente que lo odian...pero el también esta en contra de los dragones rojos...  
-entonces...-dijo Ren Tao-...¿insinúas que el mismísimo Hao, el gran y poderoso shaman que dice ser...-dijo con ironía-...esta obligado a que unos seres diminutos como dice el que somos, se unan con el en un solo bando para derrotar a esos sujetos?  
Hao no parecía estar perturbado por el comentario. -así es...-dijo sonriendo-  
-!es imposible! -dijo Lyserg-...el solo esta buscando el momento perfecto para asesinarnos...  
-es buena idea...-dijo Hao jugando-...podría hacerlo mientras bajan la guardia...-dijo burlándose de el

-!por todos los cielos! -exclamó Kyougo-...!es suficiente!...!Hao!tus comentarios son inoportunos!...los dragones rojos ya deben estar liberándose del sello y hallarán el modo de atacarnos...!por favor! dejen sus prejuicios atrás...al menos hasta que derroten a los dragones rojos, luego pueden matarse entre sí...  
-si...-dijo Hao-...primero vamos a deshacernos de ellos...  
-esta bien...-dijo Yoh caminando hasta el.-...¿tengo tu palabra de que no harás nada contra mis amigos y yo mientras estemos del mismo lado?  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Hao asintió.  
-si, tienes mi palabra...pero cuando acabemos con el último...seremos enemigos de nuevo...no lo olvides.  
Yoh extendió su mano. -no lo olvidaremos...  
Yoh y Hao estrecharon sus manos. Yoh estaba muy serio mientras los demás le miraban.

-!muy bien! -dijo Hao felizmente-...!somos amigos¿que tal si comemos?  
-!desgraciado!no somos tus amigos! -dijo Ryu  
-!si! -añadió Lyserg-...solo estamos del mismo lado.  
-entiendo...-dijo Hao, al parecer sin importarle las miradas asesinas de los demás.-...me voy a tomar algo, nos vemos.  
Hao dio media vuelta y entró a una tienda cercana. Todos se lo quedaron mirando hasta que desapareció.

-...espero que sepa lo que hace...-dijo Anna mirando a Kyougo.  
Kyougo cerró sus ojos. -se que ese shaman es muy cruel, pero es muy hábil y sabe como combatir...  
Yoh sonrió. -creo que Hao tiene motivos para aceptar estar con nosotros...  
-si, pero ¿como sabremos si confiar en el?...-dijo Horo Horo  
-...entiendo lo que piensan...-dijo Jeanne-...yo misma tengo temor de el, pero yo pienso que estaba hablando en serio...  
-si, si...-dijo Ren cabeceando-...¿pero que motivo podría ser ese?...  
Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Kyougo miraba hacia la casa donde Hao había entrado.

La líder de los apaches afinó su garganta. -...por favor...acompáñenme...les daré un lugar donde puedan descansar de sus combates...  
Todos se marcharon con la líder de los apaches.  
----

En otro lugar, Miyuki estaba al frente de Arashi, mientras ella aun estaba en un estado de inconsciencia. Miyuki levantó su mano y una luz destelló fuertemente. Arashi cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a los ojos, tratando de ajustarlos a la luz del ambiente. El viento seguía soplando fuertemente, agitando su cabello mientras la noche reinaba en el sombrío lugar.  
-...señorita...-dijo Arashi-...por favor...discúlpeme...  
Miyuki sonrió. -...todos pasamos por lo mismo...-y miró a los que estaban detrás suyo

-Kyougo apareció y nos sorprendió...  
Arashi se levantó. -estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier castigo por mi ineptitud...  
-nosotros también...-dijo Yoshiki quien estaba al lado de Takashi, ambos con el rostro bajo-  
-...arreglaremos eso al llegar a la base...-dijo Miyuki-...andando...

---

Un rato después, Yoh y sus compañeros estaban todos sentados alrededor de una hoguera. Kyougo fue el ultimo en sentarse. Todos al parecer, esperaban hablar con el omnyouji.  
-muy bien...pregunten lo que quieran, shamanes...-dijo Kyougo

-...primero queremos saber algo...-dijo Ren tomando la iniciativa-...¿quienes son ellos?...¿shamanes de la clase sagrada o que?  
Kyougo aspiró un poco de aire y lo soltó. -...algunos de ellos son shamanes como ustedes...otros no...  
-¿a que se refiere con eso?...-dijo Ryu  
-...pues que parte del grupo no es...humano...pero no pertenecen a la clase sagrada...  
-¿entonces como es que tienen ese nivel¿por qué no participaron en el torneo? -dijo Lyserg  
Kyougo miró hacia la hoguera. -...todo...comenzó hace mas de mil años...

-...un shamán llamado Aki Miyazaki, perteneciente a un clan de samurais...consiguió invocar a un espíritu que tenía forma de Dragón...este espíritu era protector de la familia de los samurais y no era malo, al contrario, se dedicaba a cuidar de todos y era esencialmente honorable...  
...sin embargo, Aki Miyazaki tenía la clara ambición de ser el mas poderoso shamán de todos y apoderándose del dragón, lo transformó en un espíritu maligno...  
...pero Aki no estaba consciente de que el dragón que el tenía ahora no era tan fuerte y sin saberlo...retó a Hao y a la familia Asakura...

...Aki estaba plenamente confiado en que destruiría a Hao...su mas directo rival, sin embargo, los Asakura, liderados por Hao...lo destruyeron...o eso creyeron...  
...para ese entonces...Aki ya había tomado otro cuerpo y al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de ser el rey shaman gracias al torneo...trazó un difícil y ambicioso plan...  
...buscaría shamanes que quisieran matar a Hao o solamente acompañarle...les proveería espiritus acompañantes y acabarían con Hao...sin embargo...al sentir las energías de Hao que crecían mas y mas, se dio cuenta de que en el torneo no lo vencería...por eso aguardó mil años en que estudió la manera de derrotar al gran maestro Hao...

-por supuesto...ya entiendo...-dijo Yoh-...esa chica llamada Miyuki habló de que era enemiga de los Asakura...  
-si¿pero como es que obtuvieron tanto poder? -dijo Anna  
Kyougo la miró y a través de sus ojos se le podía ver a el ver mucho dolor y amargura.  
-...tu debes saber...que una persona llena de resentimientos tiene gran energía negativa...Aki estaba frustrado y resentido...esos sentimientos transformaron al dragón...pero lo mas triste es que aprovechó las tristezas de los demás para su beneficio...tomó sus energías y las expandió con sus conjuros...  
-ese tal Aki...-dijo Yoh-...¿es su líder?  
Kyougo asintió. -Aki es su líder y la segunda al mando es Miyuki Saikawa...los demás son soldados, entre ellos, los mas fuertes son Takashi y Yoshiki que pelearon contra el equipo de Ren, Arashi es la chica que combatió contra Ryu y Lyserg y los restantes son Kenji, Hideki y Matsuo...  
Kyougo los miró a todos. -...el secreto de que se hayan vuelto tan fuertes es el Ketsui...  
-¿el ketsui? -dijeron todos.  
-si...el Ketsui...que es lo mismo que la determinación de combatir...ellos utilizaron su Ketsui y a través de un doloroso entrenamiento, lograron elevar su furyoku al nivel de su ketsui...por eso es que Miyuki y los demás son tan fuertes...  
-¿pero como pueden volverse tan fuertes solo con quererlo? -dijo Horo Horo  
-no es solo por quererlo...es de verdad tener esa determinación...es estar decido...a hacer lo que sea.  
Kyougo miró a Yoh. -...ese secreto...al principio parecía ser algo muy utópico...lograr una expansión de poderes con solo desearlo...pero Miyuki lo logró...ella condensó todos sus poderes, al mezclarlos con sus emociones y el dragón rojo...-Kyougo exhaló un poco de aire-...ella cambió radicalmente...  
-¿cambió radicalmente? -dijo Ren Tao- Kyougo de repente se calló.  
-..señor...-dijo Yoh con preocupación.-...veo que le afecta hablar de eso...  
-si...-respondió el-...Miyuki era una chica con poderes espirituales muy bajos, sin embargo tenía capacidades como leer la mente o ver el futuro en sueños...solo cuando enfocaba su furyoku...pero cuando se envenenó del mas profundo odio...la llevó a asociarse con Aki y entonces consiguió al dragón rojo...ese dragón era extremadamente fuerte, pero Miyuki no estaba lista y ella misma ideo la manera de aumentar su furyoku con el ketsui que llevaba en su alma...ella misma entrenó duramente durante un largo tiempo y se volvió tan fuerte que...estaba dispuesta a matar a quien sea para destruir a Hao...  
-sus poderes debieron subírsele a la cabeza...-dijo Chocolove  
-así es...una persona que obtenga su fuerza de ese modo no es feliz...-dijo Kyougo-...por eso Aki estaba interesado en ella y juntos formaron el grupo de los dragones rojos...  
-¿y como sabe todo eso? ...-dijo Manta  
-...porque yo fui uno de ellos...- Todos quedaron en silencio. -...yo era miembro de la familia de Aki y fui maestro de Miyuki, pero al ver en lo que se habían convertido y en lo que habían convertido a los dragones rojos...no pude estar del mismo lado e intenté disuadirlos...pero ninguno de ellos iba a retroceder...por eso huí de ellos...Aki y Miyuki se habían convertido en shamanes como Hao...  
-bueno...-dijo Yoh levantándose-...ya todo está mas claro...tendremos entonces que hallar un modo de aumentar nuestros poderes...usted debe saber cómo...  
-si...-dijo Kyougo-...pero ahora mismo ninguno de ustedes esta listo...han perdido gran cantidad de furyoku y algunos tienen heridas...el proceso es muy doloroso...  
-...pero ellos atacarán en cualquier momento...-dijo Manta-...  
-estoy consciente de eso, joven Manta...pero no puedo permitir eso. Además ellos no harán nada ahora, debe estar replegándose y preparándose para combatir de nuevo, para acabar con mi sello...eso nos da hasta mañana...tiempo para que puedan reponerse y comenzar con el entrenamiento...  
-Muy bien...-dijo Yoh-...le haremos caso...todos estaremos listos para lo que venga  
Kyougo asintió. -confíen en mi...estoy seguro de que ustedes lo harán...

Mientras todos hablaban, a lo lejos, Hao Asakura observaba todo.  
-----

Un golpe partió la mesa en dos. Aki, el líder de los dragones lucía muy enfadado mientras Miyuki estaba en frente suyo y los demás detrás de ella.  
-!¿como demonios se dejaron detener por un estúpido omnyouji!respondan! -gritó Aki  
-...si vas a desquitarte con alguien, señor Aki...esa soy yo...-respondió Miyuki  
-debería hacerlo...-dijo el conteniéndose-...todo es tu culpa...tu lo dejaste ir.  
Miyuki no parecía estar molesta o culpable. Tenía una expresión sin emociones. Aki pareció calmarse por un rato y les dio la espalda a todos. -retírense...luego les daré nuevas órdenes.  
Todos se retiraron en silencio.  
Miyuki salió de la tienda donde estaba su superior y los demás estaban esperándola.  
-...¿que sucede?...  
-...perdónenos...-dijo Arashi-...somos un trío de incompetentes.  
-no digan eso...ustedes son mis camaradas.  
-¿como venceremos el sello de ese sujeto? -dijo Takashi  
-por eso no se inquieten...yo me encargo...ahora quiero que descansen..mañana hay mucho que hacer...

**Continuará...**

Notas de Hikaru:

Ya me han dejado reviews!!! Gracias a Nakontany y a Triple G...

Respondiendole a Nakontany: Ahora que leo esto... pues si. Iba volando para desarrollar la trama, a diferencia de otros fic...XD

Bueno, me voy a dar una propia review. Ya saben que en Star Wars, esta "la fuerza", en Shaman King "el poder espiritual" y en este fanfiction "el ketsui". (Otra loca teoria para obtener fuerza)

Y aparte hay veces en que intento darle a Chocolove ese acento gracioso que no me sale nada chistoso. Espero que el dialogo cuando Hao llega les haya gustado...

Me voy a subir los demás entre esta semana...faltan 10 episodios...

Y a ti, lector...¡tus reviews se agradecen!

Mata ne!!!


	6. Batallas en medio de la noche

**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos  
**  
Capitulo 6- Batallas en medio de la noche.

Miyuki entró a una tienda donde estaba Kenji, su camarada. Al verla le saludó muy respetuosamente. Ella le explicó todo lo que había pasado.  
-...entonces Kyougo reapareció...  
-Si. -dijo ella sin importarle lo grave que podría significar eso-... además, te va gustar la segunda noticia.  
-¿segunda noticia?  
-Si.-dijo Miyuki sonriendo-...¿pero por qué no le informamos a nuestro huésped?.  
Kenji asintió. -allí está, no ha hablado nada desde que llegó.  
Miyuki caminó hasta lo que parecía ser un campo de energía con forma de jaula. En ella, una pequeña figura yacía sentada asustada.  
-hola.. ¿cómo te va Opacho? ¿te gusta tu alcoba?  
El pequeño Opacho, amigo de Hao estaba allí mirándola con miedo en sus ojos.  
-¿por que la cara triste?-dijo Miyuki con cierta burla-...te tengo una buena noticia.  
Opacho aun estaba callado y Miyuki sonrió. -¿adivina quien está ahora con Yoh Asakura y su grupo?...tu querido señor Hao.  
Opacho tenía lágrimas en sus ojos -¿vio al señor Hao?...¿está vivo?  
-¿es cierto eso? -dijo Kenji.  
-Así es. La presencia de Hao y el espíritu de fuego estaban allí, en donde dejamos a los apaches...-dijo Miyuki mirando a Kenji y se volvió a Opacho-...sin embargo me encargaré de acabar con tu señor Hao.  
-¡el señor Hao no perderá! -dijo Opacho  
-¿en serio?...la ultima vez fue acabado por Yoh y sus amigos.. Esta vez exterminaré su alma.  
-señorita Miyuki. Matsuo la está esperando...-le avisó Kenji  
-bien...cuida de Opacho.  
-entendido.  
Miyuki salió del lugar. En otra tienda, un hombre enmascarado estaba sentado esperando a Miyuki.  
-Matsuo...¿te hice esperar mucho?  
-no...estaba descansando.  
-Matsuo...quiero pedirte algo.  
-le escucho.  
-Kyougo le enseñará a Yoh Asakura y a sus amigos el Ketsui, por eso tendremos que arremeter con todo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
-..Pero hay algo mas importante y sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-si...su venganza contra Hao.  
Miyuki asintió. -Quiero que mates a alguien... -Miyuki sacó un rosario de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Matsuo  
Matsuo asintió. -esta bien...¿pero por qué esa persona?  
-Hao tiene un especial interés en esa persona, sin embargo le odia por ciertos sucesos que tu conoces. -Miyuki le dio la espalda- Que cruel es el destino ¿no lo crees, Matsuo?  
-irónico, diría yo. –comentó Matsuo.  
La mirada de Miyuki se hizo mas severa y se dirigió hacia el de nuevo. -Cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de estar conmigo cuando derrote a Hao.  
-como ordene...  
------------------------------  
La noche lucía enmudecida, como si estuviera triste. Habían pocas estrellas, escondidas la mayoría por las nubes y la luna se asomaba tímidamente a través de ellas. En el lugar que habían formado los apaches, un grupo de árboles y una pequeña laguna estaba acompañada de una serie de tiendas de campaña, donde ellos habían podido instalarse. En el mismo lugar donde Yoh y sus compañeros habían hablado con Kyougo, este shaman estaba sentado a solas ante la gran hoguera, mirándola sin cesar. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió las pisadas que venían hacia el.  
Kyougo miró hacia un lado y estaba Manta allí parado observándolo.  
-...joven Manta...-dijo Kyougo-...¿que hace aquí?  
Manta se acercó a el. -...no puedo dormir en esta situación...  
-entiendo...hace mucho que no duermo plácidamente.  
-Usted debe estar muy preocupado por la batalla.  
-así es...hace mucho que juré combatirlos.  
Manta se quedó mirándola hoguera. -Usted debe tener una poderosa razón para estar en contra de ellos...para estar tan perturbado.  
-¿y por que dices eso?  
-porque cuando hablaba de esa chica...se ponía muy triste, eso lo sé.  
Kyougo sonrió. -...¿deseas saber mas de esto? ¿no es así?  
Manta asintió. Kyougo miró la hoguera. -...joven Manta, tome asiento, probablemente esto sea un poco largo.  
-Le escucho.-dijo Manta cuando se sentó a su lado.-

-por donde comienzo...-dijo Kyougo pensativo  
-Por esa chica...llamada Miyuki.Yoh me habló que quería matarle a el, a Hao y a la familia Asakura..  
-.Hace mil años, Miyuki era aprendiz, podía ver a los espíritus como tu lo haces, podía ver el futuro en sueños, leer la mente y realizar ciertos hechizos...sin embargo, Miyuki no era fuerte...para un ejemplo, tenía el nivel de alguien que tu conoces.  
-¿quien?  
-La chica llamada Tamao Tamamura.-Kyougo miró su rosario-...Miyuki era también muy insegura pero tenía un corazón muy amable, esos eran los días en que ella fue normal, pero conoció al líder de la familia Asakura quien le invitó a entrar a su familia y allí conoció a Hao. Miyuki lo admiraba mucho por ese talento que tenía...sin embargo...  
-¿que pasó entonces? ¿por qué esta contra el ahora?  
-...esa fatídica noche. Miyuki fue herida de muerte por el propio Hao.  
-¿pero...por que?  
-...por que ella se interpuso en su camino...porque ella no llenaba los requerimientos del maestro Hao...  
Manta estaba un poco impresionado. -¿y que fue de ella?  
-.A pesar de lo débil que era, Miyuki pudo sobrevivir y en esa misma noche, Aki se topó en su camino...y desde ese día, perteneció a los dragones rojos.  
-Entonces el odio que tiene hacia Hao es ese...por eso quiera destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con el, incluyendo a Yoh... ¡pero Yoh no es así! el no le haría eso a nadie.  
-Correcto...pero ella no lo entiende y aquella noche se transformó en otra persona...una que hará todo por cumplir su venganza...  
Manta miró la hoguera. - A veces pienso que Hao se merece un gran castigo, ha matado a tanta gente, shamanes, a los padres de Lyserg y ha hecho triste a tantos otros.  
-¿pero eres tu quien debe juzgarlo?  
Manta movió la cabeza negando. -Realmente me tiene confundido ese asunto...por un lado, pienso que el es cruel, pero a veces pienso que debe estar sufriendo una profunda tristeza...la cual oculta en esa sonrisa.  
Kyougo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Manta. -...apreciado Manta, has visto algo muy importante en ese shamán.  
-¿lo cree?

-si. - y retiró su mano- Según las leyes del mundo...toda acción destructiva debe tener su castigo.  
Manta miró a Kyougo. -...así era como los X-laws actuaban.  
-.No solo ellos...los grandes espíritus decidieron eso.  
-es cierto...Hao no tiene los grandes espíritus.  
Kyougo asintió. -Hao los obtuvo...pero fue vencido...por el poder de los corazones de todos...el ketsui de todos...  
-¿es eso lo que le enseñará a Yoh y a los demás?  
-yo solo les diré el principio...ellos deberán hacer el resto.  
-estoy seguro de que lo conseguirán...-dijo Manta-

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la laguna que estaba circundada de espesos árboles, Yoh estaba sentado a las orillas, contemplando las pocas estrellas que se comenzaban a vislumbrar en el oscuro cielo. El viento sopló suavemente, ondulando su cabello. Lanzó un suspiro y se tumbó en el césped cerrando sus ojos. Un breve momento de silencio transcurrió cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien muy cerca suyo. Yoh abrió uno de sus ojos y se sentó de nuevo.  
-...pero si eres tu, Anna.  
Ella estaba mirándole con su particular modo de hacerlo, sin expresar nada en sus profundos ojos oscuros. Yoh sonrió un poco y ella se sentó a su lado. Ambos quedaron en ese estado, silenciosos por un momento en el que la laguna empezaba a resplandecer como un espejo por la luz de la luna.  
-¿como sigues? -dijo Anna rompiendo el silencio.  
Yoh se llevó las manos hacia el pecho y con su habitual sonrisa respondió. -...bien...no es nada grave.- El viento sopló de nuevo. Ambos sintieron frío. -...¿y tu Anna? -preguntó Yoh  
-...eso fue solo un rasguño...  
Yoh asintió y miró a la laguna. -...me pregunto si la próxima vez., podré soportar su ataque...no puedo creer que sea tan hábil...incluso tanto como Hao.  
-Incluso Hao esta con nosotros...por algo debe ser.  
-¿tu crees que sea porque no puede contra ellos?  
-no...yo mas bien pienso que hay una razón mas...algo que lo limita.

Ambos quedaron en un petrificante silencio de nuevo.

Yoh suspiró. -...ahora es tan difícil, pero siento que debo seguir creyendo en que todo se solucionará...  
Yoh alzó su vista hasta el cielo mientras Anna le miraba. Ella apretó sus nudillos. El recuerdo del sueño que tuvo hace poco volvió a su mente. Desechó ese pensamiento. Ahora tenía cosas mas importantes que atender. Yoh se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella mirándole con un rostro optimista.  
-...no te preocupes, ya verás como sale todo bien.  
Anna sonrió. -...ya era hora de que lo dijeras...hace un momento sonaste muy deprimido.  
-¿en serio? -dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza. -...que cosas ¿no?...somos shamanes...y quizás solo por eso no sabemos si tendremos quietud siempre...-Yoh se rió-...que estoy diciendo...mi mayor deseo es tener una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones...  
-a eso se le llama pensar en voz alta.  
-si...hace años...no podía decirle de esto a nadie...no tenía amigos...no sé por qué en esa época era una persona tan solitaria...-Yoh bajó su rostro y no se podía ver la expresión de sus ojos. Anna se sorprendió en cierta forma al ver a Yoh así. Yoh levantó su rostro hasta mirarle. -...lo bueno es que gracias a estos poderes pude conocerte.  
El viento siguió soplando e Yoh se rió un poco nervioso. -por lo pronto creo que debo concentrarme en esos dragones y no en mirar atrás...je,je...

----------

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro lado de la laguna, otra persona observaba el paisaje, sentado en una roca entre las penumbras que casi le cubrían. Hao estaba contemplándolo todo desde allí.  
-que extraño que estés aquí...  
Alguien estaba detrás suyo hablándole. Sin embargo Hao no se movió de su posición.  
-¿que haces tu aquí...doncella de hierro?  
Jeanne estaba detrás suyo mirando a Hao sin aparentemente ningún tipo de expresión. Hao tenía sus ojos cerrados.  
-Nunca mencionaste por qué aceptaste ayudar a Kyougo...y el mismo señor Kyougo tampoco.  
Hao continuaba con sus ojos cerrados esperando las palabras de la doncella.  
-...¿acaso aún tienes..."algo" de compasión?  
-habla claro y de una vez..  
La mirada de Jeanne no cambiaba. -Te has comido a mi espíritu Shamash...pero eso no me impide tener ciertos poderes que me permitieron ver en Kyougo...tus motivos.  
Hao se rió. -¿y de veras piensas que Kyougo sabe todo?  
-no, pero es difícil creer que...quieras salvar a un ser que según tu es diminuto e inútil...y hablo de tu amigo...aquel pequeño...  
Hao se levantó y quedó cara a cara con Jeanne. -¿ah si?...¿y cuales son según tú las otras?  
A pesar de que Hao podría matarle, Jeanne le miraba sin ningún temor y en la doncella de hierro se dibujó una ligera sonrisa. -Me reservaré las otras...y por cierto, te digo que no tienes oportunidad.  
-eso lo veremos...Doncella Jeanne.  
Hao se marchó internándose entre las sombras mientras la Doncella de hierro le seguía con su mirada hasta que desapareció.  
------  
Yoh se levantó de donde estaba y aspiró el aire nocturno. Se mantuvo un poco en silencio.  
-...Anna...¿tu te encuentras bien? -le dijo mientras miraba al cielo  
Anna pensó un poco la respuesta. -...¿por que me preguntas eso?  
Yoh se volvió hacia ella y una nube tapó la luna haciendo que quedara mas oscuro.  
-Hay algo que te perturba...no tienes que esconder tus preocupaciones conmigo...  
-...Yoh...este no es...  
Yoh se arrodilló y la miró fijamente. -...hace un par de días...te vi...  
-¿me viste? -dijo Anna entre extrañada y molesta.  
-...esa noche...mientras los demás dormían...yo me levanté y..por casualidad pasé por tu cuarto...te vi cuando despertabas de aquel sueño...pero al ver que lo tomabas con calma...no entré a tu habitación...y luego estabas mas distante que de costumbre...pero...-Yoh bajó su rostro y la expresión de Anna cambió de molesta a preocupada. -...pero...no puedo decirte nada por algún estúpido motivo.  
Yoh miró a Anna de nuevo. -...por favor...no importa lo que pase...debes decírmelo...yo no leo mentes, Anna.  
Yoh retrocedió y se puso de pie mientras Anna se levantaba. -...ahora lo mas importante es vencerlos, por mi no te inquietes.-dijo ella con su expresión seria.  
-lo intentaré.  
Anna caminó un poco lejos de Yoh mientras el permanecía inmóvil mirándole.  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna-...¿me puedes prometer algo?...  
-Solo dime.  
Anna lo miró aun sin demostrar nada. -...¿regresaremos a Tokio? ¿puedes prometerme eso?  
Yoh estaba un poco extrañado de su repentina actitud. -...te lo prometo...regresaremos a Tokio, juntos.  
Anna asintió aun muy seria e Yoh sonrió.

-...que conmovedor.  
Una tercera voz se escuchó. Yoh y Anna miraban hacia todos lados.  
-...deben estar muy enamorados...par de mocosos.

Una ráfaga de viento apareció y se empezó a formar un tornado alrededor de Anna. Ella trató de usar su rosario, pero una descarga eléctrica le impedía moverse. El tornado se convirtió en una esfera de energía.

Enseguida apareció el mismo sujeto enmascarado que peleó contra Yoh en el cementerio, llamado Matsuo.  
-¡Tu! -dijo Yoh-...¡libera a Anna ahora mismo!  
-Me temo que ella no sobrevivirá. -y caminó hasta donde tenía encerrada a Anna. -Yoh Asakura...tengo órdenes de matar a esta Itako...pero quiero divertirme contigo...!si te atreves atrápame!

Un espíritu gigante con armadura de samurai apareció de la nada y tomó la esfera mientras Matsuo saltaba y se alejaba a bordo del espíritu volando. Yoh sacó sus espadas e hizo la posesión de segundo grado, el espíritu de la espada. El gran espíritu proseguía su camino mientras Yoh corría desesperado y con el espíritu de la espada se propulsó con gran potencia hasta casi volar.

Matsuo hizo un sonido de desagrado. -...ese muchacho está loco...usar su espada como cohete...-y se rió-...pero es original al menos...veremos si resiste en una batalla en serio...

Yoh parecía un cometa volando gracias al espíritu de la espada y continuó así por un momento hasta que logró alcanzar a Matsuo. El espíritu acompañante de Matsuo seguía volando, pero Yoh no podía resistir tanto y bajó a tierra. Yoh estaba respirando fuertemente mientras sostenía la espada.  
-amo Yoh...¿que haremos?...ese shaman puede volar fácilmente y nosotros no... -dijo Amidamaru  
-...el dijo que tenía ordenes de matar a Anna...así que no podemos perder el tiempo.  
Con un fuerte grito, Yoh se impulsó con la propulsión del espíritu de la espada haciéndole volar con gran fuerza.

-----

-estoy seguro que era ese sujeto...-dijo Ren-...y ese destello era el de la espada de Yoh...  
Todos estaban reunidos con Kyougo, al parecer todos habían visto mientras se alejaba Yoh detrás de Matsuo.  
-Entonces se ha precipitado...-dijo Kyougo-...tenemos que llegar hasta donde están ellos y rápido...!dragón blanco!  
El dragon de Kyougo apareció y todos abordaron rápidamente.

A lo lejos, Hao Asakura observaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol mientras el dragón blanco de Kyougo se alejaba en medio de la noche.  
-Están armando alboroto...-dijo Hao-...tendré que seguirlos...  
Hao bajó del árbol y cuando parecía que llamaría al espíritu de fuego, se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás, percibiendo la presencia silenciosa de otra persona.  
-Dudo que puedas hacerlo...-dijo una voz de mujer y de entre la oscuridad, una silueta comenzó a emerger. Un traje militar rojo apareció mientras se comenzaba a distinguir dos dragones bordados en las mangas. Hao quedó bastante sorprendido al ver el rostro de la mujer.  
-Miyuki...-dijo Hao impactado.  
El viento sopló haciendo que el largo y brillante cabello negro de Miyuki se ondulara. Ella pasó su mano por su cabello cuidadosamente.  
-Que bueno que aun sepas mi nombre...-dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa  
-...te ves igual...igual que...hace mil años...  
-Así es...hace mil años era Miyuki Saikawa...una débil e inútil Itako...que creía firmemente en el gran Maestro Hao...pero ahora, soy Miyuki Saikawa, numero dos de los Dragones Rojos, con órdenes de destruir a Hao y a su dinastía.  
Hao y Miyuki quedaron en silencio.  
-...¿destruir a Hao y a su dinastía?...¿tu crees que puedes vencerme?  
Un disparo de energía impactó a un lado de Hao cortando un árbol cercano de forma perfectamente vertical en dos partes.  
-Hace mil años no podía hacerte frente...pero luego de unirme a Aki y de comprobar que Hao Asakura se ha dividido en dos entidades...tengo claras posibilidades.  
Hao sonrió. -Veo que mil años te han hecho una impertinente, Miyuki.Kyougo me dijo que te habías vuelto muy fuerte...¿pero tanto como para retarme?  
-.Así es, y me aseguraré de exterminarte para siempre...o al menos de hacerte sufrir un poco...  
Miyuki desenfundó su espada. -¡dragón rojo!  
Un rugido rasgó el silencio del ambiente y el bosque se estremeció ante las pisadas del Dragón. Miyuki se subió al espíritu y apuntó su espada hacia Hao. -¡¿que esperas?! ¡saca a tu espíritu de fuego! Hao sonrió. -...como desees...  
El espíritu de fuego apareció y Hao estaba en su cabeza.   
-Esta vez...te devolveré la herida que me hiciste...Hao...  
-Mil años no te han enseñado mucho...Miyuki...si deseas morir...te complaceré...  
-Esta bien...pero no marcharé sola...haré que mi camarada mate a tu amigo Opacho...  
Hao se mantuvo en silencio y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en Miyuki. -...vaya, creí que el era otro inútil para ti.  
-No me importa lo que hagas tu o tus compañeros.  
Miyuki se rió sonoramente. -...por favor no finjas conmigo...¿crees que mil años solo han servido para elevar mi furyoku?...¿recuerdas que cuando era una simple Itako? podía leer mentes...ahora es mas sencillo...y mas cuando las personas comienzan a tener recuerdos tristes y dolorosos...como tu...Hao Asakura.

------

El aire era denso y el viento soplaba fuertemente. Hacía un frío terrible, insoportable para un ser normal. Había neblina a lo lejos y varias montañas se alzaban en la distancia. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de un impenetrable hielo. Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó. El espíritu acompañante de Matsuo aterrizó en el hielo y dejó caer en donde Anna estaba encerrada.

Anna no podía moverse, como si cadenas invisibles le impidiera moverse con libertad y evitando que pudiese invocar a Zenki o a Kouki. Matsuo sacó su arco e hizo aparecer de la nada una flecha cubierta de energía.  
-bueno...señorita...-dijo Matsuo acercándose a ella-...realmente no es nada personal pero mi superior me ha pedido matarle.  
-¿tu superior? -dijo Anna-...¿quien?  
-la señorita Miyuki Saikawa.  
-así que ella...es una cobarde, ¿por que rayos ella no viene y manda a otro?  
-la señorita tiene un asunto mas importante. Pero no se inquiete, la señorita Miyuki me pidió que fuese rápido y efectivo...Así que...  
Matsuo apuntó la flecha hacia Anna. -Le prometo que su agonía durará unos segundos...  
Matsuo apuntó hacia ella y disparó.   
-¡¡¡cuchilla de buda!!!!  
Con un fuerte corte la flecha se rompió en dos partes, evitando su cometido.  
Yoh estaba allí, respirando profundamente, luciendo un poco cansado. Aun tenía la posesión del espíritu de la espada y tenía una mirada desafiante, muy poco usual en el.

-Yoh Asakura...sabia que eras fuerte, pero no imaginé que llegarías tan rápido.-dijo Matsuo  
-...Déjala libre ahora mismo...-dijo Yoh serio  
Matsuo hizo un sonido de risa. -...y dime...si no lo hago ¿qué harás?...  
-...entonces...-dijo Yoh y levantó su espada.-...tendré que pelear contigo hasta lograrlo.  
Matsuo apuntó el arco hacia Anna. -...haz un solo movimiento y le disparo.  
Yoh quedó inmóvil mientras Matsuo parecía disfrutar maquiavélicamente de la situación.   
-ahora...quita tu posesión de segundo grado... y arroja tus espadas...  
-¡Yoh! ¡Es una trampa! -le gritó Anna-...!no lo hagas, Yoh! -le gritó Anna con profunda desesperación en sus ojos y en su tono de voz  
Yoh deshizo la posesión de objetos y arrojó sus espadas.  
-Veo que la estimas mucho...-dijo mientras su máscara se tornaba aun mas sombría-...eso me enferma..  
Matsuo le disparó un flechazo que impactó con fuerza en el brazo de Yoh. La sangre enpezó a brotar descontroladamente de su brazo.  
-!Yoh! -gritó Anna tratando inútilmente de liberarse  
-!Amo Yoh! -exclamó Amidamaru-...¡tiene que defenderse!  
-...no...-dijo Yoh mirando a Matsuo-...si lo hago...Anna saldrá perjudicada.  
-...pero Amo Yoh...usted...  
Matsuo se rió con un entusiasmo. -...¡estúpido! ¡podías fácilmente atacarme!...pero no lo haces por tus estúpidos sentimientos, me encargaré de mostrarte lo doloroso que puede ser amar a alguien...  
La máscara roja empezó a brillar y la mano de Matsuo se llenó de rayos de electricidad y de un aura densamente roja apuntándola hacia Yoh . -...!Yoh Asakura!te mostraré lo mas doloroso que puedes imaginarte! ¡¡¡ ilusión de pesadillas !!!! -gritó Matsuo mientras un rayo atravesaba la frente de Yoh.

-!Amo Yoh!  
-!Yoh! -gritó Anna al ver que Yoh se caía de rodillas en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco.

Una serie de desgarradores gritos sacudieron el aire. Yoh gritaba desesperado mientras se sostenía la cabeza, como si le fuera a estallar. El rayo estaba sacudiéndole y provocándole un indescriptible dolor. Lágrimas de dolor brotaron de sus ojos y de repente golpeó el suelo repetidas veces llevando todo un inexplicable arrebato de furia en el y luego deteniéndose mientras se veía una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Amidamaru estaba a su lado observándole inmóvil, mientras Matsuo se reía disfrutando del sufrimiento de Yoh.

-...Yoh...-dijo Anna con una voz casi sin fuerza mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos que estaban en blanco. Enseguida una profunda e hirviente sensación de rabia se instaló en ella. -¡¡¡desgraciado!!!! -gritó Anna mientras un aura espiritual se formaba en ella. Amidamaru y Matsuo se volvieron hacia ella mientras una energía espiritual estaba siendo emanada de Anna. Con un poderoso grito, Anna logró disipar el campo que la tenía inmovilizada. Matsuo estaba sorprendido mientras una expresión de puro odio y rabia estaba en la Itako. -...desgraciado...  
-...no puede ser...-dijo Matsuo-...se supone que su furyoku es demasiado débil.  
Anna parecía estar poseída por su rabia mientras Matsuo estaba contemplándole.  
-...lo que mas odio en este mundo son las personas que lastiman lo que me pertenece...- Anna se quitó su rosario. -...!Zenki!Kouki!  
Los dos shikigamis aparecieron instantáneamente a su llamado. -...me pagarás caro tu osadía...-dijo Anna mientras Zenki y Kouki brillaban llenos de furyoku.

**Continuará...**

Notas de Hikaru:

Bueno, otro capitulo,(lo sé...me tardé...sorry XD) le edité muchas cosas pero la historia sigue intacta.

¿no son odiosos Miyuki y Matsuo? Bueno...ya verán mas adelante el por qué de las cosas.

Hasta el siguiente...Mata ne! XD


	7. Campo de Pesadillas

**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos**

Capitulo 7- Campo de Pesadillas

Yoh estaba tendido en el suelo mientras su rostro estaba adoptando una expresión de intenso sufrimiento. Amidamaru estaba a su lado observando con gran expectación. Mientras que Matsuo miraba con gran sorpresa la gran cantidad de poder espiritual que se estaba liberando de Anna.

-¿como demonios...tiene tanta energía?...ella es solo una Itako...-dijo Matsuo  
Zenki y Kouki saltaron e impactaron contra Matsuo y su espiritu acompañante arrojándolos unos metros mas lejos de allí.

Anna corrió hasta donde estaba Yoh mientras el estaba en una especie de inconsciencia y se arrodilló a su lado, visiblemente preocupada por el. Se podía escuchar un débil susurro que venía de Yoh, pero era casi ininteligible.  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna a su lado-...resiste un poco más por favor...

Matsuo se levantó mientras su espiritu acompañante empezó a brillar y su armadura se hacía mas fuerte. Sus manos se recubrieron de metal y en su rostro compuesto de solo un par de ojos, una mascara apareció, una máscara con un rostro de sufrimiento. De la frente de su casco apareció un dragón con ojos rojos brillantes. Matsuo tenía su arco en su mano izquierda y apretó su mano con furia hasta romperlo.  
-...tendré que tomarme esto muy en serio...- y movió su mano hasta su espalda y sacó de la chaqueta una espada de hoja gruesa de corto tamaño. -...muy bien...Itako...usa tu estúpido poder espiritual...  
Anna aun miraba a Yoh mientras su expresión facial era tapada por su cabello rubio. Se levantó rápidamente mientras Amidamaru estaba observándole.  
-...cuida a Yoh...  
-como diga...-respondió Amidamaru-  
Matsuo se rió. -...pareces muy confiada...demuéstrame tu poder espiritual...y yo le enseñaré a tu querido prometido la mejor manera de agonizar...hasta morir...

Cuando Anna se dirigió a Matsuo, tenía la misma mirada de furia de hace rato. Matsuo se puso en guardia. Ella levantó su rosario mientras el espeso frío hacía que un inclemente viento corriera. Enseguida, Zenki y Kouki se pusieron en guardia. El viento continuaba corriendo y un tenso momento de silencio pasó. Con un potente grito, Matsuo expulsó su poder espiritual y su espiritu acompañante se arrojó contra los shikigamis tratando de golpearles. Sin embargo, sus puños fueron detenidos por Zenki y Kouki. Retrocedió y envió una serie de rápidos y poderosos golpes que el par de espiritus esquivaba con gran facilidad. Segundos después de la ráfaga de puños, Zenki y Kouki aterrizaron en el hielo sin alguna muestra de daño.

Matsuo estaba en cierta forma sorprendido y frustrado. No había imaginado que su oponente sería capaz de hacerle frente de esa manera. Sin embargo, por todo resultado, levantó su espada que le servía como herramienta de posesión y el poder espiritual del dragón rojo se incrementó. Su espiritu acompañante profirió un rugido atemorizante, sin emabrgo Anna no pareció darle importancia al detalle. Amidamaru estaba al lado de Yoh, aun en un estado de inconsiencia.  
-----

Yoh cayó al suelo. No había experiementado tanta cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo. Tenía cortaduras en sus brazos y piernas, asi como gran cantidad de moretones. Respiraba muy acelerado, pero no parecía sufrir por las heridad corporales, si no mas bién por la situación en que estaba. Sus ojos tenían una expresión de tristeza y dolor.  
-...no lo entiendo...¿por qué?...¿por qué está pasando esto?...¿por qué ustedes?...

Una risa se escuchó. -...estamos hartos de tus constantes manipulaciones, Yoh...  
Ren Tao y los compañeros de batallas de Yoh estaban allí, todos usando sus posesiones de objetos.  
-...eres un hipócrita...dices ser nuestro amigo pero solo esperabas el momento para liquidarnos y quedarte como el Shaman King...-dijo Ren  
-!Sabes que no es cierto! -objetó Yoh con vehemencia. -ustedes son mis amigos...yo no haría eso...  
-!mientes! -gritó Horo Horo. -...esa es tu excusa...solo nos usaste y nos venciste a cada uno...haciéndonos creer que juntos seriamos mas fuertes...  
-!Ren!Horo Horo!¿como pueden decir eso!juntos superamos muchos rivales!A Hao!  
Yoh miró a Ryu, Fausto y a Chocolove. -...¿ustedes también?...¿ustedes no me creen?  
-...tu solo nos usaste en tu equipo...-dijo Ryu fríamente -asi es...te aprovechaste de nuestros deseos...-dijo Fausto- -incluso de mi...-dijo Manta que estaba al lado de Fausto.

-Ya lo ves Yoh...-Hao llegó caminando. -la amistad no existe, es solo conveniencia...

-!mienten!eso no es cierto! -gritó Yoh llorando  
-¿ah si? -dijo Ren-...vas a ver lo que hacemos...Yoh...  
Ren y los demás atacaron a Yoh usando sus posesiones de objetos. Todos sus poderes chocaron contra Yoh haciéndole gran daño y enviándolo lejos de ellos. Yoh estaba tendido en el suelo y advirtió la presencia de alguien. Un par de zuecos estaban en su rango de visión hasta que levantando su rostro vió que Anna estaba allí y se levantó.  
-...!eres tu! -dijo Yoh con cierto alivio-...¿que sucede aquí, Anna?...¿por qué todos actúan asi?..  
Ella lo miró con frialdad. -...no te dirijas hacia mi de ese modo...¿quien te crees que eres?  
Yoh estaba paralizado. Ella no actuaba de ese modo hacia el.  
-Anna...¿acaso tu también?...-dijo Yoh mientras ella permanecía observándole con desprecio.  
-...eres un estúpido...Yoh Asakura...un débil e inútil...no solo eres un despistado y perezoso sino que eres un incompetente...ni siquiera pudiste ser el rey de los shamanes...  
-pero...es que yo...  
-!callate! -le cortó abruptamente-...hace mucho que debí haberme deshecho de ti...  
Había tanto odio en su mirada que Yoh solo estaba observándole mientras ella le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor.  
-...Anna...¿como puedes?...¿como puedes decir eso despues de todo lo que ha pasado?...despues de que prometimos regresar a Tokio...  
Anna levantó su mano disparando un rayo de energía que impactó en el hombro derecho de Yoh.Yoh se llevó su mano hacia su hombro sangrante mientras lloraba amargas lágrimas. -...¿por qué Anna?.. !!!¿POR QUE?!!!  
-----

El espiritu de Matsuo luchaba fuertemente contra los shikigamis de Anna. Sus puños combatían contras las armas de los shikigamis. Uno de los shikigamis le hirió en el brazo con su hacha mientras el otro le golpeó fuertemente. Matsuo subió a su gran espiritu y cargó con todo hacia Anna. Rápidamente golpeó el frio suelo mientras una nube de polvo blanco tapaba la visión.  
-...le di...-susurró Matsuo confiado.Pero cuando alzó su vista, observó con gran sorpresa que Anna estaba arriba del shikigami rojo. -!no puede ser! -gritó Matsuo mientras que el shikigami golpeó su espíritu con su hacha de una forma bastante impactante. Ambos cayeron al suelo abruptamente haciendo que el suelo se estemeciera. Anna observaba como su rival permanecía en el suelo mientras que Zenki y Kouki estaban esperando si se levantaba o no.

-!!!¿POR QUE?!!! -el eco de la voz desesperada de Yoh se escuchó en la mente de Anna.  
-...es Yoh...estoy segura que fue el...-dijo la Itako y miró hacia donde estaba su prometido.

Anna corrió hacia donde estaba Yoh quien aun estaba bajo el influjo de los poderes de Matsuo. Yoh estaba sudando, algo extraño, considerando la temperatura baja del ambiente y Anna colocó su mano en su frente.  
-...si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta el...-musitó con gran preocupación-...  
-he tratado...-dijo Amidamaru-...pero el amo Yoh no me oye...  
-...Yoh...escuchame bien...no debes dejar que algo como esto te derrote...debes resistir...resiste...se fuerte, Yoh...

-!La pelea no ha terminado!  
Anna miró hacia atrás mientras Matsuo estaba de pie con su espiritu acompañante.  
-...!Itako!...!aun no cantes victoria!...me ordenaron matarte y lo haré...  
Anna se levantó y empuñó su rosario mientras Zenki y Kouki estaba delante suyo. Matsuo hizo aparecer una espada igual a su herramienta de posesión, la cual tomó su espiritu acompañante. Blandió la espada y se lanzó al ataque con un gran salto. Zenki y Kouki recibieron el ataque conteniéndolo. Matsuo retrocedió y continuó atacando. Zenki captó su espada mientras Kouki evadió el filo de su espada y lo golpeó en el rostro.  
-!malditos shikigamis! -gritó Matsuo-...!tengo que vencerlos!  
Anna observaba a su rival. -tengo que derrotarlo para que Yoh salga de ese trance...!Zenki!Kouki!   
Zenki y Kouki regresaron hasta ella mientras Anna ponía sus manos como si rezara. -...controlar estos shikigamis era muy difícil...pero ahora...usaré todos sus poderes...¡shikigamis!...  
Una poderosa corriente de furyoku brotaba de Zenki y Kouki mientras Anna tenía sus ojos cerrados. -ataquen...  
Zenki y Kouki profirieron un estruendoso grito y saltaron al ataque mientras Matsuo y su espiritu acompañante respondían al ataque.  
-----

Simplemente no lo podía creer...  
Sus amigos estaban contra el. Todos aquellos que consideraba como sus hermanos, incluso su propia prometida. Aquello era insoportable. Tanto odio, tanta rabia con la que lo miraban. Si hubiesen sido otras personas, eso seria menos doloroso, pero...¿la gente que mas apreciaba?

Yoh estaba surfriendo. Esto no se lo había imaginado nunca, ni en sus mas horrorosas pesadillas.El dolor y la agonía sobrecargaban sus nervios. Nunca se había sentido tan solo en el mundo entero.

-"...Yoh...escuchame bien...no debes dejar que algo como esto te derrote...debes resistir...resiste...se fuerte, Yoh..."

-esa voz...-dijo Yoh aun con duda-...¿sera verdad?...-miró hacia aquellos que lo despreciaban ahora-...¿es esta la realidad?...  
De repente...un recuerdo llegó hasta su alma golpeada por la oscuridad.

-Yoh...-dijo Anna-...¿me puedes prometer algo?...  
-...claro...  
Anna lo miró aun sin demostrar nada. -...¿regresaremos a Tokio? ¿puedes prometerme eso?  
Yoh estaba un poco extrañado de su repentina actitud. -...te lo prometo...regresaremos a Tokio, juntos...  
Anna asintió aun muy seria e Yoh sonrió.

Como si hubiese recibido una sobrecarga de energía, Yoh se sintió con mucha fuerza, capaz de superar todo.  
-...entiendo...-dijo con una sonrisa-...no puedo dejarme vencer por esta ilusión de oscuridad...debo salir..debo regresar a mi realidad...tengo una promesa que cumplir...y no puedo fallarte, Anna...  
----

El campo lleno de hielo se estemecía con el choque de poderes. Matsuo y su espiritu estaban forcejeando contra Zenki y Kouki. Ambos shikigamis retrocedieron, pero solo para contraatacar. Ambos golpearon al espiritu enemigo y uno de ellos con su hacha logró deshacer la posesión de objetos. Matsuo se impactó contra el helado suelo. Sin embargo, aun tenía poder espiritual suficiente y tocó el suelo.  
-esta vez te mataré...  
Un espiritu apareció detrás de Anna. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y ya cuando sentía su presencia el espiritu estaba a punto de matarle cuando...

-!Espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

Una corte preciso detuvo al espiritu desparaciéndolo. Yoh estaba de nuevo en pie y lucía con mucha vitalidad en su rostro que tenía una gran sonrisa.  
-!Yoh! ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo ella asercándose a el  
-...Si...todo gracias a ti...-respondió el-  
Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia su enemigo que estaba de nuevo en pie.  
-miserable mocoso...¿como rayos saliste de mi ilusión?...  
Yoh sonrió. -..afortunadamente tengo a alguien como Anna a mi lado...si eso no hubiese pasado hace casi seis años...estoy seguro de que no hubiese llegado muy lejos...

Matsuo apretó con gran fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Enseguida un aura roja cubrió todo su cuerpo y su espiritu acompañante aparecía. Matsuo levantó la espada y el espiritu atacó. Yoh salió para recibir su contraataque. Usando el espiritu de la espada logró detenerle mientras Anna, invocando a Zenki y a Kouki le conectaban un par de golpes haciendo retroceder al enemigo.

-----  
"...!eres un estúpido!..." -gritó con rabia  
Un hombre yacía encerrado en un calabozo oscuro mientras estaba atado con gruesas cadenas.  
"...no debi haber confiado nunca en ella..." -dijo con frustración en su voz.  
-!callate! -le gritó el guardia afuera-..es mejor que disfrutes esta noche porque será la ultima en tu estúpida vida...-y se rió.  
No había luz de luna en esa noche. Sentía como si el mundo entero le abndonara, las estrellas casi no brillaban, como si sintieran pena por el. Mañana al amanecer, sería ejecutado por su clan rival. Estaba abatido por el dolor, pero no por morir sino por la traición del cual había sido víctima.

Era el lider de un clan de samurais que peleaban por un territorio dentro de Japón. Durante la guerra, Matsuo Yamada había sido un poderoso shogun, un importante daimio. Pero ahora, estaba derrotado, sus hombres asesinados en una horrible emboscada planeada por el líder del clan rival. Esa emboscada nunca la olvidaría. Sus sirvientes, fieles samurais, fueron emboscados y la mayoría asesinados por los rivales. Lo mas doloroso fue soportar la dura verdad. Se suponía que llegarían a un punto señalado por una ruta secreta, para reponer energías luego de combatir, pero alguien le avisó a los enemigos.

"Matsuo Yamada...-dijo un shogún mientras el estaba amarrado. Era su mayor enemigo y rival jurado. -...pobre de ti...tu ejercito esta diezmado...y mírate...das lástima..."  
Matsuo solo miraba en silencio soportando dignamente su aciago destino.  
"...me imagino que deseas saber quien nos dijo la ruta secreta...¿no es así?" -dijo con saña y disfrute malvado.  
-"dile que pase" -le ordenó a su subalterno

Enseguida una hermosa y joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones entró a la sala. Tenía un elegante y carísimo kimono. Matsuo la reconoció.  
"-...Ayako...no puede ser..."  
-"asi es...tu supuesta amante me dijo a donde y por cual camino irías...yo solo hice el resto..."  
-"¿por que Ayako?...!¿por que me hiciste eso?!..."  
-"...porque soy una espia...asignada para matarte...  
-"entonces...todo fue..."  
-una farsa montada por nosotros y Ayako aceptó luego de que tu mataras a su padre y hermano en la guerra...

Matsuo golpeó el suelo. Había confiado ciegamente en ella aun cuando sus amigos le advirtiesen de que sospechaban algo. Ese amanecer le matarían. Estaba resignado ya. Sin embargo esa noche...una misteriosa persona llegó al campamento.  
-Matsuo Yamada...-alguien con voz de mujer llamó afuera del calabozo  
-¿quien es?  
-...vengo a liberarte...  
Enseguida, la puerta fue destrozada en miles de pedazos. Miyuki Saikawa estaba allí, vistiendo un kimono rojo con negro con un dragón en el manga derecho.  
-¡¿quien eres?!  
-Aki Miyazaki te ha convocado para unirte a su causa...  
-...¿Miyazaki?...¿aun esta vivo?..pensé que Hao Asakura lo habia matado...  
-...esta de regreso y viene por un nuevo reino...dime...¿puedes ver mi espiritu?  
-si...es un dragon rojo...  
-muy bien...tienes lo necesario...¿quieres convertirte en shamán?  
-...shaman...suena bien...  
-si lo haces podrás conseguir cualquier cosa...Aki y Yo queremos un nuevo mundo para los que se unen a nosotros, los Dragones rojos...  
-¿y como sé que no me quieren utilizar?  
-ven conmigo y te mostraré.  
Miyuki y Matsuo salieron del calabozo y vio como los guardias estaban muertos. Un grupo de veinte hombres con dragones bordados en las espaldas y mangas de sus kimonos estaban esperando a Miyuki  
-entonces...es cierto...tienes poderes espirituales...  
-unete a nosotros...Aki Miyazaki te invita...  
Matsuo miró hacia el grupo de soldados. -...¿tu mataste a todos?  
Miyuki asintió. -...no era personal, pero muchos se interpusieron y los que se interponen...-Miyuki dio a entender claramente lo demás. Matsuo frunció sus manos. -...mis amigos y camaradas murieron...ya no tengo nada...  
-...al contrario...tienes poderes dormidos que esperan por despertar...¿o prefieres hundirte aquí?...¿solo arrepintiéndote de haber confiado tu corazón a una persona que de antemano te iba a traicionar?...  
-¿cómo sabes eso?...  
Miyuki le dió la espalda. -...hace un tiempo fui una Itako...una Itako que lee mentes con sentimientos en pena...pero ya no soy una Itako... Matsuo le miró sorpendido y asintió. -...tienes razón...esos asquerosos sentimientos fueron la causa de mi derrota...acepto...  
Miyuki le volvió a mirar. -...me alegro...pero debo advertirle que el camino de un shaman es dificil...  
-...eso lo sé...y acepto...seré uno de ustedes...  
----

-...no puedo ser vencido por esta clase de personas...-dijo Matsuo-...esta clase de personas con asquerosos sentimientos...yo, Matsuo...destruiré a todos los que se interpongan...los destruiré...y les haré pasar la peor de sus pesadillas...  
Los ojos de Matsuo adoptaron una extraña mirada llena de furia y locura. -!Los mataré!...!los mataré a los dos! -gritó mientras una gran cantidad de poderes emergían de su cuerpo.

-...¿que le esta pasando a ese hombre?...-dijo Yoh-...pareciera que estuviera loco...

-...¡¿que demonios esperan?!...!vengan!...¡vengan los dos y los mataré lentamente con mis poderes!...-dijo Matsuo mientras Yoh estaba a punto de atacar.  
-...Amidamaru...prepárate...-dijo Yoh sosteniendo el espiritu de la espada.  
Anna se adelantó. -...Yoh...por favor...déjame combatir contra el...  
-¿sola?...pero Anna...  
-escucha bien...esta batalla tengo que terminarla yo sola...porque tengo que darle una leccion a este shaman...  
-Anna...-dijo Yoh impresionado de ver su expresión facial. Unas pocas veces había visto esos ojos llenos de furia. -espera aquí...-dijo la Itako.

Anna se adelantó mientras Zenki y Kouki estaban a ambos lados suyo y ella sostenía su rosario.  
-asi que tu quieres morir primero...-dijo Matsuo-...muy bien...aqui voy...  
El espiritu de Matsuo atacó con mucha mas fuerza y velocidad. Los shikigamis de Anna esquivaban sus ataques y respondían con todo su poder, pero sus ataques eran inútiles, ahora Matsuo estaba tomando el control del combate. Con uno de sus puños aprisionó a Zenki y lo arrojó contra el suelo y con su otra mano golpeó a Kouki haciéndole gran daño.

Los daños de los shikigamis eran recibidos por Anna. Un gran dolor estaba en su cuerpo, especialmente en su frente, que estaba cubierta de sangre.  
-!Anna!dejame ayudarte! -le dijo Yoh  
-no...entiende...tengo que acabar con esto...debo demostrar que estoy a la altura de estas batallas...-dijo mientras se tocaba la herida de su frente-...la ultima vez, Hao destruyó el rosario de los mil ochenta...y no pude hacer mucho en aquella batalla...por eso...tengo que acabar con esto...además...le dije que me pagaría caro lo que hizo...  
Zenki y Kouki se levantaron mientras el espiritu de Matsuo se ponía en guardia.  
-...asi que me vas a castigar porque herí a tu queridito prometido...¿por qué no vienes y tratas de hacerlo?  
Anna levantó su mano en la que empuñaba su rosario y los shikigamis se levantaron. Matsuo atacó y ambos impactaron. Grandes fuerzas espirituales estaban en contacto, oponiéndose con gran fuerza e intensidad. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía ni siquiera un milímetro. Yoh observaba inmóvil y asombrado al ver tanto poder espiritual desplegado. El espíritu de Matsuo resistía el ataque de Zenki y Kouki con un solo brazo y con el otro libre volvió a golpear a los shikigamis. Sin detenerse cargó con todo y aprisionó a los espiritus de Anna. Matsuo saltó.  
-...¡Ilusión de pesadillas!...

Un rayo atravesó la frente de Anna. Matsuo aterrizó en el suelo mientras Anna estaba inmóvil y sus ojos estaban en blanco.  
-!Anna! -gritó Yoh asustado. Anna profirió un grito de gran dolor y se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras pasaba por su mente aquel terrible momento.   
---------  
Aquel instante...en el que todo pareció detenerse...en la batalla contra Hao...  
Hao era poderoso, pero sobre todo implacable con los que no cumplían con su ideología para su mundo de shamanes. ¿Pero llegar a extremos tan crueles como el arrancarle el alma a un ser vivo?  
Todo pareció detenerse...El tiempo se detuvo en aquel sombrío instante.  
Ni siquiera en sus mas profundas pesadillas, ella había pasado por una situación como esa. La sensación de dolor, agonía y rabia llegaron y golpearon su consciente, casi dejándole en un estado de parálisis.  
Aun podía oir su desgarrador grito...y aun podía recordar el momento el que le lanzó al suelo como si fuese basura.  
Allí estaba entonces Yoh Asakura, el shamán que había conocido desde que tenía unos diez años. El brillo de sus ojos se había disipado, su espiritu se habia esfumado...  
Realmente no estaba consciente si llorar o hacer algo. Solo podía verlo allí tendido...¿solo eso?  
Entonces la sensación enfermiza del odio mas profundo se apoderó de su alma...  
----

-...espero que lo disfrutes...Itako...-dijo Matsuo  
-¡Anna! -dijo Yoh corriendo hacia ella- ¡Anna!contesta!...  
Sin embargo nada sucedía.  
-----  
La mirada de Hao era diabólica. Había matado a Yoh. No conforme con eso, había asesinado a los demás...todo era desolación y ella solo podía ver el rostro sin vida de Yoh.  
Enseguida, una ventisca sopló fuertemente, tapándole la vista y cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en la mitad de un oscuro campo de nieve perpetua.

La nieve caía fuertemente. Hacía un frío espantoso, tan frío que le llegaba hasta la médula de sus huesos, martillándolos en puro dolor, casi impidiéndole caminar. Y el aire se hacía tan espeso, tan difícil de respirar que sentía que se ahogaba por ratos. Se tumbó al suelo congelado y lloraba en pánico. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer ningún sonido, como si su garganta se contrajera. Todo era oscuro, denso y muerto... No había ningún sonido mas que el viento implacable contra sus oídos. Este debía ser el mundo que quedó después de la destrucción total. Hao era el emperador e Yoh ya no existía.

"...esta es mi culpa...yo no luché lo suficiente...nunca hice nada por Yoh...solo lo atormentaba con mis regaños...nunca...fui amable con el...nunca le dije en su rostro que lo amaba con toda mi alma..."

-¡Anna!contesta!...¡Anna!  
-----  
Largos instantes pasaron en silencio hasta que abrió sus ojos y exhaló un profundo suspiro.  
-...no te preocupes...estoy bien...  
-Anna...¿de verdad estas bien? -dijo Yoh casi aliviado  
A pesar de la cruel visión de Matsuo, Anna aun estaba consciente.  
-gracias por despertarme...Yoh...  
-¿puedes combatir?  
-claro que si...solo observa...  
Caminó un poco mientras los shikigamis, Zenki y Kouki se volvían a levantar.  
-...eres bastante desagradable...te atreves a jugar con este tipo de cosas...de verdad me enfermas...

-...si vas a acabarme...hazlo ya...-le dijo Matsuo retándole.  
Anna levantó su rosario mientras pensaba en lo que había visto en aquel momento.  
"...si fallo en este momento...romperé mi promesa...con Yoh"  
Un brillo dorado cubrió a Anna y colocó sus manos como si rezara, mientras entre las manos estaba el rosario azul brillando. "...por favor...derróntenlo...Zenki y Kouki..."  
Ambos espiritus saltaron y Matsuo recibió todos sus poderes,chocando ambas fuerzas. Zenki y Kouki retrocedieron y volvieron a atacar.

Rápidamente atravesaron la posesión de objetos de Matsuo, como si fuesen dos relámpagos y el espíritu estalló en muchos pedazos. Matsuo gritó de puro dolor mientras que de su pecho estallaban varias heridas y su máscara era parcialmente destrozada. Cayó al suelo mientras que su espada estaba quebrada y de sus labios brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

Anna respiraba con dificultad y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Yoh llegaba hasta ella.  
-...!lo hiciste!...!lo derrotaste!...-dijo Yoh sonriendo  
-...eso supongo...-dijo con cansancio en su voz  
-...nunca imaginé que lo vencerías de ese modo y saliste de su ilusión rápidamente...  
-si, pero solo en ese momento...vi cosas desagradables...  
-...eres muy fuerte...me sorprendiste...ahora entiendo por qué querías seguir hasta el final...

-!Yoh!  
Yoh miró hasta arriba. El dragón blanco de Kyougo estaba sobrevolando mientras todos estaban arriba de el.  
-..es el señor Kyougo y los muchachos...-dijo Yoh contento  
-Justo a tiempo...-dijo Kyougo mientras miraba a Matsuo derrotado-  
El Dragón Blanco aterrizó en el frío suelo.

Continuará... 


	8. Points of Authority

**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos**

Capitulo 8- Points of Authority

-----  
Al mismo tiempo que Yoh y Anna confrontaban a Matsuo, una gran batalla se desataba entre Miyuki Saikawa y Hao Asakura. El dragón de Miyuki y el espíritu de fuego de Hao volaban rápidamente en el cielo mientras la doncella de hierro y Michael observaban asombrados el poder no solo de Hao, sino de Miyuki, quien parecía hacerle frente sin mayores problemas. El espíritu de fuego disparaba múltiples bolas de fuego que el dragon esquivaba con habilidad superior. Envió una ráfaga de viento y el dragon la encaró disparando una llamarada de fuego desde su boca.  
-es imposible...no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda combatirme de ese modo...-susurró Hao  
-...hace mil años...lo era...ahora mismo tengo una posibilidad de destruirte...  
-puede que hayas mejorado asombrosamente, pero aun soy el maestro Hao...no lo olvides...  
Miyuki se rió. -¿Maestro?...por favor...solo eres un hombre frustrado...un shaman que no pudo vencer a unos supuestos insectos...  
El rostro de Hao adoptó una expresión de rabia intensa.  
-Hao...mírate a ti mismo...los grandes espíritus dejaron vivir a Yoh Asakura y a sus amigos, te hicieron saborear la derrota...y lo que es peor...solo y sin compañeros...  
-te mataré...-dijo Hao conteniéndose la ira que sentía.  
-no...no pienso morir sin antes haberte hecho siquiera sufrir...  
-tu también estas frustrada porque nunca me fijé en ti...eso es...  
Miyuki bajó su rostro. -cierto...yo al menos era una inútil Itako...si, lo era...débil por amar a un cretino como tú...débil por creer que volverías a ser el Hao que yo amé y no la persona que casi me mata a sangre fría...pero al menos no soy la única que tiene ese problema...  
-¿a que demonios te refieres?  
Miyuki sonrió con maldad. -...tu mismo posees una gran tristeza...¿no es así?...primero porque tu mejor amigo te llamó monstruo...porque te miró de la forma que detestas...Opacho...  
Los ojos de Hao quedaron en blanco. -mientes...¡mientes!...¡no necesito a un imbecil como el!  
Miyuki se rió. -...y no solo eso...aquel shaman al que consideras que nunca debió haber nacido, me refiero a Yoh Asakura, posee fieles amigos y una persona que lo quiere, a pesar de sus defectos y que siempre ha estado con el, incluso siendo débil...y lo que no soportas, es que a pesar de que el no haya sido el rey shaman aun lo quiere...y se que te molesta, te molesta porque tu también te enamoraste de ella...  
Hao se rió. -has perdido el sentido...  
-no, Hao, puedes ocultar tus emociones...pero tus pensamientos no se encubren con una ligera sonrisa de ironía...cuando te veo a los ojos...veo la larga vida que tuviste, las batallas que confrontaste, las personas que derrotaste, pero veo también aquella oscura y fría parte de tu ser...  
-¿entonces lees mis pensamientos? -dijo Hao  
-...puedo leer pensamientos de los humanos normales con facilidad...pero cuando se trata de seres como tu, solo leo los sentimientos...la primera vez que combatí contra Yoh Asakura, leí sus emociones...tiene gran apego por sus amigos y por Anna Kyouyama...así como ella, su mayor apego es por ese shaman...estoy segura de que haría todo por el...por eso...al leer un shaman con profundas emociones, puedo imaginar como vencerlo...  
-...me importa muy poco lo que hayas leído en mi...te mataré ahora mismo...¡espíritu de fuego!  
El espíritu del fuego rugió y golpeó el dragón de Miyuki. Ella no pareció salir afectada y contraatacó, expulsando fuego de la boca del dragón rojo. Una ola de fuego cubrió a Hao y su espíritu y traspasaron el ataque. El espíritu de fuego salió airoso de ese ataque y sus puños chocaron contra las garras del dragón. Ambos shamanes retrocedieron.  
-...perfecto...contigo usaré la verdadera forma del dragón...-Miyuki levantó su espada-...!posesión de objetos...!dragón guerrero!  
Unas columnas de fuego cubrieron al dragón hasta formar una esfera de puro fuego. Hao observaba detalladamente la transformación del dragón rojo. Unas manos con piel escamosa, así como unas piernas gigantescas salieron de la esfera. La esfera explotó mostrando la forma final del espíritu. Era del mismo tamaño y altura del espíritu de fuego, tenía piel roja y escamosa, con una armadura en su pecho, brazos y piernas, así como un casco de dragón en una cabeza sin rostro, apenas con un par de ojos negros.  
-observa bien...esta es la figura real del dragón rojo...Hao...veremos quien, luego de mil años aun puede continuar...  
-me parece bien...estoy harto de ti...  
-cálmate, Hao...aun no llega lo mejor...  
Los puños de ambos espíritus chocaron con gran intensidad, durante unos momentos, haciendo que fuego brotara del choque de fuerzas. Ambos dejaron de chocar y Miyuki con su espíritu comenzó a enviar puñetazos, los cuales eran repelidos por el espíritu de fuego. Ambos espíritus aterrizaron y el espíritu de Fuego envió una corriente de viento y se lanzó a atacar a Miyuki. El dragon rojo contuvo la ventisca, sin embargo, el espíritu de fuego puso la mano en su cara y explotó una llamarada de fuego que cubrió al dragon rojo. Luego, el fuego fue rechazado por Miyuki, estando ambos intactos.  
-...que te parece...-dijo Miyuki ante un sorprendido Hao-...mil años no pasan en vano...-y se llevó su mano a su corazón-...si tan solo hubieses entendido lo que te dije en aquel momento...no estarías en esta situación...  
-...no necesitaba consejos de una débil aprendiz de Itako y menos ahora...-dijo Hao  
-eres tan arrogante...-dijo Miyuki con tristeza-...lo que te supliqué fue que no iniciaras una guerra entre los Asakura, pero estabas tan enfrascado en destruir a los humanos y en dividir a los shamanes que no te distes cuenta...de nada...de lo que te pedían tus propios familiares...ellos solo querían vivir en paz, pero tú...tu sentías compasión por ti mismo porque los humanos no te entendieron...Hao...por esos ideales condenaste tantas almas...y a mi...me robaste el alma y el corazón...desde esa noche...en la que destruiste a la Itako Miyuki Saikawa...  
-----  
Nunca escuchabas a nadie...siempre crees que nunca estás errado en lo que piensas...  
-... Hao-sensei...!detengase!...¡por favor!...-supliqué con toda mi alma, pero tu solo nos miraste a todos, a tu familia y a tus discípulos y afirmaste: -...los humanos son seres estúpidos, con pensamientos absurdos...el poder que un shaman tenga será el centro de poder de sus mismos camaradas...y por eso seré el shaman king...este mundo será purificado...por mi...el futuro emperador Hao...

-¡no podemos permitir eso! -dijo un miembro de los Asakura-...el mundo no puede ser regido por alguien como tú...te detendremos, Hao...  
-...¡esperen!- intervine yo-...los Asakura no pueden matarse entre si...Hao-sensei...recapacite...  
-...quítate...Miyuki-san...-dijo Hao con una frialdad absoluta en su rostro-  
-¡No!...!esto es absurdo!...somos amigos...somos de la misma clase de shamanes...Hao-sensei...  
-...ellos se oponen y yo no me detendré...quítate antes de que te destruya...  
-!no puedo!los Asakura son mi familia!y usted es mi sensei!  
-Miyuki-san...-Hao levantó su mano-...retírate antes de que Zenki te mate...!hazlo!  
-...¿se atreverá a matar a uno de sus fieles seguidores, sensei?  
-si sigues, te mato...  
-entonces, decida, sensei...  
Aquel rayo fulminante fue tan rápido que el dolor sobrevino segundos después...creo que fue con Zenki que me heriste de muerte...y luego...agonizando...tu cubriste la casa de los Asakura con sangre y después de aquella noche de sangre, ...esa noche encontré al dragon rojo...y...la Itako que aspiraba a ver el territorio sagrado con su venerado maestro...murió...  
Destrocé mi rosario en mil pedazos...y los esparcí alrededor de las tumbas de los que murieron aquella noche...para ese entonces...habían nacido los dragones rojos...  
----  
-desde ese día...juré destruirte y a todo aquello que esté conectado a ti...por eso mi deber es exterminarte con Yoh Asakura...tu contraparte...  
Sus miradas estaban encadenadas, mientras Miyuki se resentía de sus antiguas heridas espirituales.  
-...la herida que abriste hace mil años se rehúsa a cerrarse...solo espera justicia para poder descansar en paz, asi, Miyuki Saikawa, shaman del clan de los dragones rojos, finalmente esperará el momento para tener descanso, el dia en que te destruya habrá terminado mi viaje y regresaré a Izumo para llevarle flores al lugar donde murió y renació Miyuki Saikawa...  
El dragón rojo rugió y Hao aun permanecía mirándole con un semblante endurecido.  
-...¿a que te refieres con el lugar en el que renaciste?  
-...esa noche...las heridas físicas eran leves rasgaduras al lado del caos mental que estaba viviendo...por eso...renuncié a todo...a mis poderes, a mi pasado, a mi misma, para recibir al dragón rojo...este espíritu se nutre básicamente, de mis pensamientos, por eso es que alcancé este nivel...porque mi ketsui es destruirte...eso es lo que me ha mantenido esperando durante mil años en aquel letargo...durmiendo...  
-así que...Aki y tu estuvieron en una animación suspendida durante mil años...por eso es que lucen iguales que en esa época...  
-...el conjuro de Aki que me enseño fue la clave de eso...mientras tu empezabas a alcanzar tus reencarnaciones, nosotros aumentábamos nuestros poderes y dormimos hasta ese momento...cuando tu combatías contra Yoh Asakura y sus compañeros y luego...los estudiamos a cada uno...  
-otra cosa...solo los grandes espiritus dejarían que ustedes entraran al reino sagrado...¿como rayos sabían esta ruta?...  
-...uno de los apaches nos entregó el pergamino...que dice que en Kyoto se podía entrar a una zona lejana del reino sagrado...y por eso estamos aquí...supongo que ni tú sabías ese secreto...  
Hao guardó silencio y Miyuki sonrió.  
-terminemos esto...-dijo Hao

-"Miyuki...Miyuki..."  
Miyuki miró al cielo. -¿señor Aki?  
Hao también escuchó esa voz que reconoció al instante. -es el...  
-"Miyuki...Matsuo ha sido derrotado..."  
-¿Que?...¿quien lo hizo?  
-"la Itako que pensabas asesinar ha despertado el Ketsui"  
Miyuki estaba con un semblante disgustado, sin embargo su rostro adoptó una cara inexpresiva. -espero sus órdenes, señor...  
"tu pelea con Hao será en otro lugar...regresa"  
-como ordene...

-vaya...tus planes han fracasado...  
Miyuki asintió sin darle importancia. -tienes razón...subestimar a las Itakos como ella...son errores fatales...pero...aun tenemos la ventaja...  
-¿y piensas huir?  
-...tengo aparte de matarte, algo muy importante también que cumplir...apoderarnos del espíritu supremo...  
-eso nunca lo permitiré...-dijo Hao  
-espero que trates de detenerme y así...antiguo sensei...veremos quien vive...y quien desaparece...

Miyuki y su espíritu despegaron del suelo y se perdieron entre el cielo oscuro. Hao quedó mirándole y cuando ya se había marchado, el shaman llevó su mano hasta su pecho y retiró la capa, mostrando la sangre que brotaba de su herida.  
-jamás imaginé que sus poderes eran tan grandes...en algún instante debió de haberme alcanzado sin yo sentirlo...  
----  
Kyougo y los demás habian alcanzado a Yoh y a Anna en el Valle del hielo. Mientras los demás estaban con ellos dos, Kyougo observaba a Matsuo quien parecía agonizar. Movido por la figura sangrante del shaman, Kyougo trató de acercarse, sin embargo...

-...Vaya...si que son fuertes...  
Un hombre apareció detrás de Matsuo. Tenía un traje militar negro y rojo con un dragón bordado en el pecho y dos en las mangas, con unos guantes negros y su cabello era negro con reflejos rojos y sus ojos eran negros. Kyougo lo reconoció al instante  
-!Aki!  
El shamán sonrió. -cuánto tiempo...querido hermano...  
-...de nuevo apareces...¿hasta cuando piensas manipular a estos shamanes?

-!Tu!...!tu eres el causante de todo esto!...-le gritó Yoh  
-Yoh Asakura...te hemos subestimado grandemente incluso a tu prometida...quien con gran fuerza ha superado a Matsuo...el número cuatro del clan...  
Aki tomó a Matsuo mientras se despedía de Kyougo. -muy pronto nos veremos cuando los grandes espíritus nos llamen...  
-¿a que te refieres? -dijo Kyougo  
-pronto se aserca la hora...la batalla entre ustedes y nosotros...y los grandes espíritus están conscientes de ello...por eso...-y se rió-...no vemos...  
Dio media vuelta y una ventisca lo cubrió y cuando la misma se disipó desapareció.  
-----  
-señor Yoh...señorita Anna...lo hicieron muy bien...-dijo Kyougo  
-...nos costó mucho llegar hasta aquí...-dijo Horo Horo-...por algún motivo...el viento no nos dejaba avanzar...  
-y era como una barrera invisible...-dijo Manta  
-esos eran los grandes espíritus...-dijo Kyougo  
Todos guardaron silencio. -!un momento! -dijo Ryu-...¿quiere decir que los grandes espíritus nos han guiado hasta aquí?  
-así es...incluso a los dragones rojos...por algún motivo...  
-me gustaría saber que piensan esos grandes espiritus...-dijo Ren-...primero la lucha entre shamanes que tuvimos con Hao y la suspensión del torneo...y ahora...estos shamanes que parecen ser demasiado fuertes...  
-yo mismo quisiera saber eso...-dijo Kyougo  
-----  
Miyuki llegó hasta el lugar donde sus camaradas estan reunidos. El dragon rojo en su máxima forma aterrizó y Miyuki bajó del espiritu.  
-...¿donde está Matsuo? -le preguntó a Arashi quien estaba con Yoshiki y Takashi  
-está muy grave...sígame...  
Entraron a una tienda y allí estaba el shamán tendido con vendajes por su pecho y cabeza. A un lado suyo, estaba los restos de la máscara que solía usar. Matsuo tenía sus ojos cerrados y los abrió. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un breve lapso de tiempo.  
-...he fallado...-dijo con una voz quebrantada  
-ya me enteré...ella te derrotó...-dijo con un rostro serio  
-sus poderes espirituales han alcanzado el nivel del ketsui...lo vi en aquel instante...el resplandor dorado cubría su cuerpo y el de los shikigamis...era muy fuerte...además...-Matsuo observó su máscara-...ambos destruyeron las ilusiones que les envié...

Miyuki le dio la espalda. -creo que fue por olvidarme y dejar de creer en los demás...cuando pienso en eso...nunca debí haber cerrado mi alma...  
-quizás tengas razón...Matsuo...pero aun sigo creyendo en la inutilidad del corazón humano...  
-eso es porque ya no es humana, señorita Miyuki...  
-asi es...soy un despojo de humanidad...de carne y sangre...un shaman...un shaman lleno de odio...  
-señorita Miyuki...-dijo Matsuo-...espero recuperarme y seguir luchando...por que...no tengo nada mas en el mundo que a usted y a mis camaradas...  
-aunque te levantes...no derrotarás a Anna Kyouyama...sabe de tus ataques...  
-no importa...es lo unico que tengo...  
Miyuki salió de la tienda mientras Arashi le esperaba.  
-le llama el señor Aki...  
-entendido...

Miyuki entró a la tienda donde su superior le esperaba. Aki estaba sentado en el suelo mientras el cuarto permanecía casi en la completa oscuridad, iluminado solo por unas pequeñas velas. Aki miraba el shaman que continuaba rezando solo, apartado de ellos.  
-Miyuki...-dijo Aki -...¿mandaste a Matsuo?...¿no es así?  
-asi fue...-dijo ella  
Un breve momento de silencio pasó y Aki se levantó. -...de nuevo te dejas llevar por esa enfermiza sensación de odio...Miyuki...  
-al menos no soy la única por aquí...señor Aki...  
Aki soltó una pequeña carcajada. -siempre con esa marca de respeto...me llamas señor y cosas así...pero en realidad no me tienes respeto...si fuese así me habrías advertido de tus planes personales...  
-no tengo por qué...se supone que me has dejado libertad de hacer lo que quiera...  
-cierto...pero estas olvidando la enseñanza que te di aquella vez...debes liberarte de cualquier recuerdo o pensamiento y dejar la mente en blanco...solo así, tus poderes espirituales...fluirán...y el dragon rojo sentirá tu ketsui...  
-yo tuve la oportunidad de matar a Hao...pero subestimé a esa chica...  
-cierto...el que haya obtenido shikigamis de alto rango...significa que debemos apurar el paso...  
-¿y que hay de el? -dijo Miyuki-...desde que llegamos no ha hecho mas que mirar el pergamino y rezar...  
-falta muy poco...los grandes espíritus están a punto de hablar...  
-¿le esta pidiendo a los grandes espíritus que le deje pasar?  
-Si...los grandes espíritus permitieron que el portal del dragon se formara en Kyoto...estoy seguro que alcanzaremos nuestra meta...  
El hombre que permanecía rezando se levantó. -está listo, señor Aki...  
-muy bien...tan solo dentro de unas horas...los grandes espíritus nos responderán...  
Miyuki miraba a sus dos acompañantes. -"solo dentro de unas horas se decidirá todo...Hao...prepárate..." -pensó  
----

Continuará... 


	9. El llamado de los grandes espíritus

_Nota: Ante todo, agradezco a aquellos que se pasaron por aquí y también a aquellos que dejaron sus mensajes . Son los que me animan a seguir con esto. Gracias :)_

* * *

**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos.**

_**Capitulo 9 - El llamado de los grandes espíritus**_

**

* * *

**

Yoh y sus camaradas estaban de regreso. Fausto había atendido las heridas de Yoh y especialmente las de Anna, quien había recibido un daño considerable. Ren y el resto de los demás estaban reunidos afuera de una de las tiendas. Fausto salió de la tienda.  
-¿Como están? -dijo Manta  
-Yoh esta bien...pero la señorita Anna esta muy débil...-respondió Fausto al lado de Eliza  
-Es lógico...-dijo Ren- Esa batalla debió haber sido dura  
-¿Y que haremos nosotros? -dijo Horo Horo  
-No lo sé...por ahora esperar...-dijo Ren  
-Un momento...-dijo Lyserg- ¿Donde está el señor Kyougo?  
-Atendiendo otros asuntos, eso creo...-dijo Ryu  
-Un momentito...-dijo Chocolove pensando. -¿Alguien sabe donde esta el temible Hao?  
Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa. Nadie había pensado en eso.

-No tienen que preocuparse por el...  
Silver llegó de improviso. - Hao está cerca...de aquí...no se imaginan lo que vimos cerca de aquí...en aquella laguna.  
Silver les contó la batalla que tuvo Hao con Miyuki. El la había estado viendo desde los árboles. Todos estaban callados mas de lo acostumbrado.  
-¿Quieres decir que esa tal Miyuki Saikawa puede vencer a Hao? -dijo Lyserg aun inseguro de tal declaración.  
-Lo vi con mis ojos y escuché su conversación. Hao hirió de muerte a Miyuki, quien era una Itako hace mil años y estaba en la familia Asakura.-dijo el Apache.  
-Increíble...-dijo Manta-...ese es el motivo, el verdadero motivo.  
-¿Que verdadero motivo? -dijo Lyserg  
-Miyuki puede leer las emociones de los shamanes, por eso trató de matar a Anna y a Yoh. -dijo Manta  
-¿Entonces Hao...?  
Manta cabeceó. Ryu y Horo Horo estaban un poco confusos. -Disculpa Manta, pero no entendemos nada...  
-No creo que ella haya desplegado todas sus técnicas...-dijo Silver-...si Hao la confronta de nuevo...  
-Sinceramente...-dijo Lyserg-No me importa lo que le pase a ese cretino, en realidad quisiera que pagara por todo el daño que ha hecho.  
-A mi no me agrada...-dijo Chocolove-...pero si esta de nuestro lado...  
Ren se levantó. -voy a buscar al tal Kyougo...quiero que me diga como uso el ketsui.  
-¡Voy contigo!-dijo Horo Horo  
-¡y yo!-dijo Ryu  
-¡Esperen!-dijo Chocolove- no se olviden de mi pue´...  
-yo también voy -dijo Lyserg  
Manta estaba con Fausto. -¿tu irás?  
-Si, por favor...encárgate de Yoh y Anna...  
-Claro...  
Manta se quedó con Silver mientras los demás iban a buscar a Kyougo.  
-Parece que has quedado impactado con lo que conté...-dijo Silver  
-No tanto por los poderes de Miyuki...-dijo Manta- Sino por lo otro. Creí de verdad que a Hao no le importó cuando Opacho le llamó monstruo...y mucho menos imaginé que se tenga esa clase de sentimientos por Anna.  
-Tal y como dijo Miyuki Saikawa...puedes esconder tus emociones pero tus pensamientos no se encubren con una ligera sonrisa.

Hao permanecía sentado mirando una fogata que estaba a lo lejos del pequeño poblado de los apaches. Estaba furioso y confundido. Su furia podría ser producto de las palabras de Miyuki, esas palabras que le confundían. Enseguida notó la presencia de Kyougo.  
-¿Que diablos haces aquí? -dijo el shaman  
-Silver me dijo que habías enfrentado a Miyuki...  
-Y seguro te contó todo.-dijo Hao con una sonrisa cínica-  
-Hao...-dijo Kyougo al ver su actitud- No me da gusto tu sufrimiento personal, de hecho no me gusta que la gente sufra, ni siquiera alguien como tú.  
-No tengas esa asquerosa lástima por mi... ¡la detesto!  
Kyougo se sentó a su lado. -Ahora entiendes lo que sintió Miyuki al verse despreciada por ti.  
-No me importa.  
-No mientas, se bien que sufres aunque no quieras...  
-¿Y qué?  
Kyougo cerró sus ojos. –Hao, el dia que dejes ese resentimiento atrás te darás cuenta del por qué estas solo.  
-No necesito a nadie, soy lo suficientemente fuerte.  
Kyougo sacó su rosario. -Hace mil años, cuando Miyuki era una Itako…-Hao lo miró y Kyougo tenía un semblante marcadamente deprimido-...su mayor deseo era estar contigo. Su determinación era pura y sincera, sin embargo, cuando se cruzó con Aki, su mirada tranquila cambió por aquella sin brillo, sin nada que expresar, como si hubiese muerto…  
-Le advertí que no se interpusiera, pero se comportó igual que todos aquellos que me dieron la espalda.  
-Nunca entendiste nada, lo hizo para que cambiaras de opinión y no te atrevieras a asesinar a tus propios familiares porque amaba al amable Hao Asakura, no al shaman que desea exterminar a los humanos y ser emperador.  
-Y dime... ¿Por qué insistes?  
Kyougo se levantó. - La llevé a la gran casa de los Miyazaki, me di cuenta de que tenía poderes espirituales, además tenía una pureza de espíritu que me hizo enseñarle lo básico de las artes de los shamanes, hasta el día en que conoció a los Asakura, cuando se fue me prometió que regresaría como una Itako y cuando nos volvimos a ver...  
-Tu fuiste su primer maestro...  
-Asi es. Era como mi hija...tenía el deseo que ella fuese toda una Itako, pero cambió radicalmente.  
-Ella te contó todo...  
Kyougo asintió. -Yo sabía que su mayor deseo era que tú cambiaras...pero perdió ese motivo, yo solo quiero que Miyuki recupere al menos un poco de su antiguo espíritu...ella y mi hermano.  
Kyougo se alejó de Hao. -Escucha bien...Hao Asakura...todos los shamanes poseen imperfecciones y tu no eres la excepción...debo admitir que eres un shaman excepcional y muy inteligente. Pero estas careciendo de un elemento muy valioso. Espero que lo descubras por ti mismo.  
Kyougo se marchó mientras Hao le seguía con la mirada.

Yoh estaba callado, mirando a Anna mientras ella dormía profundamente. El gran desgaste de energías había producido que ella cayera en ese profundo sueño. Yoh, por su parte no hacía más que mirarle pensando en todas aquellas ilusiones que vio y que le dolieron profundamente. Ahora más que nunca tenía un firme deseo de continuar adelante, acabar con este problema y regresar a su casa. Volvió a tener esa imagen en su mente de las ilusiones y trataba de imaginar que le había sucedido a Anna.

Desde que terminó la batalla, ella no había hablado ni una sola palabra con el ni con nadie. Era la primera vez que le veía combatir con aquella determinación y recordó que Kyougo le había mencionado sobre el ketsui...la determinación de combatir...  
"Seguro que esa es tu determinación..."-pensó Yoh y a la mente le vino las palabras de Anna con relación a la batalla entre ellos y Hao. En aquel momento en que regresó, vio aquella combinación de sentimientos en su mirada, algo a lo que Yoh no sabía como responder.

-Yoh...-dijo Manta en voz baja entrando.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Vine a verte...¿estas bien?  
-Si...  
Manta miró a Anna. -es la primera vez que le veo así...luego de un combate  
-Anna siempre se ha esforzado por ser muy fuerte...eso es porque no quiere que nada ni nadie le haga daño.  
Manta se volvió a Yoh. -Yoh...muy pocas veces hablas sobre ella, al menos conmigo...nunca me hablaste cómo se conocieron.

Yoh miró a Manta y sonrió. -Esta bien, te contaré...

Yoh miró a Anna con una sonrisa. -Cuando tenía diez años vivía en Izumo con mi familia, como ya sabes, los Asakura se han destacado en el campo de los shamanes y yo soy el heredero que debe pasar ese conocimiento a mis descendientes y continuar con la tradición, pero...cuando era pequeño, no era fuerte, al contrario, al principio tenía un cierto temor de ser shaman, aunque quería ser el shaman king.

Por eso, mi abuela pensaba que yo debía casarme con alguien que contribuyera a mi desarrollo como shaman. Yo estaba tan nervioso porque no sabía quien sería esa persona...-Yoh suspiró-...al menos hasta el día en que yo la vi por primera vez...Yo iba caminando por las calles de Aomori, entonces allí fue cuando nos cruzamos de repente. Enseguida escuché unas atemorizantes palabras que me decían que me mataría...  
-¿Anna?  
Yoh asintió -...hace años...Anna era mucho mas atemorizante...llevaba en su espíritu, un profundo odio y una gran tristeza. Cuando era muy pequeña, sus padres le abandonaron, por ese motivo tenía un gran desprecio por el mundo entero y las personas que habitan en el...  
Manta quedó sorprendido por la explicación. -Yo sabía que tenía un carácter muy duro pero nunca me imaginé el por qué...  
-Anna tenía grandes poderes que no hallaba el modo de controlar, por eso sus padres le abandonaron...y además...tenía una profunda soledad...  
-¿y nunca los volvió a ver?  
Yoh negó con la cabeza. -mi abuela Kino...tenía una cierta confianza en ella...y la nombró como mi prometida, aunque yo no supiera como manejar ese asunto. Hasta que el Oni apareció, el Oni era un demonio creado por la rabia de Anna, sin duda era muy fuerte...y por eso...  
Yoh se llevó la mano hasta su collar. -Yo tuve que hacer algo para salvarle...porque el Oni iba a matar a Anna...el Oni se alimentaba de su resentimiento, de su dolor y Anna no podía combatirle...por eso, yo…  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-A mi primer espiritu acompañante...  
-¿Que? ¿Tuviste un espíritu antes de Amidamaru?  
-Si, se llamaba... Matamune...  
-Matamune...-pronunció Manta-  
-Matamune era un espíritu en forma de gato...tenía una personalidad muy especial y era muy sensible...pero si yo hacía un posesión con el, desaparecería...  
-Y lo hiciste por Anna...  
- Matamune me dijo que tomara el camino que yo decidiera en mi corazón...y que siempre protegiera a la personas que son valiosas para mi, por eso, por eso lo hice... sus recuerdos están en este collar, el cual he llevado conmigo desde ese momento...  
Manta estaba prestando atención no solo a las palabras de Yoh, sino también a la expresion facial del shaman.  
-Ya entiendo...-dijo Manta-...por eso combatió de esa forma...  
-¿que dices?  
-Si, aunque nunca lo diga abiertamente, es claro que tu eres muy valioso para ella…  
-Si...pero yo fallé en ser el shaman king...

-No digas tonterías...  
Anna estaba despierta mirando al techo de la tienda.  
-te dije que no seré la esposa de shaman king sino la esposa de Yoh Asakura...  
-¡Anna! !¿Estas bien? -dijo Yoh  
-Por favor...-dijo Anna con cierto sarcasmo-...ese tonto se ha cruzado con la Itako mas poderosa...es una suerte que ese siga de una pieza...-  
Yoh sonrió. -estas mejor...has regresado a ser la misma...  
Anna volvió a mirar el techo de la tienda. -ese resplandor era el ketsui...  
-una cosa...-dijo Manta-...yo no sabía que tu aun tenías control de los espiritus de Hao...  
Anna sonrió. -ahora son míos...el sello esta renovado...  
-¿sello? -dijo Manta.  
-cuando salimos de Tokio me dijiste que tenías un arma secreta...y de esto se trataba...-dijo Yoh  
Anna asintió. -para colocar un sello sobre ellos, se debe sobrepasar los poderes de los shikigamis y colocar un nuevo sello en el pergamino, así que escribí mi nombre y borré a Hao...  
-en pocas palabras...son tuyos...-dijo Yoh y Anna asintió  
-ahora ese estúpido no me los podrá quitar...  
-no imaginé que habías aumentado tus poderes espirituales...-dijo Manta  
-claro...la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura debe al menos tener esta clase de poderes...  
Manta se rió. -es claro que ustedes dos son taaaan románticos...  
-¿Insinúas algo? -dijo Anna  
-¿Yo? ¡Nada!  
De repente un pequeño impacto se escuchó en la tienda.  
-¡Eso dolió!

Ren y los demás caminaban por el poblado apache, hasta que se cruzaron con Kyougo.  
-¿que hacen aquí? -dijo Kyougo  
-Queremos saber como despertamos ese tal ketsui...-dijo Ren-...la batalla se aserca y no hemos aumentado nuestros poderes...  
-El ketsui ya lo has sentido antes...ese poder radica en uno mismo...lo que quiero decir es que debes tener claro por qué vives y luchas...tus ideales...ese es el ketsui...la fuerza de determinación del corazón...  
-¿y como pudo Anna vencer a Matsuo? -dijo Horo Horo  
Kyougo lo miró . -ella tiene presente su determinación...su motivo...  
-¿motivo?  
-todos ustedes aspiraban algo en este mundo...todos tienen ideales y metas que cumplir...todo shaman debe tenerlas para seguir adelante y eso pasa con cualquier ser humano...hay humanos que superan barreras y vencen situaciones...ese es el ketsui...y no solo se usa en batalla, sino en la vida misma...es un secreto que cada uno posee y que es único...así como son cada uno de ustedes...  
-entonces...quiere decir que solo pensemos...¿eso es todo?-dijo Ren  
-no olviden a Hao...el es un shaman excepcional, pero su ketsui fue poseído por el odio...el ketsui de odio nunca derrotará a uno con pureza...luchen por aquello que desean, por aquello que quieren...cada uno tiene un lugar al que regresar, quizás alguien les espera...

-Mi familia...-dijo Ren  
-Pilika y la gente de mi pueblo...-dijo Horo Horo  
-mis amigos...-dijo Ryu  
-órale...los compadres de mi tierra...-dijo Chocolove  
-yo quiero seguir con mi vida...-dijo Lyserg  
-aun tengo amigos que me necesitan...-dijo Fausto  
Kyougo asintió. -cada uno tiene su propio ketsui...ese esta siempre con ustedes...solo deben sentirlo con firmeza...sin importar la dura situación en la que estén...a pesar de lo difícil...  
Ren sonrió. -los venceremos...como dijo Yoh, todo se va solucionar...  
-¡Si! -dijeron todos al unísono  
Kyougo sonrió. _-"estos chicos son muy especiales...estoy seguro que podrían salvar a Aki, Miyuki y los demás...espero que Hao también halle esa luz de esperanza..."_

-Dentro de unas horas recibiremos su respuesta...  
Aki estaba mirando el cielo mientras un hombre con vestimenta apache estaba detrás de el. Su piel era blanca y su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos negros tenían una especie de satisfacción.  
-Estoy seguro, señor Aki...que los grandes espíritus nos dejarán pasar...estamos aquí porque ellos no dejaron...-respondió el apache  
-Y dime, amigo Rain... ¿no te arrepientes de haber desertado de la aldea apache?  
Rain sonrió. -creo que alguien como usted debe regir el mundo...estaremos por encima de los humanos...  
-claro...así será...el futuro reino será maravilloso...te lo aseguro...

-El señor Aki y el señor Rain han estado mirando el cielo desde hace rato...-dijo Arashi quien estaba ante una gran fogata con Yoshiki y Takashi  
-Eso es porque han terminado de rezar...-dijo Takashi  
-Entonces entraremos al recinto donde están los grandes espiritus...-dijo Yoshiki con ansiedad  
-Así es...  
-Señorita Miyuki...-dijo Arashi  
Miyuki estaba con Kenji mirando a sus compañeros. Ella estaba vistiendo una larga chaqueta roja militar con negro abotonada hasta el cuello y un dragón negro estaba en su espalda. Mientras que debajo llevaba una falda negra y unas botas rojas con negro. Y en su lado derecho llevaba bordado su nombre en japonés.  
-señorita...-dijo Arashi-...esta llevando ese traje...  
-Ensucié mi traje con la batalla...además iremos al lugar donde están los grandes espíritus...debería llevar algo mejor que el traje usual...  
-Estamos listos...-dijo Takashi-...esperamos órdenes...  
-En este amanecer comenzará la batalla final...entre nosotros y esos shamanes...  
-Los derrotaremos, Kyougo no interferirá de nuevo...-dijo Yoshiki  
-Me parece bien...este amanecer será el inicio de un nuevo reino...  
-¡si! -dijeron ellos mientras Kenji miraba a Miyuki y ponía su mano empuñada en su pecho.

Hao observaba el cielo. Faltaba solo unas horas para el amanecer y sentía algo extraño en el, un presentimiento. Seguía mirando la hoguera mientras se tocaba el pecho. Miyuki había logrado hacerle daño ¿Ella? ¿Una simple Itako? Estaba claro que había cambiado. Como ella dijo, había renacido en aquella noche. Hao miraba la hoguera, bastante confundido porque ella había visto en el, sus emociones, su mas profunda debilidad. Hao apretó sus puños mientras aplicaba una gran tensión muscular en sus dientes, apretándolos. Era imposible que eso sucediera, pero sucedió. No quería admitir que en aquel momento en que su mejor amigo le llamó monstruo, sintió una profunda tristeza. Estaba cansado de que lo abandonaran de ese modo. Y lo otro, tampoco quería admitir que odiaba el hecho de que Yoh tuviera a alguien como Anna de su lado, dispuesta a realizar cualquier cosa por el, le irritaba, porque le gustaba las personas fuertes, que le desafiaran, y mas alguien como Anna, que tenía esa forma de actuar tan decidida y sin miedo. Y se dio cuenta de que recuperó a sus antiguos espíritus acompañantes, se había superado. Y en cierta forma, le producía algo de dolor que le odiara de esa forma. Todo porque amaba a Yoh. Eso leyó en su mente.

Hao miró a su derecha, una sombra le observaba desde los espesos arbustos. Pero Hao sabía quien era.  
-Tu de nuevo...-dijo Hao  
Jeanne salió de entre la oscuridad. Hao y ella intercambiaron largas miradas.  
-¿vas a decirme ahora que la justicia me está cobrando todo lo que hice? ¿Doncella de hierro?  
Jeanne no habló. Hao se levantó.  
-¿acaso estás muda? ¡Di algo de una maldita vez!  
-Hao...  
Hao se detuvo. Jeanne le miraba de una forma muy extraña, sin odio, pero sin lástima.  
-nunca imaginé que guardaras tantas cosas...  
-me imagino que te complace...  
-aunque eres un ser muy malvado...yo poseo algo que llaman consideración, aun con las almas malvadas como tu...  
-no me hables con ese tono...odio que todos aquí se burlen de mi...pronto los mataré a todos...  
-¿y tu crees que matándolos cambiará todo? ¿Tendrás amigos? ¿alguien a quien le importes? . Asakura Hao...cuando dejes ese resentimiento hallarás la respuesta de todo.  
Hao sonrió en burla. -no me digas que actuarás con benevolencia ante mi...pensé que la justicia era dura y cruel...  
-Incluso Dios puede perdonar a seres como tu...eso aprendí con las batallas entre Yoh y nosotros.  
-No pienso ayudar a ninguno de ustedes...ojala y los dragones los maten a todos...  
-Hao... ¿de verdad te lastimó que tu amigo te abandonara?  
Hao tenía un rostro sombrío. -para nada...todos son unos estúpidos y débiles...  
-Mientes, te lastima...y el no ser correspondido por nadie en este mundo te lastima... ¿y por qué rechazaste así a Miyuki Saikawa? ¡Ella te amaba! ¡a pesar de todo!  
Hao quedó en silencio. Jeanne estaba mirándole con reproche.  
-¿por qué me dices esto? -dijo Hao-...¿que te podría importar lo que sufra un ser como yo?  
Jeanne quedó en silencio. -...crees que lees mentes, pero no entiendes de emociones. Miyuki entiende eso... Kyougo le quiere como una hija, quiere que su hermano cambie, quiere incluso que tu, el hombre que casi les mata, se convierta en un shaman con pureza de espí hombre es admirable, porque incluso ha hablado contigo, ha tratado y ese pequeño ese chiquillo inocente que no tiene culpa y que será usado como carnada...va a morir.  
Hao quedó de nuevo en silencio. -tu has hecho lo mismo...  
Jeanne bajó su mirada. -Incluso yo he sucumbido al odio y dejé que mis preciosos ángeles lo hicieran...todo eso lo hice y no estuvo bien, pero ya no hay remedio, es hora de mirar al futuro y no al pasado. Somos resultado de nuestras acciones...  
-¡Eso es mentira! ¡A pesar de que nunca traté de lastimar humanos ellos me despreciaron!  
Jeanne le miró con tristeza. -¿y por eso vas a matar a tanta gente?..todos esos seres que mataste.. con eso impulsaste el odio de tu propia familia, de tantos seres como Lyserg y como yo...no eres el único en este mundo que ha sufrido discriminación, hay muchos seres, incluso humanos, por distintos motivos...es el dejar de creer en los demás lo que tiene a este mundo como está...es la ambición y la discriminación lo que han corrompido al mundo y tú dices que serás el salvador destruyendo a mas gente y creando mas odio entre los shamanes...¡estas haciendo lo mismo que esos humanos que te temían! ¡Discriminas shamanes por su poder! !Por eso es que Opacho se alejó de ti! ¡Porque tenía miedo de ser destruido por ti!  
Hao no pudo responder a aquellas palabras.  
-Si aun tienes algo de bondad, es tu deber salvar a tu amigo, si no quieres cambiar, ese es tu problema, pero al menos acuérdate de ese pequeño...  
Hao recordó cuando Opacho estaba con el. Siempre le seguía y le sonreía. Era su buen amigo. Era pequeño y muy por debajo de sus poderes, pero Hao le tenía cariño.  
Jeanne dio media vuelta. -Ese pequeño desearía volver a ver a su amigo como el lo recordaba...  
Jeanne se marchó mientras Hao permanecía paralizado mientras la hoguera se consumía.

Un largo rato había pasado. Miyuki miraba la hoguera y el espíritu del dragón apareció detrás de ella.  
-así que la señorita Jeanne le dijo esas palabras a Hao...-dijo Miyuki  
Kenji estaba sentado a su lado. -debe haberse convencido por el señor Kyougo...  
-Así que piensa que Hao puede cambiar...y le preocupa que el pequeño se muera...-Miyuki sonrió-Que linda y dulce es la doncella de hierro. Por cierto... ¿y el chiquillo?  
-Esta bien...Matsuo se ha ofrecido a cuidarle...  
-Bien...porque estoy harta de sentir la presencia de un amiguito de Hao aquí...cuando llegue la batalla los mataré a los dos...  
Kenji asintió. -Y por otro lado -añadió Miyuki -...¿me harías un favor, Kenji?  
-El que ordene...  
Miyuki pasó su mano por el cabello azulado de Kenji, haciendo que ligeras sombras de rosado se dibujaran en las mejillas de Kenji. Miyuki sonrió. -quiero que mates a Yoh Asakura y al que se interponga.  
-lo haré.. ¡No fallaré! -dijo Kenji  
-me alegra, tu eres mi mejor alumno y amigo, te lo encargo...  
-Confíe en mi, señorita Miyuki

Al otro lado de la gran hoguera, ya mas lejos, Arashi, Yoshiki y Takashi miraban a Miyuki y a Kenji.  
-chicos... ¿ustedes creen que ellos se gusten? -dijo Arashi  
Takashi leía un libro y miró por encima de el. - Desde que soy un dragón, he visto que Miyuki y Kenji han estado muy unidos.  
-Es cierto...cuando yo ingresé...la señorita era maestra de Kenji y Matsuo...  
Arashi sonrió. -entonces...están...  
Takashi cerró el libro abruptamente, interrumpiéndola-Aunque actúe con respeto y tranquilidad...ella es muy fuerte y hay en el fondo de Miyuki Saikawa, una parte que esta a punto de surgir...un terrible torbellino de poder...  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-Desde que es mi maestra, he percibido esa parte dormida...el ketsui que ha encerrado esta a punto de surgir..es muy fuerte, tanto, que yo diria que si Hao y ella combaten, sería una batalla muy difícil.  
-Y falta poco para que amanezca... -dijo Yoshiki

Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, Fausto, Chocolove y Manta estaban reunidos mirando el cielo. Kyougo estaba allí. Incluso Jeanne y Marco estaban con ellos. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y el cielo estaba comenzado a aclararse. Yoh y Anna salieron de la tienda. Yoh se estiró y sonrió.  
-Falta poco para que comience el nuevo día.-dijo Yoh  
-así es...-dijo Kyougo-...sin embargo hay algo en el aire.  
Todos miraban al cielo. Del algún modo sentían una energía que iba a liberarse.

-Son los grandes espíritus...  
Hao apareció arriba del espíritu de fuego mientras todos le miraban con cierta expectativa.  
-Prepárense...esta batalla será superior a todo...¡ellos tienen un nivel muy alto! -dijo Hao  
-eso lo sabemos...-dijo Ren sonriendo-...y los derrotaremos...  
-¡y cuando regresemos comeremos algo delicioso! -dijo Horo Horo  
Yoh miró al cielo. -así es...regresaremos a casa todos juntos...

El sol salía e iluminaba el cielo. Los apaches observaban la salida del sol. Incluso ellos percibían ese poder. Enseguida una voz se escuchó en el aire.  
-¡Aproxímense! ¡Y muestren sus almas!  
Grandes columnas de luz descendieron del cielo. Yoh y los demás estaban mirando con expectación.  
-¡Muy bien! -gritó Yoh- ¡Aquí vamos!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota:**

**En los próximos días subiré el capítulo 10. Esta vez espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar y gracias por leer este capitulo :)**


	10. Territorio sagrado

_**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos**_

**Capitulo 10. Territorio sagrado.**

Todos ingresaron a las columnas de luz, sin saber en donde llegarían. Al entrar, era una densa y profunda oscuridad, así como poderosas corrientes de viento que arrastraban a los shamanes en distintos puntos.

-Rayos...esto de nuevo...-se quejó Horo Horo mientras miraba el cielo del territorio sagrado.  
-Cada vez que vamos a una tierra desconocida tienen que hacernos entrar en torbellinos, especialmente aquí...-dijo Ren  
-Bueno...-dijo el ainu-... ¿que haremos?  
-Encontrar a los demás por supuesto...  
-¿y tú crees que esos dragones rojos también estén aquí?  
-Me imagino que si, esos shamanes desean apoderarse de los grandes espíritus...  
Ren y Horo Horo estaban en una llanura, con partes llenas de pastizales e intercaladas por terrenos áridos.  
-Este sitio...está igual a la última vez...-dijo Ren  
-Si, me produce una extraña sensación...todos lo momentos de la batalla contra Hao están pasando por mi mente ahora mismo...

-¡Muchachos!  
Ren y Horo Horo se dieron vuelta y Chocolove venía corriendo rápidamente. Cuando llegó respiró un rato descansando.  
-¡Que bueno que les encuentro!  
Ren miró a su alrededor. -cuídense...alguien nos observa...

El viento sopló y todo era quietud, hasta que una explosión se produjo ante los tres shamanes. De entre el polvo, Yoshiki y Takashi caminaban hasta ellos. Yoshiki llevaba su espada mientras que Takashi llevaba una espada corta.  
-Pero que coincidencia...-dijo Yoshiki-...nos topamos con ustedes...  
Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove hicieron sus posesiones de objetos.  
-La vez pasada, el señor Kyougo nos detuvo con sus poderes, sin embargo, esta vez será distinto. Los aplastaremos...-dijo Yoshiki  
-ay si, mira cómo tiemblo...-dijo Horo Horo  
-Te voy a quitar esa sonrisita...-dijo Yoshiki y realizó su posesión de objetos.  
Takashi realizó la posesión en la espada corta. Enseguida, la figura gigante del espíritu de Takashi apareció.  
-muy bien...-dijo Ren sonriendo- No los hagamos esperar... ¡Bason!  
-¡ Kororo!  
-¡Ale, Mic!  
Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove realizaron la posesión de mayor nivel.  
-¡Al ATAQUE! -gritaron todos a la vez

**ooooooooooo**

-...Manta...Manta...  
Manta intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero la luz era tan intensa y fuerte que se resistía.  
-Manta...despierta...  
La imagen se hizo más nítida y Fausto estaba con Manta en algún punto del territorio sagrado, donde la llanura comenzaba a formar algunos árboles. Manta despertó sobresaltado y miraba a todas direcciones.  
-¿y los demás?  
-no lo sé...te encontré aquí tirado y traté de despertarte...-respondió Fausto.  
-me pregunto donde estarán todos...-dijo el muchacho sumamente preocupado  
Fausto sonrió. -no te preocupes...todos son fuertes, saldremos de esto...  
Manta recobró un poco de optimismo y se levantó. -es cierto, regresaremos a casa muy pronto...  
-vamos...-dijo Fausto-...nos esperan...

**ooooooooooo**

-¡AL ATAQUE!  
Basón y el espíritu de Takashi chocaron sus puños. Horo Horo, a bordo de su espíritu apareció detrás de el e intenta conectar su puño congelador cuando Yoshiki lo detiene con su espada. Mic aparece desde un lado y empuja a los dos soldados dragones a un lado.  
-bien hecho...-dijo Ren  
-si, así se hace, moreno...-dijo Horo Horo  
-Gracias, pero allí vienen...-dijo Chocolove y los enemigos lanzaron una ráfaga de furyoku que los hizo retroceder.  
-Takashi...esta vez están mas resistentes...-dijo Yoshiki  
El shaman observa a Ren y a sus amigos y saca un puñal. -Yoshiki...plan B...  
-¿plan B?  
-Ellos de algún modo están aumentando sus poderes...lo cual no podemos permitir...-Takashi mira su puñal-...posesión de objetos...  
Yoshiki se coloca en uno de los hombros del espíritu de Takashi y toma su espada y coloca su mano en el espíritu. -posesión de objetos...  
El espíritu de Takashi comienza a cambiar de forma, su armadura se oscurece y dos alas aparecen en su espalda. De su mano comienza a emerger una espada igual a la de Yoshiki.

Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove observan la transformación de ambos espíritus.  
-increíble...-dijo Ren-...han fusionado sus espíritus...  
-Y son aun más fuertes que antes...  
El espíritu de ambos shamanes emanaba gran poder. Ren y los demás solo podían observar.

**ooooooooooo**

Kyougo caminaba a través de las brumas cuando avistó una sombra. Ansioso de saber la respuesta corrió hacia esa persona indeterminada cuando sintió una presencia conocida.  
-Maestro Kyougo...-dijo Miyuki sola con su espíritu acompañante  
-Miyuki...-pronunció Kyougo con cierta perturbación.  
Un rato de silencio pasó. Kyougo no sabía que decir y finalmente...  
-Miyuki...tú mandaste a matar a la señorita Kyouyama... ¿por qué?  
Miyuki adoptó un rostro sin expresión. -esa Itako...es muy fuerte, impredecible como Yoh Asakura...de algún modo es de interés para Hao, un par de motivos hasta ahora es lo que tengo...-Miyuki entonces se tornó muy seria-... ¿Por qué demonios tratas de cambiar a Hao? Tus palabras con esa doncella Jeanne provocaron ese diálogo ente ellos...  
-así que escuchaste...-dijo Kyougo  
Miyuki sonrió. -estas subestimando a tu alumna, Kyougo Miyazaki...-dijo con aspereza en medio de esa sonrisa-...hace mucho tiempo aprendí algo del ninjutsu de Takashi, el arte del espionaje mediante espíritus...  
Kyougo estaba muy nervioso, Miyuki podría matarle en ese instante, sus poderes se habían salido del límite.  
-Miyuki, ¿es que acaso no te lastima esto? ¿Esta lucha sin sentido?  
-para ti no tiene sentido, pero para mi es necesario matar al hombre que una vez me inspiró a ser la mejor Itako de este mundo...ese hombre que me inspiró esos ideales y que sin reparos casi me asesina.  
-Miyuki...el matar a Hao no va a curar tu dolor... tu me dijiste que serías una Itako para comunicarte con el alma de tus difuntos padres, para verlos, querías ver el reino sagrado.  
Miyuki bajó su cabeza. -Quería estar cerca de Hao, aun cuando el quisiera a otra persona, eso no me importaba, lo que me hirió es que a pesar de leer mi mente, de saber lo que sentía por el...me lastimó de ese modo.  
Kyougo cerró sus ojos en silencio por el dolor de Miyuki.  
-Miyuki-chan...lastimar a otras personas no está bien. Yoh Asakura y sus amigos solo desean vivir en paz...  
-eso no me incumbe, además, Yoh Asakura proviene de Hao y por los demás, tampoco me importa...  
Miyuki miró a Kyougo. -si deseas vivir, márchate...  
-No. Debo detenerte  
-sabes que no puedes...y aun sigues con ese empeño, pero eso no importa...yo solo espero a ese hombre...a Hao...  
-¿crees de verdad que puedes vencerlo?  
-solo mira y verás que puedo enfrentarlo. No por nada tengo el espíritu del dragón rojo.

**ooooooooooo**

El espíritu fusionado de Yoshiki y Takashi atacaban al equipo de Ren mientras ellos solo esquivaban sus poderes. La espada del espíritu fusionado chocó con la cuchilla de Basón. Ambos forcejeaban y Horo Horo con su espíritu disparó ráfagas de hielo a los pies del espíritu, inmovilizándolo. Enseguida los tres atacaron con todos sus poderes combinados haciendo que se suscitaran grandes y poderosas explosiones.  
-¿le dimos? -preguntó Horo Horo viendo las explosiones.  
Enseguida, de la nada apareció el enemigo golpeando a Chocolove por la espalda. El shaman perdió la posesión y cayó. Horo Horo lo atrapó. Chocolove estaba un poco mareado. El espíritu emitía gran poder mientras Ren y Horo Horo observaban.  
-oye Chocolove... ¿estas bien?...  
-bien, pues...aunque pareciera que el mundo se hubiese estrellado contra mi.  
-miserables...-dijo Ren-...son muy fuertes...-enseguida el guerrero adoptó una expresión atemorizante-...ningún idiota de ellos me va a ganar, eso nunca.  
Chocolove pudo volver a formar la posesión de objetos de mayor nivel. El enemigo agitó su espada y varias ráfagas volaron hacia ellos. Ren y Chocolove pudieron esquivarlas, sin embargo, en medio de aquella distracción, Yoshiki y Takashi en su aparecieron detrás de Horo Horo y súbitamente le atravesaron con su espada.  
Chocolove y Ren observaban inmóviles mientras la espada atravesaba la posesión de Horo Horo. La posesión desapareció y Horo Horo caía mientras las heridas se repetían en su pecho. Ren lo atrapó a tiempo y bajó hasta la mano de Basón.  
-¡Horo Horo! -le llamó Ren con cierta incertidumbre-... ¡Horo Horo!  
El ainu se movió y le miró con una sonrisa. -aun no muero...  
Ren sonrió. -me diste un susto...idiota...  
-Que bueno, ir a un funeral afectaría mi humor...-dijo Chocolove  
Horo Horo trató de moverse pero estaba muy débil.  
-oye...-le dijo Ren a Chocolove-...cuida de Horo Horo...  
Ren le entregó a Horo Horo y encaró solo al poderoso espíritu.  
-escuchen...descansen aquí...yo haré el resto...-dijo Ren sosteniendo su espada-  
Horo Horo estaba muy dolido por el golpe. -tan solo espera un poco...-susurró-...iré a ayudarte.  
Ren y su espíritu contraatacaron y las armas respectivas de ambos chocaron. La cuchilla y la espada intercambiaban golpes y ataques. Ren estaba soportando el poderoso ataque, pero en un momento su cuchilla golpeó la cabeza del espíritu, afectándole en gran medida. De nuevo volvió a atacar el espíritu fusionado golpeando a Ren.  
-señorito, discúlpeme...-dijo Basón apenado.  
-no te preocupes...Basón...de todas formas ellos no ganarán...-dijo Ren apretando la espada con gran firmeza.  
Basón volvió a ponerse en guardia y ambos espíritus volvieron a chocar. Sin embargo el espíritu fusionado de Yoshiki y Takashi desapareció en el aire. Ren, confundido, miraba hacia todos lados cuando en aquel instante cayó toda la fuerza de la espada del enemigo en su hombro derecho.  
Ren cayó al suelo mientras se deshacía la posesión de objetos. Ren aun estaba consciente y trataba de levantarse.  
-Tao Ren...-dijo Takashi-...esta vez pensé que harías algo decente, pero Kyougo no hizo nada útil por lo que veo...  
El gran espíritu iba a blandir la espada en contra de Ren, cuando la posesión de Horo Horo lo detuvo y con una ráfaga de hielo lo obligó a retroceder.  
-Ren...-dijo Horo Horo-...necesitaremos trabajo en equipo...  
Ren asintió y volvió a formar la posesión con Basón mientras Chocolove estaba a su lado a bordo de Mic.  
Takashi volvió a ordenar un nuevo ataque. Esta vez la carga de poder que estaba acumulando era mayor. Agitó su espada y su ataque fue interceptado por dos shamanes.

Ryu y Lyserg estaban conteniendo los poderes espirituales de Yoshiki y Takashi.  
-¡Bokuto no Ryu al ataque! -dijo Ryu levantando su mano saludando a sus amigos  
-pero mira nada mas, el chico del flequito...-dijo Horo Horo sonriendo.  
-hola amigos...espero ser de ayuda...-dijo Lyserg

-Takashi...¿que haremos ahora? -dijo Yoshiki  
-los aplastaremos...-respondió el shaman enmascarado.

-muy bien...ahora somos cinco contra dos...-dijo Ren-...muchachos...es hora de demostrar lo que somos...  
Todos asintieron mientras las máximas posesiones se fortalecían.  
-síganme...-dijo Ren-... ¡Ryu! ¡Lyserg!... ¡vayan por ellos!  
Las turbinas de la posesión de Ryu se comenzaron a mover y de forma espontánea adquirieron una mayor velocidad y se dirigió junto con Lyserg hacia el enemigo atrapándolo en sus brazos y piernas.  
-¡Ahora! ¡Horo Horo! ¡Chocolove! -gritó Ren y los dos shamanes embistieron produciendo un gran impacto mientras que Ren, junto con Basón, se movió hasta la retaguardia del enemigo y le propinó un gran golpe con su cuchilla. Todos retrocedieron mientras el espíritu fusionado de Yoshiki y Takashi empezaba a perder poderes y de una explosión se deshizo la posesión de objetos. Abajo, Yoshiki estaba herido en sus brazos mientras que su compañero había salido ileso.

-Muy bien...-dijo Ren sonriendo-...este será el golpe final...  
Todos volvieron a atacar cuando varios rayos de energía les impidieron avanzar, abriendo varios huecos en el suelo y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Ryu reconoció a la persona que los había hecho.  
-es ella...sin duda alguna...  
Arashi apreció junto con sus camaradas realizando la posesión de objetos en sus guantes plateados.  
-¡Arashi! -dijo Yoshiki aun resintiéndose de su herida-... ¡viniste a ayudarnos!  
Ella permanecía aun muy seria. -mas o menos, además es importante que acabemos con ellos...  
-así es...-dijo Takashi mientras sacaba de sus vestiduras un conjunto de kunais. -...yo me encargo del equipo de Ren Tao...tu ve por los otros dos...  
-¿tienes confianza en derrotar a tres shamanes? -dijo Arashi  
-la ultima vez es porque obviamente subestimamos el poder de sus posesiones, pero ahora...la clave de nuestra victoria esta en una posesión mas pequeña...

Takashi realizó la posesión de objetos en los kunais, transformándose en unos kunais rojos. La posesión era más diminuta pero, como Ren y los demás observaron, era mucho más fuerte.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Equipo de Ren! -dijo Takashi-... ¡yo solo contra ustedes!  
-ese idiota nos está provocando...-dijo Horo Horo.  
Ren había visto el poder de una posesión de menor tamaño, pero con un furyoku mucho mas concentrado cuando combatió contra Yoh la última vez.  
-Horo Horo, Chocolove...tengan cuidado y no se confíen, no hagan caso de su tamaño...  
-¿que sucede Ren Tao? ¡¿Acaso temes a un simple dragón rojo? -dijo Takashi provocando.-...les enseñaré lo que un verdadero Ninja puede hacer...  
Takashi se puso en guardia mientras estudiaba a su oponente. Inmediatamente Chocolove con su espíritu atacó. Takashi lo contuvo empuñando la posesión de objetos y lo hizo retroceder. Mic volvió a la carga y Takashi desapareció. El shaman Chocolove trataba de encontrar al enemigo y enseguida, Takashi apareció desde el cielo.  
-¡Te atrapé! -dijo Chocolove mientras esperaba el ataque aéreo del Ninja. De repente, Chocolove sintió un potente golpe en su espalda que le hizo perder la posesión de objetos.  
-¡moreno! -gritó Horo Horo llamándole. Chocolove estaba mareado, sin embargo en medio de eso aun sonreía.  
-¡hijoles!... ¡me dejó como lavadora!  
-lo sabia...-dijo Ren-...su apariencia no tiene nada que ver...su poder espiritual se concentra en su posesión...  
Takashi observaba a sus contrincantes un poco confiado. -¿que esperan? Ataquen de una vez...

-¡Rayos! -dijo Ryu mirando el combate-... ¡tengo que ayudarles!  
-no tan rápido...-dijo Arashi cortándole el paso. -...acabare con ustedes dos tal y como debí haber hecho antes...  
-Ryu...-dijo Lyserg realizando la posesión de objetos-...es mejor que nos ocupemos de ella...  
-así es...Lyserg Diethel...ustedes dos escaparon gracias a Kyougo, el maestro de la señorita Miyuki...pero ahora será distinto, los grandes espíritus desean ver a los ganadores de estos combates, así que los destrozaré con mis puños...-dijo mientras sus puños metálicos servían como posesión de objetos.

**ooooooooooo**

En el lugar de los apaches, la líder de los apaches miraba sin cesar una hoguera. Los demás oficiales del torneo observaban.  
-los dragones rojos...-dijo la apache-...están manipulando grandes fuerzas que ni siquiera el mas fuerte de ellos comprende...  
-¿a que se refiere? -dijo Silver  
La líder exhaló un largo aliento. -los Grandes Espíritus están permitiendo todas estas batallas por motivos muy poderosos...  
Silver apretó sus puños. -y yo aquí...sin poder hacer nada...

**ooooooooooo**

Kyougo y Miyuki aun estaban frente a frente, en un intenso silencio. Miyuki aparentaba no tener ningún tipo de emociones y eso preocupaba a Kyougo. Miyuki levantó su espada.  
-no tengo tiempo para ti...antiguo maestro. Hay cosas mas importantes que atender...  
-¿acaso vas por Hao?  
-así es...y por los grandes espíritus...  
-Miyuki, por favor reacciona...no sabes lo que Aki hará cuando se posesione de los grandes espíritus, puede incluso matarte...no conoces a mi hermano...  
-No me interesa. -respondió ella fríamente.

-¡mientes! ¡Aun hay algo de luz en tu alma! ¡Lo se! ¡Estas luchando por recuperar tu antigua determinación! ¡Esa que perdiste en aquella noche!  
Miyuki lo miraba en silencio.  
-Itako no Miyuki...ese es el título que tenía. Ese titulo nunca lo volveré a usar... ¡entiéndelo de una vez!  
Miyuki subió a su espíritu acompañante y el espíritu envió una ráfaga de fuego que golpeó a Kyougo.  
-escucha bien...Kyougo Miyazaki...-dijo mientras el hombre aun estaba en el suelo-...voy a destruir a Hao...y nunca voy a volver ser la misma estúpida de hace mil años.  
El espíritu despegó del suelo y se marchó. Kyougo aun estaba en el suelo, consciente, pero muy débil, sobre todo triste por la actitud de ella, de la persona que consideraba su hija.

**ooooooooooo**

Arashi disparaba poderosos rayos que Ryu y Lyserg apenas resistían con sus posesiones de gran tamaño. Arashi concentraba su furyoku en una esfera de energía y la disparó. Ryu la esquivó, sin embargo al pasar de ella, la esfera explotó y los rayos provenientes de ella impactaron contra ambos shamanes. Ryu y Lyserg perdieron la posesión de mayor nivel y ambos estaban empezando a agotarse. Arashi se puso en guardia.  
-¡Barrera Fantasma!  
Varias sombras de ella aparecieron y salieron al ataque hacia Ryu y Lyserg. Lyserg movió su péndulo formando un escudo, resistiendo los ataques de artes marciales de Arashi. Enseguida, todas las sombras dispararon sus poderes espirituales a través de sus guantes y el escudo de Lyserg cayó, hiriendo al shaman.  
-¡Lyserg! -gritó Ryu mientras Arashi iba directo hacia el, para eliminarlo de una vez.  
-¡ahora te tengo! -gritó la chica cuando la posesión de Ryu la detuvo. Arashi, sin embargo, logró mediante una de sus sombras, atrapar a Ryu por detrás, sujetándolo. Ryu dejó caer su espada de madera, mientras permanecía inmóvil. Las demás copias, lo atraparon y entre todas, lo golpeaban masivamente. Ryu no podía moverse, los poderes de ella le aprisionaban. Ryu estaba sangrando por la boca y finalmente, luego de ese brutal y despiadado ataque, Arashi retrocedió.  
-¡Ryu! -dijo Lyserg mientras el shaman Ryu caía de rodillas extremadamente herido. -...estoy bien...-dijo Ryu tomando su bokuto-...aun puedo seguir...  
Arashi se colocó en guardia mientras Lyserg estaba en frente de Ryu. Arashi volvió a atacar mientras Lyserg hacía todo lo posible para proteger a su amigo. Volvió a ejecutar su ataque de sombras y Lyserg movió su péndulo como una red que impedía que ella avanzara. Ryu estaba consciente de ese movimiento de su amigo para protegerlo y trató de levantarse, sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondían.  
-vamos...ahora no...-dijo Ryu de mal humor  
Arashi disparaba varios rayos hacia la protección de Lyserg. -¡Idiota! ¡Tu amigo esta herido! ¡Tus esfuerzos son inútiles!  
Lyserg resistía. -no puedo fallarle a mis amigos...Ryu estuvo conmigo a pesar de todo lo errores que cometí...voy a regresar con mis...amigos...  
-muy bien...-dijo Arashi ya disgustada-...te mandaré al otro mundo con tu amigo...

**ooooooooooo**

Kyougo trataba de levantarse y enseguida alguien le extendió la mano.  
-señor Marco...-dijo Kyougo-... ¿que hace aquí?  
Kyougo se levantó y junto con el, estaba la doncella Jeanne.  
-queremos hablar contigo...-dijo Jeanne-...en especial yo...  
-ahora no hay tiempo...  
-y luego tampoco, señor Kyougo...-dijo la doncella con disgusto-...usted sabe que ella es muy fuerte y que no quiere cambiar de opinión...Hao la va a matar con seguridad.  
-eso nunca...  
-¿y usted cree que Hao ha cambiado?...cuando hable con el para probar sus teorías...había ese misma maldad de el...quizás usted tenga razón en dar segundas oportunidades...pero yo...lo sentí...Hao esta preparando algo al final.  
-sin duda tendrá algo en mente...pero los grandes espíritus no dejarán que el sea el shaman king...  
-usted sabe mas de lo que ha contado...-dijo Marco-  
Kyougo caminó lejos de ellos, dándoles la espalda y los miró.  
-Hao fue mi amigo...pero el poder espiritual que creyó controlar lo cambio...las personas le temían...le odiaban, creían que era un monstruo. Hao terminó por odiar a todos los humanos y nunca pudimos ayudarle. Jamás comprendimos su dolor...  
-me parece muy lamentable...-dijo no se justifica y usted lo sabe...si en mis manos estuviese…  
-se bien que lo exterminarías...Doncella de Hierro...-dijo Kyougo-...incluso tu te has dejado llevar por ese odio...  
Jeanne inclinó su cabeza. -lo sé...pero usted debe saber el mal que ha causado ese shaman. Los asesinatos que ha cometido...  
-lo se mas de lo que tu piensas...-dijo Kyougo mirando hacia los grandes espíritus-.  
-señor Kyougo...tiene razón en que Opacho va a ser una carnada para Hao y que es injusto para el chico, pero no creo que usted pueda hacer algo y Aki Miyazaki debe tener a alguien para confrontar a Yoh Asakura...  
-lo se perfectamente...pero en esos muchachos hay una fuente de energía que vas mas allá del simple furyoku...algo de lo que carecen los dragones rojos...

**ooooooooooo**

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo**

**Próximo Episodio:**

**La batalla entre los Dragones Rojos contra el Equipo de Ren, Ryu y Lyserg llena a un punto culminante. ¿Superarán a Yoshiki, Takashi y Arashi?**

**Aunque las apariencias a veces engañan.  
**

_**Capitulo 11 -Verdadera Amistad**_

**ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo**

**Hikaru:** Continúa la reedición de este fic, se suprimieron unas cuantas líneas que en mi opinión resultaban casi redundantes y un montón de puntos suspensivos. Si se preguntan cuantos capítulos quedan después de este, les diré que restan cinco episodios. Para finalizar, gracias a los que siguen este relato y si gustan de otorgarme sus palabras en forma de reviews, son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente episodio.

Mata ne.


	11. Verdadera Amistad

**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos**

**Capitulo 11.** _Verdadera Amistad_

Los grandes espiritus se veían a lo lejos alzándose hasta formar una columna que llegaba hasta el cielo. El lider de los dragones rojos, Aki Miyazaki caminaba a través del territorio sagrado con su amigo Rain. Aki caminaba de primero mientras el apache Rain miraba el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.  
-Rain...-dijo Aki mientras caminaban-...¿como les va a nuestros camaradas?  
El apache observaba el escrito. -estan todos bien y combatiendo contra los amigos de Yoh Asakura...señor...-dijo Rain mirándole-...¿cree que ellos tengan éxito en sus batallas?  
-eso es un poco impredecible, hay posibilidades de que pierdan...sin embargo tengo mis precauciones en ese caso...¿que hay de Miyuki? -preguntó Aki.  
-ella está avanzando...pero falta que encuentre a Hao...  
-Bien. ¿y mi hermano?  
-esta con la doncella de hierro y Marco.  
Rain sonrió. -las técnicas de los antiguos shamanes son muy útiles...  
-asi es...-respondió Aki sonriendo mientras miraba a los grandes espiritus.-muy pronto nos desharemos de todos ellos...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

_Kyoto, Japón. Hace mil años._

En aquellos tiempos, el estilo de vida de los shamanes aun era respetado por ciertas personas con poderes normales. Aun así, habían personas escépticas y prejuiciosas como en todo lugar. Esta es la historia de Arashi Ohkawa. Arashi tenía 10 años cuando los conoció. A sus dos amigos. Uno de ellos se llamaba Satoshi (Sato-kun para los amigos) y la otra era Hisae. Arashi convivía con ellos en Kyoto y todo permanecía entre ellos en una amistad que parecía ser muy firme. Pero Arashi perdió su fe en los amigos, su fe en los humanos y en parte en si misma. Satoshi era estudiante de kendo. Hisae era aprendiz en el Ikebana con su madre. Arashi admiraba a Hisae cuando hacía esos arreglos con las flores. Satoshi también era diestro en la espada. La amistad pareció mantenerse a lo largo de esos años...hasta que un día, cuando ella tenía 15 años, uno de los nobles reclutó a Satoshi para ser samurai y Hisae fue comprometida con un noble. Dos años pasaron. Dos años en que nunca se volvieron a ver. El padre de Arashi había muerto en batalla y la madre enfermó gravemente. La casa estaba llena de deudas, no había dinero para pagar un buen médico y tratar la enfermedad de la madre. Arashi supo en donde vivía Hisae y en donde Satoshi era samurai. Llegó a la mansión suplicando audiencia, sin embargo, sus antiguos amigos simplemente...la ignoraron.  
-lo siento...-dijo Satoshi-...estoy muy ocupado para atenderte...un samurai como yo tiene muchos deberes...  
Cuando al fin Hisae la atendió...  
-Lo siento...este mes, mi esposo no me ha dado mas dinero, además sería un abuso...me retiro...tengo muchas obligaciones que atender...  
Arashi entendió que sus antiguos amigos habían cambiado.

La chica marchó a su casa de nuevo, su madre estaba agonizando.  
-hija...-dijo con una voz quebrantada-...¿que sucedió?  
Arashi quería llorar, pero no debía lucir triste ante su enferma madre.  
-nada, madre...nada...  
Su madre, sin embargo, sabia lo que pasaba. -hija...no te preocupes...-dijo y tosió fuertemente-...yo estoy bien.  
-Madre...-dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y tomaba su mano arrodillada ante ella-...perdóname, por no ayudarte...  
-no, mi niña. Tu haces mucho por mi, no te preocupes...tu tienes que vivir...por mi...y por tu padre...  
Arashi sintió que la fuerza de su madre se desvanecía como una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse por el viento.  
Su madre le sonrió. -...siempre estare cerca de ti...  
-¡Madre! -gritó Arashi  
Cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. El viento frío entró por la ventana llevándose su ultimo suspiro.  
Arashi lloró amargas lágrimas durante mucho tiempo. Su ira la llevó al odio y el odio, al sufrimiento. Una tarde nublada fue esa cuando sintió por primera vez los poderes espirituales en su alma. Caminaba en dirección a un puente cuando miró al río y vio a extrañas criaturas salir del río.  
-Debo estar soñando...-dijo ella turbada-

-No, en realidad no...  
Arashi observó a un muchacho de cabello rojo con una katana. Era Yoshiki.  
-¿a que se refiere señor? -dijo ella curiosa  
-son shikigamis...estos viven en el agua...son espíritus...  
-¿espíritus?...pero eso...  
-existe...claro que si...-dijo el sonriendo.-y tu debes tener poderes espirituales...  
-¿yo?  
-si...una persona capaz de ser un shaman...  
-shaman...

-Yoshiki...¿que haces aquí?  
Miyuki llegó con los demás miembros y enseguida ella se quedó contemplando los espíritus que venían detrás de ellos.  
-por todos los cielos...-dijo ella al ver el dragon de Miyuki.-...un dragón...  
-asi es... dijo Miyuki-...¿es tu amiga, Yoshiki?  
-¿amiga? -dijo Arashi con odio en su rostro.  
-oh...-dijo Miyuki mirándole mientras leía sus pensamientos-...una persona resentida...  
-¿que demonios dice? -dijo Arashi malhumorada-  
-una cosa...¿sabes lo poderoso que es ser shaman?...¿sabes que podemos aplastar a una niña como tú por tu altanería?  
-no me importa...  
Miyuki chasqueó sus dedos y unos shikigamis atacaron a Arashi. Ella se cubrió y los shikigamis desaparecieron.  
-lo vi claramente, señorita...-dijo Kenji-...sus poderes espirituales...  
-si...tiene un poder dormido esperando despertar...  
-escucha...Arashi Ohkawa...tienes lo necesario para ser un shaman...  
-no me importa, ya se lo dije...  
-esta bien...pero ¿no te gustaria ser algo mas que una simple chica? ¿vivir mejor? Vivir como una bueña niña se lo merecería...una persona como tu debería vivir...vivir de la mejor forma...con el poder de los shamanes...

Arashi quedó pensativa. -vivir como un shaman y aplastar a las personas como ellos...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Lyserg aun seguia esperando el ataque de Arashi. Ella lo miraba como si en el estuviese la imagen de todo el odio y la tristeza de esa época.  
-Amistad...palabra vana...creí en mis amigos y me abandonaron...pero ahora los aplastaré a los dos...miserables...

De su posesión comenzó a desprender furyoku mientras se lanzaba hacia Lyserg. El shaman Lyserg movió su pendulo protegiéndolo, sin embargo, Arashi comenzaba a desplazarse muy rapido. Enseguida traspasó la barrera de Lyserg y lo golpeó duramente en su rostro. Sin dejarle chance a Lyserg, Arashi le conectó un puño en su barbilla, arrojándolo hacia Ryu. Lyserg sangraba bastante de su boca y Ryu se levantó finalmente a duras penas.  
-¡Lyserg! -le llamó Ryu y enseguida Arashi lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en su costado. Ryu volvió a caer mientras Arashi lo miraba con desprecio absoluto y lo tomó por su chaqueta negra.  
-dime algo...-dijo ella-...te preocupas por tu amigo, aun cuando sabes que vas a morir...¿no deberias estar mas pendiente de ti mismo?  
-mientras respire...pelearé por todos mis amigos...-respondió Ryu  
-¡Idiota! -gritó Arashi y lo volvió a golpear repetidas veces y lo arrojó mas lejos.

-me cansé de ustedes dos...ahora mismo los acabaré...  
Ryu se levantó sangrado asi como Lyserg.  
-no entiendo por qué odias la amistad de ese modo...-dijo Ryu-...pero te diré algo...en este mundo existen personas frias y sin sentimientos...personas que solo se ocupan de si mismos...pero tambien hay gente de corazones cálidos, dispuestas a unir sus sueños para convertirlos en realidad...y que tienen la capacidad de perdonar y olvidar...la amistad no solo se forma en los buenos momentos sino tambien en los momentos de desgracias...yo creo firmemente en todos mis amigos...porque a pesar de las cosas que decimos y hacemos por puros impulsos del momento...seguimos creyendo uno en el otro...y todos tenemos el firme deseo en este momento de regresar a casa...para celebrar...para continuar con las vidas que llevamos...por eso...aun cuando tu seas mi oponente...me da mucha tristeza que alguien como tu siga sufriendo por las cosas del pasado...  
Lyserg miraba su pendulo. -yo creo en todos porque...aunque yo me alejé de ellos...ellos volvieron a recibirme...es como si tus hermanos volvieran a verte y sonrieran...  
Ryu empuñó el bokuto. -te venceremos y probaremos que la fuerzas de los amigos...existen...a pesar de todo...

Arashi los miraba aun sin cambiar de expresión. -muy bien...entonces...¡Vengan por mi!  
Ambas partes atacaron. Ryu y Lyserg lanzaron un grito que liberó todo su furyoku mientras un brillo dorado se desprendía de ellos.

Una explosión de energía sucedió entonces y Arashi cayó al suelo. Ryu Y Lyserg venían en picada hacia ella, listos para chocar con ella.  
-¡Yoshiki! -exclamó Arashi.  
Su compañero de batalla, lesionado, estaba conteniendo el ataque ante la sorpresa de Ryu y Lyserg. Yoshiki cayó de bruces al suelo y Arashi, inesperadamente preocupada por el, corrió hasta su lado.  
-Yoshiki...-dijo ella al ver su herida en el pecho- ¿por qué?  
-porque...-dijo el con cierta dificultad-...siempre creí que éramos amigos...pensé que como no soy muy fuerte, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era...interponerme...  
-tonto...-dijo ella con una voz débil-...no debiste...  
-perdón...-dijo el con una débil sonrisa

-Arashi...-dijo Yoshiki-...levántate...vencelos...tus puños son capaces...  
-pero tu...  
-anda...-dijo el sonriendo-...yo estaré bien...  
Arashi se levantó y miró a sus oponentes un largo tiempo.  
-esta bien...lo haré...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Horo Horo y Chocolove atacaban sin cesar al ninja shaman Takashi. Sin embargo, Takashi esquivaba las garras y las estacas de hielo de ambos shamanes gracias a la agilidad ninja que habia desarrollado. Takashi se dirigió entonces hacia Ren Tao y sus armas respectivas chocaron. Takashi se movió y pateó a Ren en un costado de su cabeza. Aprovechando esa debilidad momentánea, Takashi disparó sus kunais lesionado a Ren en su pecho. Aun asi, Ren logró reponerse al instante y hundió su espada en el suelo. Enseguida decenas de armas filosas brotaron del suelo, haciendo que el ninja Takashi retrocediera.  
-¡Te daré tu merecido! -gritó Horo Horo y logró golpear a Takashi con su gran cañón de hielo.  
-¡a el moreno! -señaló el ainu y Chocolove lo hirió con sus garras de acero.

Takashi se levantó despues de esos ataques de gran potencia. Juntó sus manos como en una especie de rezo. Horo Horo se adelantó.  
-¡Avalancha destructora! -gritó mientras el torrente de hielo iba hasta el shaman.  
Takashi aspiró con toda su capacidad y escupió fuego de su boca. El choque de ambas energías hizo que una densa capa de humo se formara.  
-¡rayos! -dijo Horo Horo frustrado-...¡ese idiota sacó fuego de su boca!  
-¡tengan cuidado! -advirtió Ren-...hay humo...  
Enseguida dos clones de Takashi aparecieron de entre el humo y aprisionaron a Chocolove.  
-Toma esto...-susurró uno de los Takashis y enseguida una descarga de electricidad sacudió a Chocolove dejándolo inconsciente.  
-¡Miserable! -dijo Ren-...¡sal ahora mismo!

-¿de que hablas, Ren Tao?...-respondió Takashi-...soy un Ninja y nosotros actuamos en las sombras...  
-eres un cobarde...-dijo y empuñó su espada-  
Los dos clones atacaron a Ren con una lluvia de shurikens y kunais. Horo Horo se adelantó y formó una pared de hielo que detuvo a las armas del ninja.  
-bien hecho...-dijo Ren Hacia su amigo.  
-es hora de atacar...-dijo Horo Horo sonriendo con confianza y retiró su escudo de hielo. Habian cuatro copias de Takashi. Horo Horo estaba de mal humor. -¿cuantos tipos de estos hay?  
Los cuatro Takashis respondieron: -suficientes para matarlos...  
Dos atacaron a Ren y dos a Horo Horo. Chocolove hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse pero se sentía muy débil.

Horo Horo se defendía de los ataques de las copias y enseguida uno de ellos lo atacó con un puñal. Horo Horo perdió de vista al segundo atacante, fue en ese instante cuando sintió que la tierra lo tragaba. Horo Horo fue absorbido por el suelo solo quedando su cabeza a la vista.  
-ahora si...-dijo Takashi con su puñal apuntándole a la cabeza-...¿estás listo?  
Takashi iba a hacer el movimiento cuando Chocolove lo hizo retroceder golpeándolo con sus garras.  
-mira que listo pue´...-dijo sonriendo-..te dejó como una florecita en el suelo...  
-¡Guárdate tus estupideces para otra ocasión! -gritó Horo Horo  
-si...tus chistes son de lo peor...-dijo Takashi...  
-hasta el enemigo se rie de mis chistes...-dijo Chocolove llorando  
-¡sacame de aqui! -gritó Horo Horo  
Los dos escuharon la explosión que estaba detrás de ellos. Los cuatro Takashis se reagruparon mientras Ren Tao salia de las explosiones.  
-...Horo Horo...Chocolove...-dijo Ren sonriendo-...vamos a vencer a este sujeto...porque ya se como hacerlo...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Yoshiki observaba mientras Arashi se enfocaba en el próximo ataque.  
-tu puedes, Arashi...-dijo en voz baja  
Lyserg Y Ryu esperaban el ataque. Un momento de quietud entre ambos bandos pasó hasta que Arashi comenzó a moverse. Realizó una serie de movimientos con sus puños.  
-se está preparando -dijo Ryu-  
-este es el ataque final...-dijo Lyserg y miró a Ryu. -yo ire de primero...  
-pero Lyserg...  
-tu tienes mas posibilidades de romper sus puños...yo seré el escudo...y trataré de detener sus movimientos...  
Ryu asintió. -como digas...amigo mío...  
Arashi saltó hacia ellos. -¡Dragones! ¡al ataque! - De sus puños se desprendieron varios dragones que iban hasta los dos.  
-¡Morphine!  
Lyserg contuvo el avance de los dragones. Arashi pasó entre las cuerdas del péndulo y se encontró a Ryu. Ryu blandió la espada de madera y ella la esquivó. Ryu y Lyserg retrocedieron. Arashi entendió entonces y se puso de guardia.  
Ryu y Lyserg saltaron muy alto. -Lyserg formó el Big Ben con su cuerda y Ryu estaba encima de la posesión  
-¡Aqui vamos! -gritaron ambos shamanes.  
-¡golpe de dragón! -gritó Arashi y la forma de un dragón de furyoku chocó con el big ben.  
-¡RYU! ¡TU TURNO!  
-¡Serpientes de agua!- Bokuto no Ryu desprendió sus serpientes y las tres fuerzas chocaron entre si.  
Yoshiki observaba asombrado ante los poderes de ellos.  
Arashi estaba comenzando a devastarlos mientras que Ryu y Lyserg tambien daban la pelea.

En un segundo una explosión sacudió el campo. Yoshiki pudo ver dos explosiones simultáneas, de color dorado intenso.

Todos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Arashi! -gritó Yoshiki asustado y a pesar de sus heridas, hizo todo lo posible para llegar con ella.

Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, sin moverse. Yoshiki se cercioró de que estuviese viva y enseguida abrió lentamente sus ojos.  
-¡Arashi! ¡¿Estas bien?  
Ella sonrió. -por primera vez en años...me siento muy bien…

-me alegro por ti...  
Yoshiki se dio vuelta, observando a Ryu y a Lyserg caminando hasta ellos. Yoshiki empuño su espada.  
-no es necesario...-dijo Arashi-...la pelea ha terminado...  
-pero es que...ellos son nuestros enemigos...  
Arashi negó con su rostro. -ellos y nosotros nunca fuimos enemigos...en realidad nunca tenían la inención de hacernos daño.  
-Arashi...-dijo Yoshiki mirándole.  
Arashi se levantó. -el señor Kyougo tenía razón...un ketsui de pureza no puede ser destruido por uno con odio...pero...en ese instante sentí mi propia determinación...en esos instantes pude sentir...la voz de mi madre...pidiéndome que viviera...pero no con odio...sino con la alegría de estar con vida y de saber...que a mi lado hay gente que se preocupa por mi...

Yoshiki se sonrojó y ser rió. -...gracias...

-¡maravilloso! -dijo Ryu sonriendo. -me alegro que hayas comprendido...  
-si...-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia a el y a Lyserg. -gracias a los dos... pude entenderlo finalmente.  
-no es nada...-dijo Lyserg mientras Ryu estaba medio sonrojado.  
-si...-dijo Ryu-...una chica tan linda como tu se ve mejor de esa forma.

Enseguida, ambos grupos fueron interrumpidos por las explosiones del otro grupo en pelea.  
-...me gustaría detenerlos...pero...-dijo Arashi  
-bien...vamos a ayudarles...-dijo Ryu  
-No...-dijo Arashi-...esta es la batalla del equipo de Ren...  
-si...-dijo Lyserg-...seria descortesía de parte nuestra intervenir en su disputa...recuerda que Ren y los demás dijeron que combatirían contra ellos...  
Ryu se detuvo. -esta bien...pero si es necesario...intervendré...

-Arashi...-dijo Yoshiki-...¿estas segura de dejar esto así?  
-piensa por favor en las razones de combatir por parte nuestra...fuimos movidos por la ambición y el rencor...sin embargo Takashi pelea por lealtad al grupo...  
-si...Takashi siempre nos decía que peleáramos por nuestros camaradas...  
-entonces...  
-tarde o temprano...nos daremos cuenta de lo mucho que estuvimos perdidos en el pasado...

El equipo de Ren estaba en frente del ninja Takashi.  
-Así que sabes como vencerme...-dijo Takashi mirando a Ren-...quiero que me lo demuestres...  
Ren sonrió. -al menos a esos estupidos clones...  
Takashi se puso en guardia. Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove estaban a punto de encarar al oponente.  
-vamos...dinos como...-susurró Horo Horo a Ren.  
-tan solo encara a su tecnica y te daras cuenta de su error...-respondió Ren con una sonrisa.  
-oye...Ren..-dijo Chocolove-...¿estas seguro, Hombre?...porque yo no entiendo na de na...  
-no se preocupen...presten atención a sus movimientos...en un segundo encontrarán el error...  
Takashi volvió a dividirse en varios clones. Horo Horo y Chocolove estaban atentos a sus movimientos. Enseguida ambos shamanes atacaron a los clones. Horo Horo golpeó el piso con su cañón de hielo y congeló las piernas de los clones. Enseguida pudieron detectar a uno de ellos saltando.  
-¡te tengo! -gritó Chocolove y con sus garras de acero hirió al enemigo. Takashi retrocedió mientras los clones se esfumaban en el aire.  
-vaya...interesante movimiento...-dijo Takashi-...sin embargo...aun no me considero derrotado...  
Takashi sacó un papiro. -...esta es la invocación del dragón...¡posesión de objetos!

Las letras en japonés del pergamino brillaron y un dragón rojo gigante apareció. Takashi sostenía el pergamino mientras una cantidad impresionante de furyoku se estaba liberando de su cuerpo. Subió al dragón de un salto.

-mi madre...-dijo Chocolove impresionado de la altura del espíritu-...¿que haremos?  
-que más...enfrentarlo...-respondió Ren-  
Horo Horo asintió. -...recuerden que mas adelante están Yoh y los demás...  
-asi es...hay que detener a ese tal Aki...-dijo Ren sonriendo con confianza.-...muchachos...concentren todo su poder...recuerden que hay gente que espera que regresemos...  
Horo Horo asintió. -le prometí a Pilika ayudarle en la granja...debo darme prisa...  
Chocolove sonrió y Ren levantó su espada. -ahora mismo demostraremos nuestros poderes...  
Los tres shamanes profirieron un grito mientras formaban sus posesiones de mayor tamaño.  
-¡al ataque! -dijeron los tres mientras Takashi comandaba a su dragon rojo.

Apartados de ellos, Ryu, Lyserg, Arashi y Yoshiki observaban como ellos cruzaban sus armas y una gran explosión se produjo impidiéndoles ver el resultado. Ryu apenas pudo ver como un brillo dorado intenso cubría su vista.

Takashi estaba en el suelo, de pie, inmóvil mientras el pergamino yacía en pedazos a sus pies junto a los restos de sus propias armas de ninja. Los ojos del shaman Takashi estaban perdidos en el pergamino, luciendo en cierta forma, tristes. Enseguida levantó la vista hasta Horo Horo y Chocolove quienes estaban exhaustos, respirando profundamente, mientras Ren estaba de pie mirándole fijamente.  
-...adelante...-dijo Takashi-...mátame...  
Ren quedó en silencio por un momento. -...sería una pérdida de tiempo -dijo Ren-Además...nuestro objetivo era detener a su líder...para proteger a nuestro amigo Yoh...por eso...es que combatimos contra ustedes...matarte no probaría nada...  
Takashi y Ren se observaban muy serios. Horo Horo se puso de pie.  
-escucha, tu líder esta tratando de destruir y someter humanos, usándolos a ustedes...  
-quizás sus motivos sean altruistas...-dijo Takashi-...pero yo combato por mis amigos...mis camaradas, es mi deber estar con mis camaradas...y cuidarlos...

-así es...Takashi-san...  
Arashi estaba caminando hasta el, ayudando a Yoshiki a caminar. Ryu y Lyserg estaban al lado de ellos.  
-Takashi-san...siempre quisimos regir el mundo porque eso nos daría poder...y reconocimiento...tu buscabas que nos reconocieran como shamanes poderosos y por eso nos ayudaste, pero esta batalla es inutil...  
-Arashi-san...-dijo Takashi sorprendido-...es imposible que tu...  
-...yo vi mi propio error...además...estamos combatiendo por Aki...¿no es asi?...aun cuando el nunca nos enseñó gran cosa...solamente Miyuki se ocupó de nosotros como shamanes...y tu sabes que su motivo no es controlar el mundo.  
-Sino una venganza...-respondió Takashi-...una venganza peligrosa...  
-No importa que se vengue...nada de eso repondrá el daño sufrido. Nosotros solo somos armas de Aki Miyazaki. Si queremos detener su ambición de someter el mundo a su dominio...es hora de que detengamos esta locura y especialmente a Miyuki-sensei...

-dudo que ella se detenga...-dijo Ren-...oímos todo su relato, quiere matar a Hao y no va a detenerse hasta que uno de los dos se muera...  
-y con ello va Yoh Asakura...-dijo Takashi.- Miyuki-sensei desea exterminar a los Asakura de una vez por todas...porque ella cree que todos al ser descendientes de Hao llevan algo de el...  
-entonces...-dijo Ryu-...no esperemos mas y vayamos hasta ellos...

-Takashi-san...-dijo Arashi-...venga con nosotros...tenemos que ayudar a Miyuki-sensei...ella esta perdida en su propia oscuridad...  
Takashi estaba mirando su pergamino destrozado. Tomó los kunais del suelo y los guardó en sus bolsillos.  
-mi deber para con mis camaradas es ayudarles...ayudaré entonces a que Miyuki-sensei salga de ese odio, iré con ustedes...-dijo el shaman ninja mientras sus ojos lucían diferentes, mucho más animados.  
Arashi sonreía mientras Takashi movía su cabeza en señal de acuerdo y Ren y los demas también.  
-ahora somos aliados...-dijo Ren

-¡Amigos!  
Todos divisaron a dos personas que venían corriendo hasta ellos. Manta y Fausto.

Fausto observó a todos reunidos. -¿que sucede aquí?  
-Tranquilo, Fausto...-dijo Ryu-...ahora somos aliados...  
-¡¿aliados? -dijo Manta- ¿pero si...?

-es una larga historia...-interrumpió Takashi-...ahora no hay tiempo...la batalla entre Miyuki-sensei y Hao Asakura esta muy cerca y si nos demoramos mas...quizás el señor Yoh también esté en peligro...  
-pero si vamos en este estado nos harán polvo en un santiamén...-dijo Chocolove  
-¡es cierto! -dijo Lyserg. –Fausto ¿puede curar nuestras heridas?  
-lo haré...-miró a Manta-...tendras que ayudarme...  
Manta asintió. -

-¡no tan rápido Traidores!

-no puede ser...-dijo Takashi-...Hideki...  
Un shaman ataviado con una armadura samurai y con un casco que le tapaba el rostro apareció con un grupo de soldados.  
-son unos traidores...esperen a que el señor Aki se entere...los aplastará a todos...  
-este miserable siempre ha buscado el modo de atacarnos...-dijo Yoshiki  
-siempre me han parecido un montón de idiotas empezando por el ninja idealista Takashi...ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para aniquilarles ahora que están débiles y sin poderes...  
-¡te olvidas de nosotros imbécil! -gritó Horo Horo  
-no...-interrumpió Fausto-...esta batalla debe ser solventada por mi...  
-pero Fausto...-dijo Ryu  
-descansen un poco...-dijo el shaman-...no estan en condiciones de pelear...solo le darán ventaja a ese hombre...  
-es cierto...-dijo Ren-...te lo encargamos...Fausto...

Fausto sonrió. -Eliza...que comience la operación...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Kyougo, Jeanne y Marco caminaban por el territorio sagrado sumidos en un silencio absoluto. Kyougo iba adelante caminando mientras sus acompañantes iban detrás suyo.

-me pregunto ¿por qué vine hasta aquí?...-dijo Jeanne  
-porque te han llamado los grandes espiritus...-dijo Kyougo  
-¿a que se refiere? -dijo la doncella  
-tus motivos han sido leidos por los grandes espiritus...asi como los motivos de todos los que vinimos hasta aquí...han visto el poder de nuestras almas y las determinaciones de nosotros...estan esperando ese momento...  
-¿momento?  
-si...cuando los dragones rojos salgan de esa oscuridad...cuando logren ver la luz que necesitan...en ese instante...todo esto terminará...  
Los tres continuaron caminando en silencio.  
-eso claro si Hao se queda tranquilo...-dijo Marco.  
Kyougo caminaba mirando los grandes espíritus sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo**

**Próximo Episodio:**

**¿Como te enfrentas a alguien cuyos obejtivos, cuyos ideales son los mismos que los tuyos?**

**Yoh se enfrentará a Kenji en un duelo bastante complicado, mientras que Fausto tendrá que detener a Hideki.**

_**Capitulo 12 -Combate de Espadas  
**_

**ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooooooooo**

**Hikaru:** Continúa la reedición de este fic, como de costumbre si gustan de otorgarme sus palabras en forma de reviews, son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente episodio.

**_Mata ne._**


	12. Combate de espadas

**Shaman King ****- Dragones rojos.**

**Capitulo 12**. _Combate de espadas._

* * *

-Es maravilloso. -murmuró Aki mientras miraba los pilares que conducían al lugar donde estaban los grandes espíritus. -Mil años, en un sueño para contemplarlos, para tener la posibilidad de estar aquí.  
Rain estaba silenciado. -Durante toda mi vida oí de ellos y nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. –musitó.  
-Puedo sentirlo.-dijo Aki sonriendo.-El poder, la grandeza. Los grandes espíritus están muy cerca de nosotros...  
Enseguida las voces de los grandes espíritus se escucharon, reverberando en el aire, y dos águilas de energía aparecieron.  
-_Mostrad sus esencias._

-Señor. -dijo Rain en voz baja.- Es el espíritu protector...  
-¡Dragón negro- Exclamó Aki.  
Un poderoso rugido se escuchó mientras un gigante con armadura roja y alas de dragón de gran envergadura emergía desde detrás de él.  
-¡Dragón Negro! ¡Ataca!  
El dragón rugió de nuevo y atacó a las dos águilas demoliéndolas de un solo golpe.  
- Vamos...-dijo Aki sonriendo ampliamente-

* * *

Mientras tanto, cerca de la entrada a los grandes espíritus, Miyuki observaba el lugar en el hombro de su espíritu acompañante. Abajo, Matsuo tenía a Opacho encerrado en una esfera de energía. Opacho miraba los grandes espíritus con gran incertidumbre, mientras que Kenji estaba de pie con sus ojos cerrados, sumido en sus meditaciones.

Miyuki miró hasta abajo, hasta donde estaba Kenji. Kenji abrió sus ojos y ambos se miraron. El subió hasta el hombro del espíritu de ella.  
-Señorita... ¿desea algo?  
-Solo quería avisarte que la presencia de Yoh Asakura esta aproximándose.  
-No se preocupe, yo lo derrotaré.  
Miyuki miraba los grandes espíritus. -Asegúrate de detenerlo.

Kenji bajó del espíritu y se alejó de ellos. Matsuo estaba observándolo mientras se alejaba de ellos.  
-Disculpe...señorita Miyuki... ¿usted piensa que Kenji lo derrote?  
- Confío en el.  
Miyuki sonrió. -quédate aqui y obsérvalos, Matsuo...yo debo hacer algo muy importante.  
-como ordene...

* * *

-¡al ataque, Eliza! -gritó Fausto mientras los soldados de Hideki corrían hasta el.  
Fausto observó a los soldados que estaban alrededor de el para atacarle y levantó su mano. Su espíritu acompañante con su hoz contenía el ataque de los soldados agitando su hoz para alejarles y a la vez los golpeaba con bastante fuerza.  
-¡Rayos! -gritó Hideki- ¡ataquen, miserables!  
A la voz de mando los soldados gritaron y Eliza traspasó con su hoz a tres de ellos. Ryu y Manta se sorprendieron porque pensaron que los habían matado, sin embargo no había sangre. Rápidamente se transformaron en esqueletos.

-Usa un arte parecido al de Fausto...-dijo Ren  
-Puede mover esos esqueletos fácilmente...-dijo Horo Horo.  
Fausto observaba los restos. -Eliza...acaba con esos sujetos.  
Su espíritu asintió y cortó rápidamente a los hombres, cada uno era solo un montón de esqueletos. Hideki estaba molesto. -Idiota...ya verás.  
Fausto sonrió. -El que va a ver su derrota eres tú, porque te acabaré en menos de lo que piensas...  
-¿Acaso te crees muy fuerte?...  
-Es solo que mi espíritu acompañante es mucho mejor que el tuyo... ¿No es así, mi querida Eliza?  
Eliza sonrió y Fausto levantó sus manos. -transformación... ¡Eliza Mephisto!  
Las alas de Eliza comenzaron a abrirse y la figura de la esposa de Fausto emergió.

-Ese tipo sí que quiere a su esposa...-dijo Yoshiki impresionado.  
-Tienes toda la razón...-dijo Arashi mirando a Eliza.  
Fausto y Eliza se prepararon mientras Hideki invocaba a su espiritu.

Un espiritu similar al de Takashi apareció. Estaba básicamente compuesto de una armadura roja, sin embargo la piel del espíritu era negra y sus ojos eran blancos. El espíritu desenvainó una katana.  
-ahora si...aplastaré a tu patético espíritu...  
Fausto adoptó un rostro muy serio. -te arrepentirás de llamar a mi Eliza así...  
El espíritu de Takashi chocó su espada con la inyectadora de Eliza. Ambos espíritus blandían sus armas sin cesar. Eliza disparó varias veces y Hideki se defendía con la espada. El guerrero dragón agitó su espada y la onda expansiva impactó en la cara de Eliza. El espíritu acompañante de Fausto se resentía de la herida y el doctor se enfureció.  
-¡cretino!... ¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerle eso!...  
Hideki observaba como el furyoku de Fausto aumentaba considerablemente.  
-¡Eliza! ¿Estás bien?  
Su espíritu sonrió y el doctor se tranquilizó.  
-Eliza...nuestros amigos necesitan ser atendidos...te pido por favor que destruyas a este insecto.  
Eliza se puso en guardia.  
-¿que clase de cursi eres? -dijo Hideki  
-¡¿cursi? ¡Aprenderás a no meterte conmigo!  
Eliza embistió al espíritu de Hideki y hundió su inyectadora en el.  
-¡¿Que demonios…? -  
El espiritu de Hideki comenzaba a perder movilidad. Eliza voló por encima de el y disparó una gran cantidad de furyoku. Hideki se defendía, sin embargo no podía resistir todo ese poder de Fausto. Enseguida una explosión dorada sacudió a Hideki y cayó al suelo, totalmente vencido.

-Que completo hablador...-dijo Horo Horo  
-si, era un debilucho...-dijo Ren  
-los habladores caen primero...-dijo Ryu.  
-cierto, yo creí que era mas fuerte...-dijo Takashi.

Fausto miraba a Eliza con orgullo. –Eliza, gracias por aplastar a ese tipo...no cabe duda que eres el mejor espíritu de todos...

-¡maravilloso! -dijo Arashi-...¡el verdadero amor supera todo!  
-Ahora que veo a ese tipo tal vez sea cierto. -dijo Yoshiki sonriente.  
Takashi respiró hondo y miró a los grandes espíritus. -tan solo espero que estemos a tiempo de evitar una tragedia.

* * *

Yoh caminaba con Anna por los territorios que hace tiempo habían pisado y que nunca creyeron volver a tocar. Era tan extraño pisar de nuevo el reino sagrado que Yoh, así como Anna, estaban en un estado de abducción, perdidos entre los recuerdos de una mortal batalla. Comenzaban a vislumbrar las columnas en donde el espíritu guardián probaba a los shamanes. Y un furyoku comenzó a percibirse. Enseguida, un shaman que ostentaba el uniforme de los dragones rojos se presentó ante los dos. Era Kenji.

-¿Eres uno de los dragones rojos, no es así? -preguntó Yoh.  
El joven asintió. -me llamo Yamazaki Kenji...numero tres de los dragones rojos, designado para matarle...Yoh Asakura...  
-Número tres...-dijo Anna- Debe ser muy fuerte...  
El muchacho miraba a Yoh con absoluta seriedad mientras sostenía dos espadas cortas.  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna- Ese muchacho tiene un nivel de furyoku alto, no por nada ha sido mandado a matarte...  
-Lo sé...-dijo Yoh-...tendré que tener cuidado...  
Yoh se adelantó mientras desenvainaba a Harusame y sacaba la espada legendaria.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Adelante…- respondió Kenji  
-¿Por qué estas en los dragones rojos?  
-¿A que viene esa pregunta, Asakura Yoh?  
-porque Miyuki Saikawa desea venganza contra Hao y Aki Miyazaki desea ser el shaman king. ¿Acaso tu quieres un mundo dominado por un shaman que manipula las frustraciones de los demás?  
Kenji lo miraba como si estuviese de acuerdo.  
-Quiero que Miyuki se vengue de Hao, quiero que ese shaman sea destruido, ésa es la razón.  
Kenji desenvainó sus espadas y la sombra de un dragón apareció. -Posesión de objetos...  
Las espadas de Kenji se tornaron rojas, desprendían fuego de las hojas y la empuñadura se tornó negra  
-Mi deber para con Miyuki es ayudarle a completar su venganza.  
-Manta me dijo que había escuchado, que Miyuki raptó a Opacho, ¿acaso ese es tu modo de vengarte? ¿Involucrando a un inocente?-dijo Yoh molesto.  
-Probablemente tenga razón, Asakura-san. Pero no puedo alejarme de la única persona que significa todo para mí. No importa si estoy en lo correcto o no.

Kenji se puso en guardia mientras sus espadas desprendían un gran poder. Yoh realizó la posesión de segundo grado, el espiritu de la espada. Kenji atacó a Yoh usando sus dos espadas. Yoh repelía sus ataques mientras Kenji blandía sus espadas incesantemente. Ambos espadachines retrocedieron. Kenji concentró sus poderes espirituales en la espada y envió un par de ráfagas en forma de cruz. Yoh las recibió de frente, cortándolas en dos. Yoh sostuvo su espada con gran determinación y decidió devolver el ataque.  
-¡Espada fugaz de Amidamaru!  
Kenji atajó el golpe con una espada y con la otra libre cortó el ataque. Hasta ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones. Ambos shamanes regresaron a sus posiciones de guardia y estáticos se miraban concentrados estudiándose uno al otro. Kenji se movió y corrió hasta Yoh, sin embargo, antes de realizar contacto con su oponente, saltó y aplicó todo su peso en la espada que llevaba en su mano derecha, en un ataque aéreo hacia Yoh. Yoh resistía el avance con su espada. Kenji forcejeó con el y blandió la otra espada. Kenji retrocedió. El cuello de Yoh tenía una ligera rasgadura. Sin embargo, el ataque era una advertencia.

-_Este shaman es muy peligroso..._-pensó Anna mientras miraba las espadas de Kenji-_...sabe como combatir el estilo de Yoh...la espada de Amidamaru..._  
Yoh miraba a su oponente pensando en la forma de evadir su doble ataque. Kenji volvió a tomar la iniciativa y saltó hacia Yoh. De nuevo, las espadas chocaban entre sí, como una especie de danza. Kenji retrocedió y como en una ilusión se formaron varias imágenes de el. Yoh cerró sus ojos, tratando de percibir el verdadero shaman. Esquivó varios ataques y de repente apareció detrás de el. Yoh lo percibió y realizó un ligero movimiento y la espada le pasó por encima de el. La segunda espada iba a cortarle, cuando Yoh movió su espada, invirtiéndola y golpeó la hoja con la empuñadura. Yoh movió de nuevo su espada y realizó un corte en el pecho de Kenji.

La fuerza del corte de Yoh, arrojó a Kenji lejos de el, pero aun en pie. Sostenía sus espadas mientras respiraba muy aceleradamente y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su pecho. Aun asi, Yoh no había salido tan ileso, enseguida, un nuevo corte en el otro lado de su cuello apareció.  
-¿por qué no me mataste? -dijo Kenji-...vi en un segundo cuando cambiaste de opinión y no me mataste...podías haberme cortado la cabeza en ese instante.  
-Yo no tomaré la vida de nadie..-dijo Yoh- Solo quiero acabar con esto y regresar a Tokio con los demás, ésa es mi promesa.  
-en verdad eres muy distinto a Hao Asakura. ¿De verdad tu y el eran un solo ser?  
Yoh sonrió. -Yo soy Yoh Asakura, siempre lo he sido y pienso serlo siempre.

-_ No entiendo...¿por qué Miyuki tiene que matar a este hombre? _-pensó Kenji- _este shaman solo quiere librarse de esta batalla...no...mi deber es acabar con este sujeto..._  
Kenji volvió a atacar a Yoh con una sucesión de cortes de espada.

Anna miraba el combate con atención y enseguida percibió la energía de varias personas. Cerca de las columnas estaban Miyuki y Matsuo. Matsuo estaba en el suelo, custodiando a Opacho y Miyuki estaba arriba del dragón rojo en su máxima forma. Entonces otra energía se percibió en el lugar. Hao Asakura desde el espíritu de fuego presenciaba la batalla entre Yoh y Kenji. La Itako volvió a mirar a Yoh quien combatía fuertemente contra Kenji.

Yoh y Kenji forcejeaban con sus espadas.  
-Escúchame...-Dijo Yoh-...esta batalla es inútil, es a Aki Miyazaki a quien debo detener...no a ti...  
- Mi deber es cumplir las órdenes que he recibido. -respondió Kenji-  
Ambos shamanes retrocedieron.  
-No existe aquella maldad en ti...-dijo Yoh mirandole-...ni ese resentimiento, pero si sigues en ese empeño…  
-si ese es mi destino por seguir a Miyuki Saikawa...iré a donde sea por ella y mataré a cualquiera por ella, esa es la diferencia entre mis camaradas y yo.  
-...si realmente te importara ella...tratarías de ayudarle a librarse de esa maldad, de ese odio...así nunca será feliz...y aun si nos derrotaras, si derrotara a Hao...nunca alcanzaría paz en su alma...  
Kenji bajó su mirada. -yo no puedo hacer mas nada que esto...esto es lo único que está a mi alcance, ayudarle en su meta…  
Yoh lo miraba en forma muy triste. Kenji estaba muy deprimido.

-Aun cuando Miyuki odiara a Hao, las cenizas de ese sentimiento aun siguen en su alma, esa nostalgia por aquellos tiempos cuando era una Itako y seguía a su maestro, yo nunca podría decirle nada de esto, todo lo sé porque ella misma me lo dijo. El recuerdo de Hao es como una sombra de su pasado, un pasado que espera abandonar pero que en el fondo desea recuperar y aun cuando se que esto está mal, no puedo abandonar a la única persona que me ayudó...quien literalmente me trajo de vuelta a la vida...

* * *

_Un enfermo, una carga, eso es lo que era yo en aquel tiempo. Mis padres y hermanos fueron asesinados por bandidos. La aldea fue quemada casi completamente y yo sobreviví, pero mis piernas estaban destrozadas, solo un buen médico podría curarme. La miseria rondaba en aquel lugar arruinado. La gente vivía preocupada por sobrevivir. Muchos se habían marchado. Y yo vivía cada día en agonía, sin poder moverme y estaba tan débil porque no comía, solo cuando se acordaban de traerme algo los demás pobladores. Hasta aquel día…  
_  
_Miyuki estaba reclutando shamanes para su grupo y pasó por mi aldea._  
-Este lugar es una miseria...-dijo Matsuo quien estaba a su lado.  
-Lo sé...el pueblo mas cercano esta un poco lejos...-dijo Miyuki

_La gente los miraba con miedo. Eran veinte hombres con kimonos rojos que tenían un dragón en la espalda. Miyuki se asomó a una de las tiendas y allí estaba yo en medio de un desolado cuarto, en una inmensa oscuridad. Los rayos de luz llegaron hasta a mí de una forma abrupta_.

Miyuki me observaba en silencio. Y yo solo permanecía allí inerte. Luego se aproximó a mí y en un instante pude ver al dragón rojo. Estaba asustado, nunca había visto a una criatura como esa alrededor de ella.  
-no tengas miedo...-dijo ella muy amablemente-...es mi amigo...  
-¿quien es usted?  
- Saikawa Miyuki.  
Con voz quebrantada contesté. - Yamazaki Kenji.  
-¿Que haces solo aquí?

_Me impresionó que alguien llegara y se mostrara interesado por mí. __  
_Yo bajé mi mirada. –Estoy solo, mi familia está muerta…  
Miyuki puso su mano en mi hombro. -No te preocupes, te ayudaré.  
_Miyuki ordenó a sus hombres llevarme hasta el otro pueblo, allí había un buen doctor quién me curó._

-Señorita...-dijo Matsuo mientras Miyuki me observaba desde la puerta de la clínica del doctor.- ¿Por qué ayuda a ese chico?  
-Porque yo también quedé huérfana y un shaman me ayudó a sobrevivir, debo retribuir lo que él me ayudó.  
-nunca creí que fueses tan generosa...-dijo Matsuo sonriendo ligeramente.

_Varios días pasaron. En una mañana Miyuki me visitó en donde estaba descansando.  
_-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-muy bien, ya puedo caminar sin que me duelan las piernas...  
-me parece bien...bueno...-dijo ella ya marchándose.-...me voy...hasta luego...  
_Pude caminar de nuevo. Estaba tan agradecido que antes de que ella se marchara con su grupo le llamé._  
-¡señorita Miyuki! Gracias por ayudarme, no sé cómo compensarle…  
-No me debes nada.  
-no puedo, usted es la única persona quien desde la muerte de mi familia me ha ayudado, se lo suplico, déjeme hacer algo por usted, ¡por favor lléveme con usted!  
Ella me miró con una sonrisa. -el camino de un shaman como yo es muy duro para ti, es mejor que te alejes...  
-shaman...entonces ese era su espiritu...  
-mi destino es la venganza, es injusto que me acompañes para semejante camino...  
-¿venganza?  
Ella asintió. -para matar a cierto shaman, ese es mi motivo...  
-usted me ayudó, se lo suplico, quiero ser un shaman como usted...  
Matsuo estaba detrás de él. -señorita Miyuki, ¿piensa aceptar esto?  
Miyuki se acercó a mi y me miró por un largo tiempo.  
-Esta bien, tienes algo que llaman el ketsui y eso es vital para un shaman...  
-¡acepto! ¡No importa si debo sentir el más profundo dolor!  
-muy bien, ven conmigo, tú serás mi alumno...

* * *

Kenji miraba sus espadas.  
-El entrenamiento fue muy duro...tanto que acumulé varias y peligrosas heridas...pero a medida que me iba formando como shaman, aprendía mucho de Miyuki, de sus motivos, de su forma de ser, por eso acepté todos sus planes para matar a Hao y en cierta forma odiaba a ese shaman por hacerle sufrir. no puedo traicionar a la persona mas querida para mi...estoy seguro que tu, Yoh Asakura, morirías antes de traicionar a tus seres queridos y menos si esa persona es la que mas quieres en este mundo.  
Yoh estaba callado mientras Kenji le miraba con coraje.  
-Es por eso...Yoh Asakura, que debo matarte...  
-entiendo...-respondió Yoh-...entiendo tus motivos, pero aun así, no puedo morir, he hecho una promesa…  
Yoh y Kenji se pusieron en guardia. Kenji respiró hondo y unió sus espadas mientras se concentraba en su próximo ataque.

Miyuki observaba esa batalla desde su espíritu acompañante. Enseguida miró hasta donde Hao observaba todo con su espíritu de fuego.  
-Así que has entrenado bien a un shaman...-le dijo Hao mentalmente-...muy impresionante, pero dudo que derrote a Yoh...  
-puede que así sea, pero Kenji tiene unos fuertes motivos y es muy apegado a sus ideales, al menos le dará trabajo a Yoh Asakura...- Miyuki sonrió. -tan solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos enfrentemos por ultima vez...

Kenji gritó con fuerza mientras saltaba hacia Yoh Asakura. Volvió a contraatacar con la fuerza que imprimía en sus espadas mientras Yoh solamente se defendía de sus ataques. Kenji aplicó toda su fuerza en sus espadas y golpeó a Yoh con una patada. El dragón rojo volvió a retroceder. Yoh lo miró con una absoluta frialdad que muy raras veces solía mostrar y respondió al ataque blandiendo la espada con toda su fuerza. Kenji resistió la ola de furyoku que el espiritu de la espada desprendía hasta que cesó. Yoh estaba en una postura firme mientras la espada destilaba un especial brillo. Kenji supo entonces que su oponente no permitiría una derrota. Ambos contrincantes se miraron por un largo tiempo en que solo se oía el pasar del viento.

Kenji cerró sus ojos mientras se percibía el incremento de furyoku en el.  
-no pienso perder...-dijo y abrió sus ojos-  
Las espadas de Kenji empezaron a cambiar de forma mientras explosiones de energía sucedían en ambas armas. Al terminar, las empuñaduras estaban adornadas con los ojos y los colmillos de un dragón y el mismo shaman estaba protegido por una armadura de furyoku de colores negros y rojos.

Un resplandor dorado cubrió su cuerpo e Yoh lo miraba aun muy serio mientras el shaman Kenji se ponía en guardia.  
-adelante...Asakura Yoh...derrótame...  
Las energías emanadas por Kenji pasaban cerca de Yoh mientras este permanecía estático mirándole muy serio.

-Entiendo tus motivos...-dijo Yoh-...y estoy seguro que ella también lo sabe...  
Kenji quedó mirándole en silencio.  
-sabe que tu te preocupas por ella...-dijo Yoh-...lo sabe pero no halla el modo de superar su pasado, ese pasado que oprimió su espíritu y lo transformó en una persona cruel y fría, pero tú tienes el modo de ayudarle...  
Yoh sonrió ante la sorpresa de Kenji. -las personas que ven espíritus son a menudo transformadas por sus poderes...estoy seguro que todo tiene una solución. Sin embargo...tu sabes que al final de la venganza solo habrá sufrimiento...y tu estarás arrepentido por nunca haber luchado por ella...

Kenji cerró sus ojos en desacuerdo. -¿y cómo podría? Es imposible desafiar el destino de una persona que vive odiando al mundo...odiando sus poderes espirituales y a la persona que admiró antes...  
-Por supuesto que no...-dijo Yoh-...así es como se prueba la fuerza de un sentimiento...  
Kenji volvió a recuperar la guardia anterior y atacó a Yoh. Ambos shamanes forcejearon y Kenji saltó.  
-¡colmillo de dragón!  
-¡Cuchilla de buda!

Ambas técnicas chocaron y explotaron. Kenji salió de entre el polvo levantado por la explosión.  
-¡Doble colmillo de dragón!  
Los ojos de Yoh quedaron en blanco mientras Kenji le hacía un doble corte y lo enviaba lejos de allí. Anna lo miraba un poco asustada pero enseguida, Yoh comenzó a moverse. Kenji estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber eliminado al shaman. Yoh se puso de pie mientras dos cortes horizontales estaban en su brazo derecho y en su pecho.  
-Escucha bien...-dijo Yoh-...tienes un excelente furyoku y una gran determinación, pero voy a vencerte...prometí regresar a Tokio con todos...y así lo haré...

Yoh sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender el resplandor dorado que vio en su oponente. Los recuerdos de varias batallas pasadas transcurrían por su mente y sujetó su medallón de colmillos sonriendo. -...Gracias por enseñarme eso Matamune...combatir por lo que creo...tomar el camino que me dice el corazón.

-Este será el último ataque...-dijo Kenji-...gane o no. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo por usted.  
Ambos shamanes gritaron al unísono, desplegando sus energías. Dragones se desprendieron y embistieron a Yoh, encerrándolo en una esfera de energía.  
-¡Te acabaré! -gritó Kenji mientras se dirigía hacia Yoh para cortarlo con su espada. Enseguida la esfera de energía estalló e Yoh corrió hacia Kenji. Ambos shamanes agitaron sus espadas y cayeron al suelo.

Un largo y tenso momento de silencio pasó. Enseguida, una herida se abrió en el hombro de Yoh, sin embargo, Yoh permanecía estático. Kenji miró el suelo, mientras tres golpes largos aparecieron en su pecho y se desplomó en el campo. Yoh cayó arrodillado hundiendo la espada en el suelo y miró por encima de su hombro a su rival ya vencido.

"_He combatido contra shamanes, en el torneo y por mi vida, cada uno de ellos tenía sus motivos...sus sueños...sus ambiciones...unos lo hacían por ser los mas fuertes...por dominar el mundo...por cumplir sus metas...por sus amigos y familia...por la persona que mas quiere...por tener un reino...sin embargo no importa cuantas batallas haya librado...aprendí que las batallas mas dolorosas no son las que te dejan sangrando...sino aquellas en las que comprendes a tu oponente y te identificas con sus ideales...en las que comprendes sus sueños y sus mas profundos anhelos...es difícil no sentirse culpable por detener su meta...Kenji...yo comprendo por qué combates...no combates para ti...sino para retribuirle a alguien a quien quieres..."_

Yoh cerró sus ojos pensando en esas palabras. Kenji yacía en el suelo apenas consciente de lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo estaba en un total adormecimiento...una pérdida casi total de energía.

Anna corrió hasta Yoh quien estaba respirando muy cansado.  
-Yoh... ¿puedes levantarte?  
-si…  
Yoh se puso de pie poco a poco. -esta batalla me dejó muy exhausto, pero puedo seguir...  
-ten cuidado, siento que algo va a pasar. Hao esta aquí...

Hao llegó caminando y los miró a los dos con una mirada muy tensa.  
-Miyuki y Aki estan adelante. ¿van a seguirme? así podrán ver como tomo los grandes espíritus.  
-Hao...-dijo Yoh-... ¿Aún piensas en destruir humanos?...  
-por supuesto...tu sabes que el tiempo no significa nada para mi...  
Ambos quedaron en silencio.  
-Será mejor que vayamos con él, recuerda que Miyuki y ese tal Aki están adelante. -dice Anna.  
Hao sonrió. -disfruten el poco tiempo juntos...-dijo mientras se alejaba-...porque los mataré a los dos después de derrotar a Miyuki...  
-Te demostraré lo contrario...-le responde Yoh y Hao se detiene. Hao mira los grandes espíritus.  
-Debes referirte al supuesto ketsui, tu ridícula promesa de regresar a Tokio, no me hagas reir...  
-Tu sabes bien que cuando ganes, no habrá nada mas después de ser el rey...y estarás solo...  
Hao miró a Yoh con rabia por encima de su hombro.  
-Eres solo un ser diminuto, Yoh...un ser que necesita de sus amigos para ganarme...  
-así es, porque un shaman king debe ser capaz de unir a los shamanes y a los humanos, no dividirlos y mucho menos exterminarlos...el shaman king encuentra la armonía con el mundo y no extermina a los que allí viven, es el salvador, no el destructor...  
Hao se rió burlándose de el. -No seas iluso, Yoh, los humanos se burlaron de ti miles de veces...nos llaman demonios y ellos también lo son...  
-Así es...-dijo Anna-...quizás tengas razón, pero no trates de convencer a Yoh...su escencia es distinta a la tuya, es por eso que todos te abandonan al final, porque contigo nadie está seguro...  
Hao les dio la espalda. -sigan diciendo sus tonterías hasta que los mate a los dos y queme lentamente sus almas...pero tranquilos, me aseguraré de matarlos juntos...  
-eso lo veremos...-dijo Anna sonriendo desafiante.  
Yoh miró hasta los grandes espíritus. -vamos entonces...

-Los grandes espíritus...-dijo Aki mirandolos con asombro.  
Miyuki está detrás de ellos mirándolos sin expresión en sus ojos.  
-Señor Aki...-dice Miyuki-...¿va a tomarlos?  
- Después de que ellos los detuvieran hasta que yo me convierta en el shaman king...  
-¿ellos?  
-si...debo felicitarte, porque sin tus discípulos nunca lo hubiese hecho, ahora si puedo deshacerme de ellos...  
Miyuki tenía de repente un semblante de disgusto.  
-¿Deshacerse de ellos?  
Aki la miró. -Si. No pienso compartir mi conquista con ellos...  
-así que después de todo…  
-Miyuki...-le interrumpió Aki.- Ellos son solo herramientas necesarias.  
Miyuki miró el suelo mientras Aki sonreía viendo los grandes espíritus.  
-Miserable...-susurró Miyuki-...yo lo sabia, siempre te aprovechaste de mi, pero ¿matar a mis discípulos?  
-señor...-le advirtió Rain.  
Aki y Miyuki estaban frente a frente. Miyuki tenía sus ojos en blanco.  
-Tú dijiste que este reino seria también para nosotros.  
-Mentí... ¿algún problema?...  
Miyuki sonrió en medio de esa mirada. -idiota...  
Aki desenvainó su espada. Rain se alejó. -siempre supe que tu tratarías de hacerme algo.

El dragón rojo apareció detrás de Miyuki. –Sin embargo, yo he superado tus poderes.  
-¡traidora! ¡Luego de que yo te salve de Hao! -gritó Aki.  
-no seas descarado, ¡ibas a matar a mis compañeros!  
-no sabia que te importaran esos idiotas.  
-¡claro que si! ¡Porque ellos sufrieron mucho a manos de gente como tú, cada uno de ellos!  
-¿lo ves? sigues siendo la misma Itako débil e inútil.  
Miyuki desenfunda su espada. -No mereces tener los grandes espíritus.  
-Así que...tu quieres tener el trono.  
-Suena bien.

Ambos se observaron por un instante antes de que Aki invocara a su espíritu acompañante.  
-¡Dragon Negro!  
El espiritu de Aki, un dragón negro aparece y se lanza en contra del espiritu de Miyuki. Miyuki sonríe.  
-Usare tu espíritu para derrotar a Hao.

Hao llegó primero y contempló la escena. Aki estaba herido contra un pilar sangrando. Rain estaba a su lado intentando socorrerle.  
-Al fin llegas, Hao...-dice Miyuki mientras su espíritu aparece.  
Unos pasos sacudieron el campo. Yoh y Anna también llegaron.  
Yoh y Anna observaron cómo el espíritu acompañante de Miyuki tenía entre sus manos a Opacho. Yoh y Anna quedaron callados ante la presencia del gran espíritu.  
-¡Es gigantesco!...-dijo Yoh sorprendido- ¡Tan grande como el espíritu del fuego!

-Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyouyama y Hao Asakura. Al fin llegan...-dijo Miyuki arriba de su espíritu y se dirigió a Yoh.- Has vencido a mi mejor alumno...pero aun así el te causó problemas...  
-¿como puedes decir eso?...-dijo Yoh molesto. -¡el pelea únicamente por ti y tu ni te preocupas por el!  
-Yo no tengo nada que hacer por el.  
-¡eso es despreciable! -gritó Yoh. -¿es que acaso no tienes corazón?  
-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé todos los sentimientos.  
-¡mientes! ¡Tú lo ayudaste! ¡Las personas sin sentimientos no hacen eso!  
Miyuki se rió. Yoh, qué ingenuo eres. Kenji sabía que yo nunca tuve un afecto especial por el, siempre supo que yo únicamente hacia todo lo posible por formar el ejército de los dragones para matar a Hao, para vengarme.  
-Es inútil que discutas con ella...-dijo Anna. -...ha perdido su camino, solo tiene una ambición y eso es por lo que vive...  
Miyuki sonreía. - Kyouyama Anna ¿en verdad piensas que perdí mi camino?. No. Ahora lo tengo todo claro. Matar a seres como Hao es lo mejor ¿no lo crees? ¿Acaso tú no tuviste ese deseo de matarlo con toda tu alma? ¿No es así? ¿Acaso al verlo de nuevo no quisiste destrozarlo y arrancarle el alma justo como el le hizo a Yoh?  
Anna permaneció en silencio. Aunque fuese cierto, era imposible el disuadirle.  
-De todas formas...-dijo Miyuki. -es inevitable este encuentro ¿no es así, Hao-sensei?  
El espíritu sujetó a Opacho con firmeza. -Primero matemos a este pequeño. ¿Supongo que no te importa, verdad?

Yoh y Anna miraron a Hao que estaba a un lado de ellos arriba del espíritu de fuego. Yoh quedó en blanco.  
-¡no te atrevas!

-¿Por qué? -dijo Miyuki con una maldad acentuada en sus ojos- Los débiles perecen. ¿No es así?...los débiles perecen para alimentar al fuerte, eso es lo que dijiste esa noche, por eso yo seré mas fuerte y hare que mi espíritu devore tu asquerosa alma.  
Hao estaba en silencio únicamente viendo y escuchando sin mostrar nada en su rostro.  
-¿Ya terminaste de hablar tus tonterías? -dijo Hao. -Estoy harto de oírte.  
-Está bien...-dijo Miyuki y miró a Opacho.

Opacho estaba llorando asustado, sin poder hacer algo para libarse de las garras de ese espíritu. Miyuki se acercó a la mano del espíritu y blandió su espada mientras tomaba a Opacho y bajó al suelo. Yoh y Anna observaban con sus ojos en blanco.  
-...esa infeliz...-dijo Anna.-...lo va a matar...  
-...no puedo quedarme inmóvil...no puedo permitir una muerte injusta...-dijo Yoh rabioso. -¡Espíritu de la espada!  
-¡Zenki! ¡Kouki! ¡Ataquen!  
Yoh blandió la espada y los shikigamis de Anna atacaron. El espíritu de Miyuki los contuvo mientras ella estaba por ejecutar a Opacho.  
-¡No llegaremos a tiempo! -gritó Yoh

Miyuki retrocedió mientras el espíritu de fuego estaba defendiendo a Opacho con su mano mientras ella miraba a Hao.  
- Tal y como lo supuse.-dijo Miyuki-...  
Hao miraba muy serio a Miyuki. -No me importa tus estupideces, voy a aniquilarte...  
-Sabes que ese no es el punto...  
Hao miró a Opacho aun con rigidez. -Vete ahora mismo.  
Opacho y Hao se miraron un largo momento y se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

-No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en esta batalla.-le dijo Hao a Yoh y Anna.  
-Como si yo quisiera ayudarte, estúpido...-dijo Anna.  
Miyuki subió al espíritu. –Perfecto, que entonces la batalla final comience, Hao Asakura...

* * *

Kyougo, Jeanne y Marco estaban aproximándose al encuentro entre Miyuki y Hao.  
-están a punto de combatir...-dijo Jeanne.-...ahora es inevitable.  
-Dos grandes fuerzas...un espíritu dragón rojo y uno de los elementos...  
Kyougo solo podía observar mientras ambos espíritus estaban frente a frente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo Episodio:**

* * *

_**Todos sus esfuerzos, sus sacrificios, sus sentimientos le condujeron a este duelo, en el que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar todo por cumplir con aquello que juró. Vengarse de Hao.**_

_**Miyuki y Hao enfrentándose al pasado y a su presente. ¿Habrá futuro para alguno de ellos?**_

_**Capitulo 13**__** - Hora de despertar**_.

* * *

**Notas de Hikaru: ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!, espero te haya gustado. Doy gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y marcan este fic como favoritos. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente episodio. Mata ne**.


	13. Hora de Despertar

**Shaman King - Dragones Rojos.**

**Capítulo 13. Hora de despertar.**

-Kenji, Kenji...oye...no te quedes dormido...  
Kenji abrió débilmente sus ojos y Matsuo estaba mirándole. Enseguida hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, sin embargo las heridas que había recibido por parte de la espada de Yoh lo habian dejado muy lastimado.  
-¿Qué sucede?...  
-Tal y como ella lo quiso,su última batalla contra Hao...  
Kenji bajó su rostro. -yo fallé, debí haber muerto -dijo y apretó sus puños lleno de verguenza.  
-No digas eso...-dijo Matsuo- La vida es algo valioso que debemos cuidar en la medida de lo posible.  
-Matsuo...-dijo Kenji mirándole.  
-así es, la vida es un regalo que no debemos desperdiciar, pero aun sabiendo eso...los seres como nosotros desperdiciamos nuestra vida y nuestras habilidades en solo batallas...

-me parece bien que lo entiendas, Matsuo...  
Kenji y Matsuo se dieron vuelta y Kyougo acompañado de la doncella de hierro y Marco.  
-señor Kyougo...-dijo Matsuo visiblemente sorprendido.  
-Están comenzando a entender lo que les dije hace mil años...-dijo Kyougo.  
-eso no me importa...-dijo Kenji y le dio la espalda. -...lo único que quiero es que Hao sea acabado.  
-Lo lamento, pero yo no deseo que ninguno muera.  
-¿Cómo puede hablar así?...-dijo Kenji.- Hao casi mata a Miyuki y a mucha gente...debería desaparecer...  
-Yo no soy juez para tomar la vida de Hao...porque en verdad, Hao Asakura no tiene culpa de ser lo que es...  
-señor Kyougo...-dijo Matsuo-...lo que dice es totalmente absurdo, Hao es el enemigo de todos.  
-probablemente tengan razón...pero aun así, nadie merece morir...  
-usted no entiende...-dijo Jeanne. -Hao es el shaman mas implacable de todos, y ya no es su amigo.  
-tengo que irme...-dice Kenji.- Tengo que estar con la señorita Miyuki...  
-yo iré...-dice Jeanne.-tengo que estar en ese sitio...

-Uno de los dos va a morir...y ese no seré yo.-dijo Hao a la cabeza del espíritu de fuego.  
Miyuki sonrió desafiante. - Al menos me encargaré de hacerte pasar los momentos más miserables de toda tu larga existencia... ¡Dragón Guerrero!  
El espíritu de Miyuki rugió mientras un poderoso furyoku se desprendía. Hao miraba a su oponente en total concentración mientras el espíritu de fuego se rodeaba de doradas y hermosas llamas. Todos los demás observaban totalmente en silencio mientras el Dragon Guerrero desenvainaba una katana brillante y la giraba una y otra vez. Hao apretó sus puños y sonrió en confianza.

Ambos espíritus se movieron mientras la tierra resonaba por la gran cantidad de energía que se desplazaba continuamente y chocaron sus armas uno contra el otro. El dragón guerrero agitó la katana demostrando sus artes en el kenjutsu mientras el espiritu de fuego repelía la fuerza de esa arma con sus propias y poderosas manos. Forcejeaban una y otra vez, haciendo que el campo se estremeciera a cada instante. Miyuki parecía dar una gran batalla en contra de Hao, incluso él tuvo dificultades la última vez. ¿En verdad tenían esos antiguos dragones tanto poder?

Un puño del espíritu de fuego conectó en el pecho del Dragón Guerrero. Este retrocedió mientras ambos se detenían por un breve lapso de tiempo. Ambos Shamanes se miraban frente a frente, cada uno de ellos con mirada desafiante, especialmente Hao, quien no parecía desesperarse por esto. El dragón guerrero se puso en guardia y en una estampida cargó contra el espíritu de fuego. El espíritu de Hao resistía sin muchos problemas y sostuvo la espada con una sola mano.  
-¿y ahora? -dijo Hao-¿qué usarás?  
Miyuki agudizó su mirada. -¿qué crees?  
Una gran explosión se produjo en el centro de los dos, arrojándolos lejos uno del otro. El espíritu de fuego apenas estaba calentado por esa explosión así como el Dragon Guerrero. El espíritu de fuego extendió sus propulsores de fuego y se dirigió a gran velocidad a su rival. El espíritu de fuego disparó varios rayos de fuego que su oponente contuvo, mientras trataba de atacarlo de cerca. Miyuki ordenó a su espíritu alejarse y esquivó el puño del espíritu de fuego de Hao mientras volaba por encima de su enemigo. Hao y su espíritu se elevaron y ambos quedaron por encima de todos los que observaban.

El dragón guerrero blandió su espada y la agitó. Una ráfaga de fuego se despendió y el espíritu de Hao lo atajó con una sola mano, destrozando el ataque. Sin embargo, Miyuki no se detuvo y volvió a arrojarse sobre su enemigo tratando de asestar su espada en el poderoso espíritu. El espíritu de fuego atajó de nuevo la espada entre sus manos y con un giro brusco, despojó al Dragón Guerrero de su arma, cayendo en el suelo a toda velocidad y desapareciendo.  
-tu estilo de espada es bueno, pero no conmigo...-dijo Hao.  
Miyuki miró a Hao sin demostrar frustración. -está bien...admito que mover la espada con este espíritu es muy lento...no importa...porque aún tengo estas manos...  
El Dragón guerrero movió sus manos, enseguida ambos espíritus volvieron a tratar de golpearse entre sí. El espíritu de fuego movió sus garras tratando de apuñalar, sin embargo, su rival se escabullo entre sus manos y lo sorprendió por detrás, golpeándolo en la cabeza. El espíritu de fuego se resentía increíblemente del dolor.

Kenji, Matsuo, Kyougo, Marco y Jeanne llegaron.  
Jeanne tenía sus ojos en blanco. ¿Realmente existía alguien capaz de vencer a Hao? Aunque la doncella dentro de sí misma quería estar contenta por ese simple pensamiento, no sabía si apoyar a Hao o desear su muerte, después de todo estaban tratando de destruir al mismo enemigo.  
-es increíble...el reiyoku de ese dragon...-dijo admirando el encuentro.

De repente, el espiritu de fuego volvió a contraatacar y los puños del Dragon Guerrero se encendieron con puro fuego. Ambos puños chocaron y ambas energías se repelían una a la otra. El espiritu de fuego cargó con fuerza, haciendo que su enemigo perdiera parte de su equilibrio y disparando un rayo de fuego. El dragón guerrero cayó con parte de su armadura en llamas.

La mano de Miyuki sangraba mientras miraba la herida de su espiritu acompañante. Enseguida levantó su espada y el gigante volvió a ponerse de pie. Hao sonrió al ver el hueco que tenía su enemigo.  
-parece que he lastimado al dragoncito...-dijo sarcástico.  
Miyuki miró su mano ensangrentada mientras unas palabras resonaban en su mente.  
"No olvides el sufrimiento que ese shaman te hizo...no olvides tu sangre derramada por él, ni las lágrimas que le lloraste..."  
Miyuki apretó su mano mientras la sangre caía de su puño. -te haré pagar eso...Hao...  
Ella y su espíritu se cubrieron de la fuerza espiritual que poseían mientras Hao los observaba muy confiado.  
-vamos...haz tu movimiento...-dijo Hao mientras ella desplegaba más poder espiritual y hacía que una espada apareciera en las manos de su espíritu

-¡Colmillo de Dragón! -gritó Miyuki mientras su espíritu ejecutaba su ataque. Hao cerró sus ojos y enseguida cayó junto con su espiritu al suelo.

-¡increíble! -dijo Kenji mirando a Hao caído en el suelo.  
-sin embargo esto no representa mucho para Hao...-dijo Matsuo  
-¿qué?

El espiritu de Fuego se puso de nuevo en pie. Hao sonreía mientras Miyuki lo miraba simplemente con desprecio.  
-¿realmente crees que tus ataques tienen tanto efecto en mí? -dijo Hao. -...no se que hizo Aki para enseñarte esto que te hizo ser tan fuerte...  
-Aki solo me recordó que debía destruirte, Kyougo Miyazaki fue mi maestro...él me dijo que si yo tenía la determinación suficiente...podía aumentar mis poderes espirituales. Nada es imposible para los que de verdad se enfocan en sus ideales...  
Hao asintió. -en eso coincidimos...yo también adquirí estos poderes gracias a eso...  
Miyuki y el quedaron en silencio.  
-Tú me dijiste que el reino sagrado podía ser visto por los shamanes que eran capaces de entrar en contacto con los grandes espiritus...me dijiste que este mundo debería ser así de puro como esta tierra...y yo creí ciegamente en esas palabras y llegué a pensar que eras el salvador que ayudaría a este mundo y lo libraría de personas como las que asesinaron a mis padres...realmente te idolatraba, Hao...porque nadie era tan brillante y generoso como tu...así fuiste conmigo...me animaste a ser una Itako...para que yo pudiera hablar de nuevo con mis padres...estaba tan orgullosa de vivir en la mansión de los Asakura y al menos de hablar contigo y ser tu discípula...sin embargo...  
Miyuki levantó su mano ensangrentada. -...te convertiste en un asesino...un cruel asesino...no dudaste de matar a esos shamanes y a esos soldados...atentaste contra tus propios familiares...sangre de tu sangre...y no dudaste de atacarme con tus shikigamis...una y otra vez me preguntaba ¿por qué?...¿por qué mi maestro tan amable se convirtió en este shaman tan cruel? quien solo usa a sus camaradas y desconoce a sus discípulos cuando intentan hacerle ver las cosas...entonces lo comprendí...mi maestro murió...por eso...yo debía vengarme de todo aquel dolor...de aquel sufrimiento...

"Destrúyelo...solo así el pagará por sus desprecios hacia ti..."-dijo Aki  
"Pero es que...él es tan fuerte y yo.."  
"Conviértete en un shaman como el...yo tengo un espíritu acompañante que está dispuesto a ayudarte..."  
Un Dragón Rojo apareció detrás de Aki mientras Miyuki lo contemplaba en silencio.

-un dragon lleno de poder...sin embargo, solo una mente con determinación puede sacar su poder y unirse con el...entonces el sentido del ketsui cobró significado...aun así...yo no estaba lista...necesitaba de aliados...

Hao escuchaba atentamente mientras Miyuki apretaba con firmeza su puño. El dragón guerrero se puso en guardia. Miyuki disparó hacia Hao. Enseguida, un rayo traspasó la frente de Hao, sin causarle ningún dolor al menos fisico. Hao miraba a Miyuki y enseguida todo se hizo negro.

Hao contemplaba a su alrededor el campo absolutamente negro que se cernía sobre él.  
-esto debe ser una ilusión...-se dijo.-¿qué sucede Miyuki?...¿acaso eres tan débil que debes recurrir a esto?  
-tal vez...-respondió ella y Hao se dio vuelta mientras ella estaba de pie viéndolo. Hao se sorprendió, puesto que llevaba el kimono blanco con rojo que solía usar ella cuando le conoció y cuando ella era su alumna.  
-tal vez maestro...sea una persona débil...sin embargo el que estés aquí significa que mi poder ha alcanzado tu mente...  
-imposible...  
Miyuki sonrió. -yo también lo creí así...sin embargo sucedió... ¿no te parece maravilloso?  
Hao estaba molesto mientras Miyuki estaba sonriéndole muy inocente.-...¿y qué demonios piensas hacer?  
Miyuki negó con su cabeza. -yo no...Mira allá...  
Hao se volteó y se vio a si mismo solitario en medio de un extenso campo.  
-aqui está...-dijo Miyuki-...tu reino anhelado...el mundo entero lleno de pureza...

Hao se quedó ensimismado contemplando el hermoso valle que se extendía a lo lejos. El shaman caminó por ese valle mirando todo lo que allí había.  
-¿no te parece que hay algo que falta? -dijo Miyuki  
-¿de qué hablas? -dijo Hao mientras ella se sentaba en una piedra a las orillas de un rio.  
-estás solo en este mundo...  
Hao quedó en blanco y se dio cuenta que aparte de él no había nadie más que le acompañara.  
-has matado a todos y no hay lugar para nadie en tu reino...-dijo Miyuki mientras el rio se llenaba de un color rojo intenso.  
-todos están muertos, Hao...-dijo Miyuki y señaló el rio lleno de sangre y cadáveres mientras Hao contemplaba el paso de los esqueletos y de armas que pasaban por la corriente del rio.  
Hao sonrió. -se lo merecían por no seguirme.  
Miyuki miró al shaman. -entonces...supongo que también tus amigos se lo merecían...

Hao vio como los restos de las armas de sus aliados pasaban por el rio, Hao reconoció cada arma de posesión incluso el poncho que usaba su amigo Opacho.  
-seres diminutos...-dijo Miyuki-...por eso murieron...  
Hao comenzaba a ponerse muy molesto mientras ella tomaba un rosario azul ensangrentado y unos audífonos naranja parcialmente quebrados.  
-Qué pena por ellos...-dijo ella-...hasta las personas que peleaban por sus semejantes murieron...me preguntaba si no había nadie a quien extrañaras...al menos alguien a quien quisieras alcanzar...  
-a nadie...nadie en este mundo es capaz de igualarme...-repuso Hao con ira.  
-eso es cierto...nadie quiere igualarte porque contigo no están seguros...por eso todos se alejaban de ti...tarde...o temprano...primero fueron tus familiares...y ahora hasta tus seguidores más cercanos...

-eso es porque son débiles...  
-así es...porque son debiles...por eso quédate en tu mundo perfecto...pero estarás solo...  
- eso no me importa...  
Miyuki se rió mientras lanzaba el rosario a los pies de Hao.  
-claro...y entonces ¿porque la mirabas con admiración?...  
Miyuki negó con la cabeza. -estas actuando como si no supieras nada...pero yo lo se Hao...tu miras a las personas que pueden ser como tu...las personas que te desafían...las personas que no demuestran miedo hacia ti...te atrajo aquella alma desafiante que había tenido un pasado parecido al tuyo...y por un instante en mil años pensaste que podría ser para ti...  
Hao quedó en silencio oyendo.  
-claro...que...en el segundo instante te diste cuenta que había alguien más...y que bien...resulto ser tu otra mitad...  
-escucha...-dijo Hao con rabia.-...no me interesa para nada lo que dices...tu solo estas resentida..  
-así es...pero como te dije antes...yo no soy la única...tu también eres un resentido...un resentido con los humanos y con todos los que no cumplen tus propósitos...

Miyuki se puso de pie mientras Hao contemplaba el rio lleno de sangre. Hao cerró sus ojos y sintió un abrazo. Era cálido, lleno de energía. Hao abrió sus ojos mientras Anna estaba allí mirándole a los ojos. Hao se sintió hundido en sus profundos ojos negros mientras la Itako lo miraba de forma usual, sin demostrar nada al parecer. Anna levantó su mano derecha que sostenía su rosario y asercó su rostro al de Hao. Lentamente su mano tocó el lugar donde Hao debia tener su corazón y le sonrió.  
-vas a morir…  
Enseguida, Anna traspasó a Hao con su mano y lo dejó caer en el suelo mientras Hao le miraba desconcertado y la oscura sangre manchaba su poncho...  
-esto fue...-dijo Hao-  
-así es..-dijo Anna-...una ilusión...

Hao abrió sus ojos mientras el campo real aparecía lentamente. Hao tocó su pecho mientras que los demas espectadores parecían estar esperando su reacción.  
-como te atreves...-dijo Hao reprimiendo su rabia.  
-tú me dijiste que no te importaba...  
Hao estaba furioso. -voy a matarte con todos mis poderes- ¡espíritu de fuego!  
El espíritu de fuego apreció detrás de un muy furioso Hao.

-voy a destrozar tu estúpida alma...-dijo Hao  
Hao extendió su mano y el espíritu de fuego se tornó en una espada.  
-me parece bien...al fin me tomas en serio...-respondió Miyuki y alzó su espada. El dragón guerrero se introdujo en la espada y se tornó el doble de larga y gruesa de lo que era normalmente.

-increíble...-dijo Kenji-...la mejor posesión de Miyuki-sensei...  
Matsuo observaba muy tenso mientras Kyougo tenía una mirada de mucha preocupación.

Miyuki redujo el tamaño de su espada y Hao comenzó el ataque. Ambas espadas chocaban con todas sus fuerzas y ambos shamanes forcejeaban incansablemente. Miyuki retrocedió mientras Hao blandia la espada produciendo corrientes de fuego. Miyuki saltó hacia arriba.

-¡Ataque de los cuatro dragones!  
Cuatro dragones de furyoku cargaron contra Hao y este retrocedió para esquivar a dos de ellos y cortó a los últimos dos.  
-¡no me vencerás con eso!  
Miyuki volvió a atacarle y Hao agitaba su espada con mucha fuerza, enseguida, ella quedó sin muchas fuerzas y solo estaba respirando muy agitada.  
-tu ilusión te cansa mentalmente a menos que tengas el control de los elementos como yo...-dijo Hao.-así que voy a matarte aquí mismo...  
Miyuki estaba seria. -me parece bien.  
Miyuki se metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un rosario marrón. Hao miraba muy atento a lo que ella planeaba hacer.

-¿un rosario?...-dijo Yoh- ¿y qué hará con eso?  
-una invocación...-dijo Anna-...  
-¿y a que espíritu puede invocar para derrotar a Hao?...el espíritu de fuego es muy fuerte...además cómo puede entrar en un trance con ese cansancio...

Kyougo quedó en blanco. -Si ejecuta eso...va a morir, no soportará el reiyoku de cada uno de los dragones...  
-¿qué dijo? -dijo Kenji  
-Si no tiene el furyoku necesario, puede morir...su cuerpo no soportará la carga...¡MIYUKI! -gritó mientras corría hacia la batalla. -¡MIYUKI! ¡DETENTE!

Kyougo corrió hasta interponerse entre Miyuki y Hao. Kyougo miraba a su alumna mientras ella le miraba con una profunda dureza.  
-quítese...-dijo Miyuki con una voz seca.-...esta es mi batalla...  
-¡no es cierto!...!esto no tiene sentido, Miyuki! ¡es necesario que te detengas!  
-no quiero...-respondió Miyuki.-...no puedo...  
-Miyuki...no puedo creer que tengas tanto odio hacia Hao...  
-¿es que no lo entendió?...este miserable destruyo más que mi orgullo, mis emociones...mi espiritu. Destruyó todo lo que significaba algo para mí. Me prometí que lo destruiría, no importando los métodos...  
-¡Sabes que eso no es correcto!  
-¿y usted cree que me importan mis compañeros o lo que le pase a esos malditos Asakura?...los voy a matar a todos...  
-Miyuki...¿en verdad crees que realizando esa invocación detendrás a Hao?  
Miyuki le miraba con seriedad. Kyougo estaba también con un semblante endurecido. Mientras que Hao simplemente observaba callado.  
-Kyougo Miyazaki...apártate...-dijo Hao finalmente.  
Kyougo miró a Hao. -Sabes que deseo detener esta batalla...no puedo dejar que Miyuki...a quien considero como mi hija, siga en ese estado...  
Hao cerró sus ojos. -esta es nuestra batalla...es inapropiado que tú te interpongas...  
-Hao... ¿acaso deseas matarla porque te hizo ver esa ilusión?...-dijo Kyougo.  
Hao apretó sus manos. -es mi deber matarla...ya que ella quiere vencer o morir...y yo no perderé...  
Kyougo se quedó mirando a Hao.  
-así que...-dijo Miyuki.-...hazte a un lado...  
-¡NO! -gritó Kyougo. -¡no lo hare!  
Miyuki agudizó su mirada y enseguida al levantar su mano, una corriente de energía arrojó a Kyougo lejos de ella. Kyougo se levantó después del ataque.

Miyuki levantó su rosario. Hao abrió sus ojos observándola mientras se preparaba para realizar la invocación.  
-la primera simboliza a mi padre...  
-la segunda simboliza a mi madre...  
-la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo...quienes están dispuestos a rezar conmigo...  
-espíritus de los dragones antiguos...si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas... ¡vengan de inmediato!  
Miyuki abrió sus ojos que estaban brillando de rojo. - ¡vengan y destruyamos a este enemigo!  
La tierra comenzó a agitarse y varios rayos salían de la tierra y el cielo. Hao observaba todo y sentía como un gran número de espíritus se acercaban.

Kyougo fue detenido por la mirada de su alumna en trance.  
-¡respondan a mi llamado dragones! –dijo Miyuki concentrada.  
Enseguida los rugidos imponentes de una decena de dragones, ensordecieron el campo y así mismo, varios dragones rojos y blancos aparecieron circundando a Miyuki, mientras ella aun sostenía el rosario en alto.

Los ojos de Miyuki retornaron a la normalidad y su mirada lucia más cansada. Sostuvo el rosario con firmeza.  
-ahora...dragones...posesión de objetos...  
Todos los espíritus se introdujeron en la espada y Miyuki realizó una posesión de segundo grado con el rosario. La espada terminó de tomar forma entre sus manos. Una armadura de esferas como su rosario, que se extendía por su costado derecho, protegiendo sus hombros, quedando separada de la espada. La espada tenía su filo rojo y ella la sostenía sin tocarla mientras que una serie de esferas se entrecruzaban por su mano hasta llegar a la altura de su antebrazo. Miyuki se puso en guardia mientras Hao contemplaba su nueva posesión.

-estoy impresionado, nunca imagine que harías algo asi...-dijo Hao  
-ni siquiera yo...-respondió ella.

Hao se puso en guardia y su rival empezó el ataque. Sus espadas chocaron y Hao sintió el nivel de sus poderes que habia aumentado considerablemente. Miyuki siguio agitando la espada constantemente y Hao comenzó a contraatacar. Miyuki esquivaba sus ataques y en un instante la espada de Hao chocó con la armadura de Miyuki.  
-"Esta armadura es muy dura"-pensó Hao al sentir la resistencia.  
De repente, unas líneas de esferas se desprendieron de la armadura y envolvió al filo de la espada y sacudió una descarga de energía que hizo retroceder a Hao.

Hao estaba sorprendido por esa reacción.-¿cómo rayos hace eso?  
Miyuki estaba muy seria mientras la armadura se reacomodaba.  
-los dragones blancos son los que posesionan esta armadura...ellos son espíritus protectores, en cambio los dragones rojos son espiritus de guerra...ellos posesionan la espada que tengo...  
-hace mucho tiempo pelee contra Aki...sin embargo el nunca uso esto...

Ren y los demás estaban corriendo apresuradamente. Takashi percibió dos grandes energías y presintió lo peor. Los shamanes llegaron al lugar donde Miyuki y Hao combatían. Arashi y Yoshiki estaban asombrados.  
-increíble...el poder que tienen...-dijo Arashi.  
Y no solo era la posesión de Miyuki, también Hao irradiaba un aura poderosa, capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera. Ren y los amigos de Yoh estaban también tan impresionados como los tres dragones rojos.  
-¡Yoh! -le llamó Manta

Yoh y Anna percibieron sus presencias. –muchachos, llegaron hasta aqui...  
-la batalla entre los demás terminó bien...-dijo Manta.  
-ya veo...-dijo Yoh al darse cuenta que iban juntos.  
-¿qué sucede ahora?...-dijo Ren.  
-Miyuki ha invocado a unos espíritus muy fuertes...-dijo Anna.  
Ren se dio cuenta del tipo de posesión. Era de segundo grado, como la de Yoh, sin embargo notaba que era pesada.  
-no resistirá por mucho...-dijo Anna.

Miyuki y Hao volvieron a cruzar espadas. Hao resistía el ataque de gran fuerza de Miyuki, sin emabrgo como Anna lo habia dicho, Miyuki comenzaba a mostrarse muy exhausta. Hao sonrió. Miyuki retrocedió y levantó la espada.  
-¡Dragón de Fuego!  
Miyuki agitó la espada y una poderosa ráfaga de fuego se desprendió de la hoja. Hao contuvo el ataque, sin embargo...

Hao cayó de rodillas, mirando a Miyuki con rabia, mientras que su poncho se empezaba a teñir de sangre. Sin decir nada se quitó el poncho y un gran corte estaba en su pecho.

Todos los demás estaban demasiado impresionados. Opacho veía todo con un gran miedo en sus ojos. Los ojos de Jeanne estaban en blanco.  
-es increíble...-dijo pensando en que ni ella logró hacerle algo así la vez que peleó con él.

Sangre goteaba en el suelo. Miyuki sonrió y se volvió a poner en guardia. Hao se puso de pie.  
-me has colmado mi paciencia...  
-¿te molesta que un ser diminuto te hiera?...  
El espíritu de fuego apreció detrás de Hao.  
-eres un gran estorbo y te premiaré por eso...-dijo Hao-...te mostraré mi posesión más fuerte...

-¡Kurobina! -gritó Hao mientras una armadura se formaba protegiéndolo. Alas de fuego se desprendieron de la armadura que era su posesión más poderosa.

Miyuki sabía que ahora estaba con más problemas. La posesión de Hao era más fuerte y ms resistente. Sin embargo, Miyuki se preparó.

-...otra posesión...-dijo Lyserg-...Hao es más fuerte que antes... ¿qué haremos?  
Yoh estaba bastante preocupado. Dos personas fuertes y no importaba quien ganara, para ellos, ambos eran peligrosos.

Hao sonrió. -muy bien...Miyuki... ¿qué esperas?... ¿o es que acaso te he asustado?...  
Miyuki estaba inmóvil. -no importa. Ya me he preparado para lo peor. Sin embargo, prometí que te haría sufrir...y lo hice...te hice recordar tu profundo dolor...  
Los dragones alrededor de Miyuki miraban a Hao. Hao parecía prepararse esta vez para acabarla.  
-quemare tu alma...Miyuki Saikawa...junto con tus dragones...  
Hao disparó fuego hacia Miyuki. Una poderosa corriente del más intenso fuego se estrelló contra Miyuki y ella apenas solo podía contenerlo. Hao no se detenía y planeaba quemarla viva mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco llenos de furia y venganza.

Kenji y los amigos de Miyuki estaban tan asustados que apenas podían respirar, en especial Kenji.  
-¡no puedo dejar esto asi!-dijo Kenji  
-¡Kenji! -gritó Takashi al verlo irse. Kenji se detuvo. -¿qué rayos haces?...  
Kenji hizo la posesión de objetos y se interpuso entre Hao y Miyuki. Kenji fue traspasado por la corriente de fuego y cayó al suelo. Hao se detuvo por un momento mientras Miyuki, inesperadamente corría hasta su alumno. Kenji trató de levantarse y Miyuki lo ayudo a sostenerse de rodillas.  
-¡Kenji! ¡¿Por qué?  
Kenji sonrió. -porque...no pude ser de ayuda...y usted confió en mi para vencer a Yoh Asakura...por favor...se lo suplico...no pierda su escencia...  
-¡rápido! -le gritó Miyuki al grupo de Yoh-...¡Fausto!  
Fausto salió rápidamente con Takashi y los otros dragones a ayudar a Kenji. Miyuki se retiró y volvió a encarar a Hao. Kyougo miró atentamente su rostro, algo en ella había cambiado.

Hao volvió a apuntarle. -...tal parece que tu alumno te ha dado más minutos de vida...Miyuki Saikawa...  
-estoy haciendo el mismo error que tu..  
Hao sonrió. -di lo que quieras antes de morir...

Fausto hacía lo posible para salvar a Kenji, quien perdía vitalidad rápidamente. Miyuki bajo su rostro y miró su rosario.  
-¿fue esta la razón, no es así?...por la cual dejé de creer en mi misma...de creer en lo valioso de mis amigos...  
-siempre fue así...-dijo Hao-...en el fondo eres la misma débil e inútil ...tan sentimental...  
-es cierto...siempre he sido así...siempre valoré esas cosas...y traté de negarlo...

-eso no es cierto...-dijo Takashi quien estaba a su lado izquierdo con Matsuo.  
-...nosotros también aprendimos eso...-dijo Matsuo-...y me alegra ver que tu también comienzas a entenderlo...  
-Takashi...Matsuo...  
-vamos a derrotar a Hao...  
Miyuki negó. -imposible...ha superado toda barrera...

-claro que lo derrotaremos...-dijo Yoh a su otro lado.-...hace tiempo todo se veía oscuro...sin embargo todos juntos lo logramos...pudimos ver un nuevo amanecer...  
-Yoh Asakura...  
-Kenji tan solo quería probarte lo importante que eres para el...y si tu mueres...su esperanza también morirá...puedes morir ahora...pero solo los valientes logran vivir...

Hao se rió. -tan patéticos...si piensan que de nuevo lograrán hacerlo se equivocan...  
Todos hicieron sus posesiones de objetos.

* * *

-dragones...es hora de despertar...-Kyougo rezaba-...Miyuki ha comenzado a abrir su alma...  
-pero aún es muy temprano...no acepta que debe dejar su odio atrás...-dijeron miles de voces al unísono.  
-estoy seguro, grandes espíritus. Kenji y los muchachos confiaron en ella...  
-Kyougo... ¿tienes Fe?...  
-Si...es lo que me ha permitido seguir vivo...

* * *

Miyuki tenía sus ojos dilatados, en blanco.  
-Muchachos...no sigan...  
-pero...-objetó Matsuo.-...es hora de vencer a Hao...  
Miyuki se separó del grupo. -es mi oportunidad...de liberar el odio...de regresar a Kyoto...de probarme...que puedo vivir de nuevo...  
Desplegó el rosario y la espada mientras los dragones bramaban con una gran sonoridad y poder. Adoptó su postura de guardia.  
-¡Hao! ¡Estoy lista!  
Hao sonrió. - eres solo un ser diminuto...¡muere!  
Hao volvió a atacarle, sus golpes, verdaderas fuerzas de una gran potencia chocaban con la espada de Miyuki, quien tampoco se rendía y blandía su arma con coraje mientras sus ojos llenos de odio cambiaban. Cada sonido retumbante en el corazón del territorio sagrado resonaba en cada uno de los demás shamanes. Todos percibían que algo poderoso se transformaba en su espíritu. Hao forcejeaba contra Miyuki, ella sumida en un triste y culpable pensamiento. Su mejor amigo y alumno era capaz de protegerle aun cuando ella no le demostrara nada más que una seca amistad, aun cuando él le dijera lo mucho que significaba para él.

Miyuki comprendió que en todos esos momentos aun seguía sintiendo la nostalgia por Hao, ese viento frio que la acompañaba, que ensombrecía sus ojos, que le hacía sentir el más profundo odio y dolor.  
-"..Después de todo, no cambié tanto...no cambie para mejor..."  
-"me convertí en alguien cercano a Hao..."  
"...no quiero seguir asi...quiero regresar con ustedes...amigos..."  
"Kenji...espero que me perdones por mi indiferencia. Y a ustedes amigos por no decirles la verdad...a mi maestro por no oírle..."

Hao logró herir a Miyuki en su brazo izquierdo. Miyuki retrocedió y arrojó la espada, sin embargo su rosario aun seguía en su mano mientras sostenía la posesión.  
-Asi es...soy un ser humano...tal vez diminuto...pero ¿sabes una cosa Hao Asakura?...-dijo Miyuki sonriendo-...me siento feliz de serlo...de tener amigos...y de ser...Miyuki Saikawa...una simple Itako...

Takashi, Matsuo y los dragones sonrieron. Yoh y sus amigos también se sintieron contentos. Kyougo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y de derramar un par de lágrimas. De repente, Kenji abrió sus ojos para sorpresa de Fausto y de Arashi y Yoshiki.  
-Miyuki...-alcanzó a decir Kenji.  
-no te preocupes...-dijo Fausto.-...ha vuelto a ser como ella es...así que ahora no puedes morir...  
-No, claro que no...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas:

A veces cuando llego a este punto de anotar comentarios sobre el capítulo, no se que decir. Esto lo escribí hace tiempo y aunque si me tocara escribir esta historia lo haría diferente, no tengo quejas. Estoy revisando el capitulo 14 y el 15. Ya solo faltan dos para terminar el fic.

Gracias por leer**. **Mata ne.**  
**


End file.
